Losing Your Memory
by n7agentbartowski
Summary: In an AU twist, Quinn dies on the Bullet Train but Sarah's mind continues to be damaged by the Intersect. Her relationship with Chuck deteriorates with her memory and one day she forgets the little white house with the red door. When all seems lost, word of a Key reaches Team Bartowksi. Now they must race against the clock and across the world to save Sarah from losing what's left.
1. Prologue

_I didn't mean for this ficlet to end up so angsty, but sometimes my stuff just writes itself. I loved the Chuck series to pieces but the ending really threw me for a loop. In an effort to work out my own feelings about it I've written this, a sort of AU version of the last episodes where Quinn dies on the Bullet Train but Sarah's memory still degrades, more slowly...more painfully I guess. Reviews and or/critiques are more than welcome. I hope you_ enjoy!

* * *

She wakes to the sound of crying. For a moment she can't remember where she is. The tiny, darkened bedroom is lit only by the pale moonlight flooding through a single window on the south wall and the shadows that stretch across the wooden floor seem almost sinister. It isn't until she sees the worn Tron poster on the far wall that she remembers where she is. Her bedroom. Or rather, Chuck's bedroom. This is one of the first night she's slept in it with him since the day they killed Quinn on the Bullet Train. With a grimace, she recalls the relentless flashes and the horrendous migraine that followed. She couldn't stop the Intersect from taking over and only an emergency suppression device coordinated by Chuck's sister Ellie had saved her from losing herself on the train.

She listens to her husband's sobs, echoing through the walls from the living room and wonders, briefly, if it was worth the effort to save her then. In spite of the suppression device and a freshly minted Governer built by Chuck himself, Sarah still feels her mind slipping. Each day seems more muddled than the last. The weeks since the incident on the train have been difficult to say the least. The strain is beginning to wear on Chuck and she sees signs of him cracking even though he keeps up his brilliant smile whenever she's around. She catches him frowning when he thinks he's alone; thick brows drawn over his darkened eyes, chewing the tips of his fingernails nervously as the thinks. He knows it won't be long until her memory is gone for good. Sarah looks at the Governor on her wrist. She wears it 24/7 and it's done an excellent job of preventing further flashes, but the damage had been done long before she and Casey had arrived to rescue Chuck. She knew the risks when she put on the glasses, but Chuck needed her help. In that moment, nothing would have stopped her from doing what she had to to find him.

Sarah finds it bitterly ironic that the incredible technology that brought her and Chuck together is now the thing that tears them apart. After the mission Sarah slept for days, Chuck offering to take the guest room to give her ample space to rest. Perhaps that had been their first mistake. Maybe she would remember more now if he had stayed with her during those first few nights. She looks around the room, examining the neatly arranged photos of friends and family that she knows are theirs. Her eyes fall on one depicting a wedding. _Their_ wedding. But she doesn't remember attending. She doesn't remember what it felt like to stand in front of Chuck and promise to be beside him forever. She doesn't even remember what he vowed in return, but now she's too afraid to ask. It terrifies her to feel like a stranger in her own home, but as the days pass all she wants to do is undo Sarah Bartowski become Agent Walker once again. Sarah Walker the lone agent. The cold-hearted killer. The woman who needed no one.

But most of all she just wants to stop hurting Chuck. She knows she still cares for him, even if the details of their life together have faded. But watching the heartbreak in his eyes every time she asks about a certain picture or clarification of some joke he makes hurts them both. She's forgetting him and it's breaking him. She clenches her jaw and fists the bedsheets to keep from joining in her husband's grief and her eyes wander to the bedside table where her wedding band lies. She'd taken it off nearly a week ago while reassembling one of her pistols and never thought to put it back on. When Chuck saw it lying abandoned on the desk, he'd made a joke about offending her with a cheap wedding band. The smile hadn't reached his eyes though and he waved off the incident before Sarah could explain or apologize. After that she'd kept it off. It felt alien on her finger nowadays.

The last time Sarah had asked about a memory had been last Monday. She found a drawing in Chuck's bedside drawer. Two people in front of a small white house with a red door and picket fences. The crudely drawn figures must have been them, she concluded. But she couldn't remember why they'd drawn it, or if they'd ever seen the house before. When she asked, the color seemed to drain out of Chuck's face, he took the page from her hands and tucked it into his back pocket, telling her 'not to worry about it'. And then he'd disappeared, throwing an excuse over his shoulder about going to keep a lunch date with Morgan. Sarah decided not to ask any more questions after that.

Sometimes she remembered little things when she looked at Chuck, mostly feelings or vague images. Lying in bed on lazy mornings, feet intertwined and head on his chest while he stroked her hair sleepily. Running through the park downtown, looking over her shoulder occasionally to see Chuck trailing farther and farther behind, but continuing to lope after her with a big, crooked grin. Sometimes the memories were tactile, like the fleeting taste of mint ice cream, or a song that awakened a muted passion inside her. But as the weeks passed, the memories grew foggier and Chuck seemed to grow more and more disheartened whenever she asked for clarification. Sarah didn't want to admit it to herself, but she was scared. If they continued like this...There wouldn't be a ' _they_ ' anymore. The Chuck and Sarah she'd heard so much about...Ellie continued to send messages and bits of progress from her research in Chicago. As a neurologist Ellie was probably their best shot at stopping Sarah's memory loss, but so far most of her suggestions for treatment had been only temporary solutions.

On good days, when Sarah felt like herself, she could laugh with Chuck for hours as they critiqued some cheesy Monday night TV show. Or she'd snuggle close to him as they drifted off to sleep together. But on bad days, she felt like a stranger-wary and tense, when Chuck tried to get close. She kept him away with terse words and closed body language. On those days, she could feel the last vestiges of their relationship break and somewhere deep inside, it hurt.

Sitting up in bed, she throws off the covers and creeps down the hallways to peer into the living room. Chuck doesn't let his smile falter often but now he sits on the couch, head cradled in his palms and shoulders shaking softly as he cries. Sarah feels her throat tighten, her own eyes watering as she watches her husband, her Chuck, fall apart. And all because of her. If Sarah remembers one thing, it's that she never wanted to cause this man pain. Chuck deserves better than what she can give him now. She should leave. She should don the persona of Sarah Walker once more and walk out of Echo Park, out of Chuck Bartowski's life and into obscurity. But she can't bring herself to do it, even if it hurts him. Hurts them. Because she needs him. She may not remember their first kiss, their wedding day, or the first time they made love. But she remembers that Chuck makes her feel safe. She remembers that he makes her human. She walks to the couch and sits beside him quietly. His head jerks up when he feels her next to him, "Hey. Hey. Sorry. I was...I was just...God. I'm—"

"Chuck?" she says, interrupting quietly before he buries himself in a mound of words like he so often does.

"Yes?"

She wants to tell him that everything will be okay. She wants to tell him to stop crying, that Ellie will find a cure, that she'll remember everything and that they'll have a happy ending just like all of those silly Disney movies he makes her watch. But all she can say is, "I'm sorry Chuck."

It's not enough. It's not what he needs to hear and it's not what she wants to say, but it's all that comes out. Chuck laughs softly and gives her that crooked grin, "Don't you dare apologize Sarah. This is not your fault."

She leans into him then, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around herself as if to keep from breaking to pieces. He puts one arm around her shoulders and kisses the top of her head, "We're going to be okay. Ellie's going to fix this and we're going to figure it all out. We're going to be okay. We always are."

Sarah feels his warm tears drip onto her shoulder and hear heart sinks even as he tries to comfort her. _Maybe we won't be this time, Chuck_ , she thinks. _Maybe we won't be._

* * *

 _TBC?_


	2. Silver Lining

_The amount of positive feedback and support I received from all of you was absolutely overwhelming, thank you all so much! Because of your kind words, I've been inspired to create an entire multi-chaptered fic pertaining to how I wish the show had ended. I hope you're all willing to stick around for the long haul now! I know that fics detailing what happened after the ending of the series aren't exactly rare, but I feel like each one has a very unique take on the matter and hopefully you'll find mine intruiging._

 _I wanted to keep a few elements from the show that I thought had potential despite how they were used in the final arc. For example: The Key for the Intersect will play a large role in this story, but will be used differently than how it was in Chuck vs. The Goodbye. A few other things you may find familiar, but again are used to suit my own preferences._

 _I also modified the timeline just a bit. Devon and Ellie have already gone off to Chicago and Casey has gone to search for Gertrude, so I've take a few liberties there. I also set Echo Park in LA, even though it's described as the Burbank area in the show. The real Echo Park is in Las Angeles._

 _So here we go, my version of the ending for season 5, or perhaps a bit of a season 6? I intend to add quite a few chapters to this story. I can't thank you all enough and I hope you continue to enjoy. With that said, let's begin another Chuck adventure._

 ** _AN Warning: Future chapters will contain an M rating for adult themes, but I will include specific warning labels on those chapters if you so chose not to read them._**

 ** _Update: Spelling and formatting_**

* * *

 **Pacific Standard Time: 0500 hours/Echo Park/Las Angeles/California**

Sarah clutched her head in agony feeling as if someone had taken a sledgehammer to the back of her skull. It had been three days since Chuck's breakdown in the living room and three months since the incident on the Bullet Train-but still the broken Intersect tortured Sarah-and with a startlingly jump in frequency. Curling into a tight ball, she pressed herself against Chuck's thigh as he sat next to her on the bed, stroking her back comfortingly. He held a cup of water to her lips, but she turned it away with a grimace, her stomach lurching in protest.

"Sarah, baby, you have to drink something. Dehydration will only make the pain worse."

She knew he was right, but the overwhelming pain made it hard to care. When Chuck's hand returned to stroke her hair, she clutched it tightly to her chest, as if she could squeeze the pain away through his fingers. Chuck winced, but did not remove his hand. He watched his wife's body begin to shake as her headache intensified. If he hadn't come to check on her so early this morning, he wondered how long she would've laid there in agony. Something had to be done, he knew. Not only was Sarah's memory fading, but the Intersect kept her in a state of constant discomfort in spite of the protection that the Governor offered.

"How often are you having migraines?" he asked softly. Sarah's voice cracked when she responded a good thirty seconds later, "About once a week."

"That's...Does the pain stay the same? Or is it worse each time?"

"I don't know."

"Does it tend to last-"

"Chuck. Please."

"Sorry," he whispered, stemming the flow of questions before he could make her headache any worse. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table: 5:00 am...Too early to call Ellie, even with the time difference in Chicago. But someone had to know what was going on. Chuck needed help. As much as he hated to admit it, there was little else he could do for Sarah at this point. She needed a professional. She needed—

At that moment, Chuck's phone rang loudly. The normally muted ringtone seemed to rip through the tiny room, shattering the silent atmosphere he'd tried to construct for Sarah's comfort. She groaned and rolled away from him, covering her head with blankets and pillows while he stumbled out of the room, struggling to silence the phone in his back pocket. Checking the tiny screen to see who it was that had destroyed their quiet morning, Chuck felt his anger quickly turn to relief when he registered the caller ID. General Diane Beckman. Closing the door to the bedroom, Chuck crept to the living room lifting the phone to his ear as he went, "General?"

"Bartowski, I hope I didn't wake you," Beckman sounded stern as usual, but Chuck thought he also detected a hint of concern in her voice.

"No, no, I've been up," Chuck assured her, taking a seat at the dining table. "It's been awhile since we've talked, General and I know you don't usually make house calls. Is there a…reason you're calling me?"

"There is. I contacted you to inquire about the status of Agent Walker's recovery?"

Chuck's lips twitched into a smile. Beckman had been their commander for many years, but also a fast friend. She hadn't often expressed her fondness for the crew of Operation Bartowski during their Golden Years, but when she did, it never failed to make Chuck grin.

"She's…" Chuck sighed and rested his forehead against his palm. "I'm not gonna lie to you General. Things aren't looking good."

"I see," Beckman paused. "In that case, Bartowski, I have an offer that I'd like you to consider."

"Oh…kay," Chuck replied, straightening in his seat.

"Agent Walker was one of the CIA's top agents for many years. Whether or not she is an active member of our organization, her service to our country has not and _will not_ be forgotten. The CIA takes care of its people and _I_ care about my Agents, Chuck."

Beckman paused again and Chuck waited silently.

"All of that to say, seeing as how Sarah's condition has not improved since returning to Burbank with you, I would like to offer her a place at a secure CIA physiciatric facility here in D.C."

"This wouldn't be anything like the facility you sent me to during that little incident with President Kuti would it General?"

"It would, Chuck."

"General, Sarah's not crazy. She doesn't need to go to a mental hospital. What she needs is…" Chuck frowned as he searched for the right words. The truth was he didn't know what Sarah needed. A CIA facility was probably the best place for her now, but that would mean being separated from her.

"Chuck?"

Chuck blinked, returning from his mental vacation only to realize that he'd been silent so long that Beckman thought she'd lost the connection.

"I'm well aware that Sarah is not suffering from the same sort of neurological decay as most of the patients at our facility, but she does display some similar symptoms. We have professionals here that know how the Intersect works, they know how to deal with its negative side effects."

"I see," Chuck struggled for another solution. "Why don't I just take her to see Doctor Dreyfus? He helped me when my Intersect was going haywire, I'm sure he can help Sarah too."

"Dreyfus is _here_ , Chuck," Beckman waited for a response. When none came from the other end of the line she continued as gently as she could, "While your dedication to Sarah is admirable, I need you to think with your head for once, not your heart. We have the time and resources in development to help her here in D.C. We have researchers who can find a way to restore her mind and erase all traces of the Intersect. Keeping her with the other patients will give her company—people who can sympathize with her condition. She was one of us, Chuck. We will take good care of her here."

Chuck's hand had balled into a fist on the table; it trembled as Beckman spoke. Sending Sarah to a CIA psychiatric facility was the right thing to do. But would Sarah agree to go? And if she did, what was the likelihood that she was ever coming back?

"Chuck?" Beckman's voice brought him back to reality again. "I'm offering you my help, but it's your decision to make. Think about it awhile before you give me your answer."

Chuck nodded. Then realizing that Beckman couldn't see him said, "I will. I'll talk to Sarah. You'll have our answer soon…And General? Thank you."

"You're welcome, Chuck." There was a soft click and the line went dead. Chuck slowly lowered his phone to the table and stared at his hands. Only a few minutes ago he'd been desperate for help and now that a solution lay before him, he wanted nothing more than to turn tail and run.

 _Think with your head Bartowski, not your heart._

He rose from the table and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer before trudging back towards the bedroom. He pushed the door open slowly, wincing as it creaked slightly. Peeking inside, he saw Sarah lying very still against the clumped and twisted sheets her eyes closed and her breathing even. Somehow, amidst the pain, she'd managed to fall asleep. Afraid to disturb her with even the slightest noise or movement, Chuck tip toed back down the hall and collapsed onto the couch, sighing loudly as he settled into the soft cushions.

Beckman's offer whirled around and around in his mind. Sending Sarah to a CIA facility could only be a good thing, but it also meant letting her go and that was something that Chuck couldn't do.

 _Guess I've never been so great at thinking with my head_ , he thought ruefully. Pushing the decision aside for now, he closed his eyes and tried not to dream of the white house with a red door.

 **o0o**

Chuck stood in front of the stove, pouring pancake batter into a sizzling skillet with careful precision. When he heard the sound of the shower running around 7:30, he'd leapt into the kitchen, determined to surprise Sarah with her favorite breakfast. Or at least, what _had_ been her favorite breakfast. Part of Chuck was just desperate to see if it would trigger some memory.

Banana pancakes and bacon. Sarah was picky, she liked her bacon extra crispy just like he did—a topic they'd had ridiculously long conversations about. But Chuck had been a master of " _bacon-ing_ " since he was young. The pancakes were the tricky part. The mashed bananas made the batter thick and heavy and it was easy to overdo the outside of the pancakes while leaving the inside raw and mushy. That was how they always ended when he'd tried to impress Sarah with his flapjack flipping skills in the past. This time though….They would be perfect and she would remember something. Anything.

So caught up was he in his task that he didn't notice Sarah enter the kitchen until she spoke from close behind him, "Smells good."

Stifling a shout of surprise, he looked over his shoulder to see Sarah standing in one of his fluffy white bathrobes, her arms wrapped tight around her waist acting as a belt, since Chuck had somehow managed to lose the actual one. Her hair was still damp from the shower. It hung loosely around her pale face, shadowing her already tired eyes.

"Hey," Chuck said softly, flipping the pancakes before turning his full attention on her. "How are you feeling? Are you hungry at all?"

Sarah offered a tired smile, "I could eat. Headache's gone, for now."

"That's good." Chuck stifled the urge to question her further about the frequency of the headaches. "Check it out, I made your favorite."

"Banana pancakes."

"Yeah! How'd you know?" For a moment Chuck allowed himself to hope that for just a moment Sarah had remembered a part of her past on her own. But instead, she pointed to the empty box of pancake mix and banana peels that lay on the counter and Chuck felt his heart fall, "Right."

Sarah took a seat at the table while he arranged her plate. He hadn't had time to check the temperature of the pancakes and could only pray that they were done to perfection. He watched with a hawk like intensity, fingers laced in front of his nose, as Sarah cut into the pancakes and took a bite. He waited without breathing until she said, "They're good! And cooked through for once."

The words hung in the air for a long moment before either of them realized what she'd just said.

"Did you just—"

"You've cooked these—"

They stopped and looked at one another, neither one sure of what to do next—as if one wrong word would undo what had just happened.

"You've made these for me before," Sarah said again, squinting at her plate. "But they were always—"

"—Raw," Chuck finished for her. "Sarah, that's a memory. You just remembered something."

"I remembered pancakes."

"But it's something!" Chuck pressed, his voice rising excitedly. "It's something. It's part our life together-part of _your_ past!"

"But why this?" Sarah asked. The concern etched onto her features made it clear that she was a bit more skeptical than her husband. "Pancakes seem like such an insignificant thing to recall. What good does it do us?"

Chuck bit his lip in thought, "Maybe it proves that your memories can be recovered more easily if we jump them with something tactile? You can taste and smell the pancakes so that helps trigger different areas in your brain that are associated with memories."

Sarah looked thoughtful, "So, it's possible to bring back more memories if I've related them with something that I can sense in the present."

"Maybe," Chuck's eyes were shining. As small as it may be, this discovery gave him hope. "It's a lead. We can call Ellie and ask her what she thinks but in the meantime, maybe we can try a few more tactile experiments to see if they trigger anything."

Sarah nodded and went back to her breakfast. Chuck watched her quietly while trying to decide whether or not to tell her about Beckman's offer. In spite of the small victory they'd just gained, there was still a long way to go and Sarah deserved to know all of the options available to her, whether Chuck found them pleasant or not.

"Sarah, there's something else I should mention."

She looked up at him expectantly and he had to gather himself before continuing, "General Beckman called this morning. She…She offered you a place at an official CIA psychiatric facility in D.C."

"A mental hospital?" Sarah's eyes widened ever so slightly and Chuck saw her fist tighten around her fork. He'd frightened her; already he could see her withdrawing, turning into herself for protection.

"No, no, no!" he said quickly reaching out to lay a hand on top of hers. "It's not like that at all. They've got scientists who know the Intersect, Sarah. They've got resources—technology, that can help you…More than this little thing hopefully." He gestured to the Governor fastened to her wrist. Sarah was staring at him, her wide blue eyes searching his face, "You want me to go?"

"No! God no!" Chuck's cry came out louder than he'd intended and Sarah flinched slightly. Lowering his voice, he leaned forward, resting his other hand on her forearm, "I want you to stay here, Sarah. I want you to feel safe, I want to be what you need. But…."

Chuck swallowed thickly. His words were meant to be comforting, but the longer he spoke the more he felt like he was only building a wall between them.

"I'm not sure that I _can_ help….! Please believe me when I say that I will do anything for you, Sarah. Anything to make you feel like you belong here, anything that you think will help. But what if I'm not enough?"

Sarah's gaze dropped his hand on hers. "I just want to make sure that you're aware of all your options."

The silence between them was tense and heavy. Chuck was desperate for a reaction, but when none came he prodded her to look him in the eye, "Sarah, I love you. I want to help you any way that I can…Even if that means losing you."

Sarah's eyes were glistening with unshed tears and Chuck felt his own eyes beginning to flood when a knock on the door saved them both from another emotional breakdown.

"I'll get it."

Rubbing his eyes furiously, he took a deep breath to steady himself before opening the front door to see Morgan standing outside with a large grin, "Morning dude!"

"Hey buddy," Chuck smiled lightly. Morgan Grimes was just the kind soul he needed to see right now. "What's up?"

"I just swung by to check on you and Sarah. Is this a bad time? Can I come in? Do I smell bacon?"

"Help yourself," Chuck said letting Morgan through the doorway and laughing as he bolted towards the kitchen.

"Thanks man! Hey Sarah, morning."

Sarah had also done her best to hide any traces of tears, but her entire visage was still slumped and obviously exhausted, "Morgan."

"That's me. You know I'm glad you still remember me, it'd be tough to explain why your house is also inhabited by an awesome, albeit very small, bearded man almost 90% of the time otherwise," Morgan's attempt to make her laugh failed and Sarah simply looked at him. Clearing his throat, Morgan turned his attention to Chuck who stood at the far end if the kitchen, leaning against the wall, "Dude, guess who's back in town?"

"Who?"

"Casey! He showed up at my place the yesterday to ' _check on'_ me and Alex, entirely ruining my carefully planned night of Star Wars trilogy binging, I might add."

"He's back?" Chuck asked. "I thought he said he was going after Verbanski."

"Oh he found her, she visited Casa de la Grimes too. It was a fun reunion, wish you could have been there."

"Sorry buddy. I wonder why he hasn't dropped in on us yet."

"I'm sure he plans to," Morgan said taking a bite of bacon. "But he did just get back the other day and he and Gertrude need some time to do-the-do…fifty times in a row."

Chuck was busy trying to bleach his brain of the image of Casey and Verbanski when Morgan's phone rang loudly. Checking the ID, Morgan sighed irritably and raised it to his ear, "Sorry, one second….Hey, Ellie what's up?...Yes I did get your earlier messages but it was five in the morning here…You didn't say it was that important…Yeah he's here….Okay! Okay, Ellie we'll be right there I promise."

Morgan tucked the phone in his pocket and met Chuck's confused gaze with one of his own, "What?"

"That was Ellie? What did she want?"

"Dude she's left me like ten voicemails today. Casey too. In fact he asked me if she was trying to play some sort of prank on him. She hasn't called you?"

"No," Chuck said worriedly.

"Have you checked your phone?"

Realizing that he left it on the dining room table after his chat with Beckman earlier that morning, Chuck picked it up to see thirteen missed calls in his inbox, "Oh…Thirteen calls? What's going on?"

"Says she's got something to show us all; wants to set up a conference call in Castle. It's about you, Sarah."

Sarah, who'd acted as little more than a spectator during the entire conversation, suddenly perked with interest, "Me?"

"Your memory I mean. I think she's figured out something big."

Sarah looked at Chuck, exchanging hopeful glances with him.

"Morgan, buddy, you grab Casey and meet us in Castle. If Ellie's got something, then we don't have any time to lose."

 **o0o**

 **Pacific Standard Time: 0900 hours/Castle/Las Angeles/California**

There was something about Castle that felt familiar to Sarah. She hadn't been inside of the underground bunker since before the Bullet Train, but the quiet whir of machines and dull bluish hue that lit the rooms made her feel calm. As Chuck, Morgan and Casey worked to set up a connection with Ellie in Chicago, Sarah began to explore some of the corners of Castle hoping to trigger a memory. A few doors here and there led to containment units, while another led to a large conference room with more chairs than were necessary for their tiny crew. At the end of one hall there was a small wooden door with a brass handle, quaint and out of place considering all of the advanced technology that outfitted Castle. She opened it to find a small supply closet with nothing more than a few cleaning supplies and an old broomstick. As she looked around the tiny room an odd warmth began to bloom in her chest. Sarah paused, focusing hard on the feeling, searching her memory for its origin. Her pulse began to quicken and as she stared hard into the tiny broom closet she felt her stomach flutter. Her cheeks warmed as she realized what her mind, or perhaps what her body, was remembering about this closet. Closing the door, she took a moment to collect herself before joining the others in the main room.

"Hey," Chuck called to her excitedly. "Just in time. We're about to open the line." He paused when he saw the pink blush that colored Sarah's cheeks, "You okay?"

"Fine."

Chuck didn't look convinced but he nodded and with a few click strokes on the computer keypad, Ellie's face appeared on a large screen in front of them.

"Guys? Hey, can you all hear me?"

"Hey El," Chuck replied. Sarah watched a tender smile light up Chuck's face when he saw his sister. She couldn't remember much of her personal experiences with Ellie, but she and Chuck were obviously very close. "We're all here. What's going on? Did you find something?"

"Yes, or at least I think so. It's a bit of a long shot," Ellie began typing something at her computer while she spoke. "Mom contacted me about a week ago. She sent a file about something called The Key. Ring any bells?"

Everyone looked at Casey, who simply grunted and shrugged, "Never heard of it."

"It's supposedly a device that has the power to alter the Intersect. Chuck, dad was one of its developers. The file says that dad, Harley Winterbottom and Ted Roark split it into pieces to keep the power of the Intersect in check." Ellie paused, giving Chuck a chance to vocalize her solution.

"So, if we find this Key and use it with the Intersect glasses we found in Vail then—"

"Then there's a chance we may be able to fully restore Sarah's memory," Ellie answered for him. Her large brown eyes fell on Sarah and she smiled gently, "This is the answer, Chuck."

"But where is the Key?" Morgan interrupted. "All of the guys who had a piece are either dead-sorry guys-or missing. How do we find the pieces?"

"That's the catch," Ellie said returning to her computer. "I've tried contacting mom for clarification, but she's off grid somewhere. We're going to have to figure this one out on our own."

Casey rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Quinn must have been after the Key too. Why else would he want the Intersect unless he could find a way to alter it?"

"That's right," Morgan continued. "He knew that the 2.0 could damage a person's mind so he was planning on using the Key to make it perfect."

"But Quinn's dead," Chuck said despondently. "Even if he did have the pieces, or some idea of where to find them—we have no idea where he planned on looking."

"I'll bet if we find his base, we could find any information he had on the Key," Casey suggested.

"So we need to find Quinn's base of operations?" Ellie asked.

"But how do we do that without the CIA databases? I mean we're Carmichael Industries, granted, but we don't have nearly enough information to find a rogue spy base," Morgan said.

"I could flash." Everyone paused and turned to Sarah who had spoken up from beside Chuck. She met each of their gazes in turn as she continued, "If I flash on the Key schematics then we'll have their last known coordinates and more information about them than what your mother was able to find."

"You're not serious, right?" Chuck asked. When Sarah didn't respond, his voice rose in distress, "There's no way we're letting you flash! Not after this morning. We can't risk what might happen to you if you let the Intersect take control again."

Sarah's mouth formed a thin line, "So instead you suggest we do it the long way and let it take what's left slowly?"

"I'm not suggesting that I just think—"

Casey cleared his throat, interrupting before either of them could argue further, "We don't need a flash. We have Gertrude."

Morgan raised his brow thoughtfully, "Casey's got a point, guys. Gertrude may be rogue now, but I'm sure she's still got intel from Verbanski Corporation. She has to know something about Quinn."

"Nicholas Quinn. Forty eight years old. Rogue freelance spy, discharged from the CIA when he failed to obtain the Intersect and was captured by the enemy. His connections to Fulcrum, The Ring and Volkoff Industries made him one of the most versatile agents in the country. Sound about right?" Gertrude Verbanski strode down the stairs of Castle, stopping at the bottom to grace them a smug grin.

"How did you get in here?" Chuck asked.

"I coaxed the password out of John last night," she replied with a wink. "Oh don't look so surprised. You all need my help and if John Casey trusts me then you can too, right?"

Chuck and Morgan exchanged dubious glances, but Casey grunted with approval and so the matter was unanimously settled.

"Chuck," Ellie said, drawing attention away from Gertrude. "I'm sending you all the files mom gave me on the Key. It's up to you from here."

"Thanks El," Chuck replied. "This…Is exactly what we needed."

"Good luck," Ellie smiled. "And be safe."

The screen returned to its default display of the Carmichael Industries logo while Chuck typed away at the computer, transferring the files Ellie had sent onto a back-up drive.

"Quinn had a few bases all over the country," Gertrude said, joining the team in the middle of the room. "But he directed the majority of his operations from the East Coast. Specifically, Baltimore.

"Oh my god! Like from the musical _Hairspray_?" Morgan asked excitedly, his ears turning red when Casey growled, "Musicals, Grimes?"

"Sorry, Casey. What I meant to say was, ' _oh Baltimore, city with one of the highest crime and drug trafficking rates in America? Oh boy_!' However, it was also featured in the movie _Sleepless in Seattle,_ which—if I do say so myself—is some of Tom Hanks' best work. He and Meg Ryan both—"

"Morgan, buddy."

"Right. Sorry. Quinn, Key. Intersect. Spy stuff. I'm good."

"So we've got a location," Chuck said bringing focus back to the conversation. "We'll go to Baltimore, find Quinn's base and whatever information he had about the Key, we find the pieces and connect them to the Intersect glasses—"

"—And restore Sarah's memory!" Morgan finished excitedly.

"So the team's back together, huh?" Casey grunted.

"What do you say, guys? One more mission for Team Bartowski. This time for one of our own." Chuck looked around at the people he'd grown to cherish more than anything else over the last five years. For the last time, they would band together as the world's most unorthodox spies and finish off the Intersect once and for all.

"Back in the spy game," Morgan grinned, rubbing his hands together diabolically. "I'm so in."

"Same here," Casey said glancing at Sarah. "For old time sake."

"You're going to need my help, I've seen how the four of you operate on missions," Gertrude added. "It's embarrassing really." Chuck frowned, unamused.

"Chuck, I'm going too," Sarah said, touching his arm to grab his attention. Chuck studied her for a moment, before raising his brows at Morgan signaling that they needed a minute alone. Morgan nodded affirmatively moving away to study the Key schematics on screen with Gertrude and Casey.

"You're sure you want to come?" Chuck asked when he was certain that the others couldn't hear. "You can still take Beckman's offer. You'd be safe there while we get the pieces."

Sarah's eyes narrowed. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest. _Uh oh,_ he knew that look well.

"Memory issues aside, I'm still entirely capable of joining you on this mission," she whispered heatedly. "The Intersect is going to continue picking me apart whether I'm traveling across the globe or trapped in a stuffy psychiatrist's office."

Chuck raised his brows, she had a point.

"Chuck, Quinn took everything from me. I deserve to go with you and fight to get it back."

She met his gaze, blue eyes burning with an intensity he hadn't seen in weeks. She was right. If anyone had a score to settle with Quinn, it was Sarah.

"You're right, I know. I'm sorry. I just…I don't want—"

"I know," she said touching his arm lightly. "But if we stay together, we stand a better chance, right?"

A slow smile spread across Chuck's face, "Right."

Morgan cleared his throat from across the room interrupting the moment, "So…If you guys are all done having a heart-to-heart, we should probably get going."

"Good idea, buddy," Chuck said spinning on his heel and removing the flashdrive containing the files on the Key from the main computer. "All right Team Bartowksi, let's move out."

* * *

 _Until next time thank you for reading._


	3. Somewhere to Begin

_Welcome back. I'd original intended to make this a much longer chapter, but decided it would be best to break it into a smaller one filled with Charah goodness since the last two chapters have been a bit on the depressing side. The next chapter will be very plot heavy and action packed, so it will take me considerably longer to finish than what I've posted so far. So I'll leave you all on a high note for a while._

 _ **Warning: This chapter contains copious amounts of Charah fluff. Please consult your physician before consuming concentrated amounts of Charah as it may result in heart attacks or fainting spells.**_

 _I do hope you enjoy, as always reviews and/or critiques are welcome and appreciated._

 _A/N: I wanted to create some moments for Chuck and Sarah based on personal head canons as opposed to sticking strictly to what's described in the show, hence the addition of Moby Coffee (which is a real café in Burbank if you're interested in checking it out. And yes the "Shiny Squirrel" is one of their drinks, I thought it sounded very Chuck). Although I will obviously be adding important memories from the show too. Hopefully you find what I've created enjoyable._

 _This chapter was also heavily inspired by song which I've linked here if you'd like to give it a listen: watch?v=N3trFAwjgEM_

* * *

The team dispersed outside of Castle agreeing to meet up at LAX early the next morning for the long trip to Baltimore. Chuck and Sarah piled into their Sedan after the plans had been made and took off for Echo Park. Chuck couldn't help but notice that in spite of their discovery of the Key Sarah still seemed distant and distracted. He snuck glances at her from the corner of his eye as he drove. She kept her gaze out the passenger seat window, hands folded tightly in her lap.

"You feeling okay?" he asked after a while, his voice making Sarah jump. "I thought you would have been a little bit more excited now that we've got a lead."

"Sorry," she offered him a weak smile. "It's a lot to take in. I guess I'm still trying to figure out how to feel about everything."

Pursing his lips, Chuck turned the Sedan onto a narrow side street, taking them away from Echo Park and back towards the center of the city.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked when she noticed that they'd gone off the familiar path.

"Somewhere you'll like, trust me."

 **o0o**

"Here we are!" Chuck announced after a long and uncomfortably quiet drive. He pulled the Sedan into a small parking lot in front of a plain white building with a logo depicting a goofy cartoon whale above the glass doors.

"Moby's Coffee?" Sarah read the name of the place aloud, her brow scrunching in confusion.

"Yup. We used to come here when we both needed to unwind. Which was _a lot_ , because being a spy is seriously stressful stuff. But I'm sure I don't need to tell you that. Come on." Chuck hopped out of the car before she had a chance to respond and stood waiting for her, holding the door to the coffee shop open expectantly.

He bowed his head dramatically as she too climbed out of the car and approached the doors, waving her in with an, "After you m'lady."

Sarah didn't even bother to fight the uncharacteristic giggle Chuck's antics drew from her.

Inside the shop, the smell of freshly brewed coffee beans and sweet baked goods hit Sarah like a tidal wave. The familiar scents-although not necessarily associated with any specific memory—awakened nebulous feelings of happiness and comfort within her. Chuck hadn't been exaggerating when he said that this place had been a sort of haven for them. She could feel its affects, even now.

"Why don't you find us a seat?" Chuck said touching her arm lightly. "I'll grab our drinks."

Sarah nodded, picking her way through the rows of cute wooden tables and large plush couches to a particularly cozy corner in the rear of the café. Two plush sofas sat on either side of a low rectangular table, soft red pillows adorning each one. Next to the rightmost sofa was an old wooden bookcase filled with a plethora of paperback novels. Sarah took a moment to browse the titles, stopping when one of them caught her eye. Turning the small white book over in her hands she read the title aloud to herself. Something tugged at the back of her mind as she read the words. They were familiar. She couldn't remember how exactly, but she and this book had some sort of important history together.

Sarah continued to study the book at one of the couches while Chuck finished gathering their drinks. After another minute or so he joined her at the corner seats, placing a steaming mug in front of her with exaggerated caution, "Early Grey for the lady and for the gentleman a—"

"Shiny Squirrel?"

Chuck gaped as he sunk into the seat across from her, "…Yeah! You remember my drink?"

She nodded, a tiny smirk pulling at the corner of her lips, "Hard to forget a drink with such a ridiculous name."

"I think the word you were looking for was _delicious_ ," he corrected, taking a ship of the mixed white chocolate, caramel and mocha blend.

"I'm not even sure how much of that concoction is coffee, Chuck."

"It's gotta have some. Drinking it always wakes me up."

"That's probably an effect of all the sugar."

Chuck laughed heartily, "Fair enough."

They fell into comfortable silence as they sipped their drinks. Sarah took advantage of the quiet to return her attention to the book still resting in her lap. As she gazed at the front cover once again, two simple words popped into her mind. She wasn't sure how they were connected to the book, but for some reason she felt they were important.

Chuck set down his drink long enough to ask, "What do you have there?"

"Just an old book," she said running her fingers over the title. "I feel like I've seen it somewhere before."

"What is it?"

Sarah pushed the book across the table, turning it so that he could see the title.

 _101 Conversations Before I Do._

"Oh god," Chuck murmured. "I can't believe they have this here."

"We've used it?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "I thought it would make us better communicators if we asked each other some questions from each chapter. It feels so dumb now…"

"Tall and brunette," Sarah mumbled to herself. Chuck looked up at her, "What did you say?"

"Those words keep popping into my head whenever I look at the cover. Do they make sense to you?"

A wide grin spread across Chuck's face, "Yeah. One of the challenges was to describe your partner in five words."

"And I went with tall and brunette?"

"We were still working on perfecting those deep emotional conversations we're so good at now a days," Chuck replied with a smirk.

"I'd change my answer now, I think," Sarah said meeting his gaze across the table.

"Oh? Care to share?"

"Mmmm," Sarah paused, enjoying the effect her feigned consideration had on Chuck. "How about kind and charming—"

"I like it so far."

"Loyal. Strong. _Handsome_. Any of those better than tall and brunette?"

"Perfect," Chuck smiled brightly. "Which, ironically, is one of my words for you."

Sarah smirked as she took a sip of her tea, "Charming, indeed."

An incredible warmth began to spread through Sarah's body as she and Chuck continued to banter. _This must have been what it felt like in the beginning_ , she thought. Teasing, flirting, and confessing the most honest sides of themselves without batting an eye. It felt good to be so free with someone. Especially someone like Chuck.

Sarah took the book back from him and stood, crossing to return the novel back to its shelf on the bookcase. When she returned, she decided not to sit in her own seat, but instead joined Chuck on his side of the table, sinking onto the soft sofa next to him making sure that they were close enough for their shoulders and thighs to brush. He looked at her with soft brown eyes, silently thanking her for the contact before returning to focus on the last remnants of his drink.

She leaned against him slightly as foggy memories began to swirl around her head; memories of rainy days, curled against Chuck's side as they read or typed away at their computers or simply sat in silence enjoying one another's company.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

"Of course," Chuck said. Sarah watched as he lifted his left hand, briefly hovering it over her knee before clenching it tight and pulling away. He was still afraid of pushing her too far, she realized. If that was the case, then it was would be up to her to let him know just what she was comfortable with.

Reaching across his lap, she took the hand he'd raised in her own, lacing her fingers with his and squeezing softly. Chuck looked down at their intertwined hands and smiled, brushing his thumb across her own. The touch was simple and innocent, but in that moment, it felt to Sarah as if a damn had broken inside of her. In spite of everything she'd forgotten, she could still remember that Chuck was her safety net. He made her feel comfortable and loved; even in spite of her occasionally icy exterior. It was almost painful to realize that no matter how far away she might drift, Chuck would still be there waiting for her to come back to him. He'd told her before that he would always care for her, no matter what happened. But it wasn't until this moment that she believed him.

 _Thank you, Chuck._

 **o0o**

 **Pacific Standard Time: 2100 hours/Echo Park/Las Angeles/California**

Chuck and Sarah spent the rest of the day packing and preparing for their journey to Baltimore-and possibly beyond-depending what they found at Quinn's base. After their brief connection at the café, Sarah hadn't been able to put her feelings for Chuck out of her mind. It was horribly confusing to feel like both a stranger and someone keen for his affection at the same time. As she packed equipment and outfits for their mission, her mind kept going back to the moment when their eyes had met in the coffee shop. The moment when she'd clutched his hand and felt as if some unspoken promise had passed between them.

Remembering bits and pieces of their life together was both a comfort and a curse. It made her worry what would happen to Chuck if she slipped again. If she gave into these feelings that were slowly returning to her, she could end up devastating him should her memory fail entirely. Was she willing to put Chuck's heart at risk for the sake of her own happiness? Because as scared as she was to hurt him, it felt so wonderful to let herself be swept away by these feelings. Right now, when she was a stranger in her own mind and body, Chuck kept her sane. He made her feel real. Sarah looked over her shoulder at the man dominating her thoughts. He bustled about the bedroom, gathering ties, suits and t-shirts and tossing them carelessly into his black suitcase.

"Hey Baltimore has some nice beaches, right? Do you think I should bring this?" He asked holding up a pair of bright red swim briefs. Sarah's eyebrows rose as she gazed at the tiny piece of fabric. It was almost too ridiculous to imagine Chuck strolling down the beach in a suit so revealing.

"No, please. Do not."

"That bad huh? I thought they showed off my legs quite nicely."

It took Sarah a moment to realize that he was teasing her, "Where on Earth did you get those?"

"A gift from good old Captain Awesome. Now _he's_ a guy who can pull them off," Chuck's brows pulled together as he realized what he'd said. "That didn't come out how I imagined it would….Please ignore the fact I just insinuated that I enjoy seeing my brother-in-law in a Banana Hammock."

"Consider it ignored."

"Great," Chuck scanned the room quickly before snapping his fingers and shouting, "Toothbrushes! Be right back."

Sarah watched him go with a smile, allowing that buoyant warmth to spread through her body again. She turned to the bedside table, searching the drawer for her combat knife, when her eyes fell on her abandoned wedding band. Picking up the small golden band, Sarah poised it above her left ring finger but stopped before she could slip it on.

 _Not yet_ , she thought sadly. _Not until I know that I won't ruin this….Or him._

Instead of abandoning the ring again, however, she dug through her small jewelry box until she found an old silver chain that she'd lost the pendant for long ago. Slipping the chain through the ring, she hung the makeshift necklace around her neck, clasping the lock and touching the ring briefly from where it now rested against her chest.

At that moment Chuck reentered the room. He watched her fiddle with the ring fondly from the doorway before speaking, "You don't have to do that, you know."

"I wanted to," she responded quietly. Sighing, she tugged the zipper of her suitcase shut and set it aside before crossing the room to meet Chuck in the middle. "I may not remember the details of our life Chuck, but after everything that's happened recently….What you've done for me, in spite of what I….God, I don't even know what I'm trying to say."

Chuck reached out, taking one of her hands and stroking it as he had earlier at the café. She met his gentle brown eyes again, "I don't know how this will end, Chuck. For all we know about the Key this entire mission could end up being nothing more than a wild goose chase. But, no matter what _does_ happen, I want you to know that I'm grateful to you. For everything—and that I'm sorry for putting you through all this."

"I've told you before," Chuck said quietly, "This isn't your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Sarah ducked her chin to hide the tears forming in her eyes, ' _Stop being so damn selfless, Chuck_.'

"I guess I just wanted to say that however this ends up, I want to spend whatever time we have left…together." The words weren't as eloquent as she wanted them to sound, but everything inside of her was too jumbled to give voice to her true emotions. For now, it was the best she could do. Looking up at Chuck, she saw his brown eyes also shone with unshed tears.

"That's all I want too," he said. "You know before we were married or dating or even just considering the idea of becoming involved in some sort of relationship—we were friends, Sarah. And partners. We're a good team and if we stick together we'll figure out something by the end of this. I know it."

Sarah felt a burning lump rise in her throat as Chuck's voice grew hopeful. Unable to respond to his words of encouragement she could only stare at their clasped hands until Chuck asked in near whisper, "Do you trust me, Sarah?"

 _Oh, screw it._

Throwing caution to the wind, Sarah ignored the part of her that was still wary of attaching herself to Chuck and closed the distance between them, pressing her lips soundly to his.

It had been three very long months since she'd allowed herself to be remotely intimate with the man she now gripped like a lifeline and as she pressed against him now she felt an enormous weight lifted from her shoulders. She was light and free, her heart hammering against her ribs like she was a young girl again experiencing her first kiss.

Chuck was almost too surprised to respond and for a brief moment Sarah was worried that she'd crossed a line. Her fears were assuaged when Chuck's arms folded tightly around her, one hand braced against the small of her back while the other tangled itself in her hair. His mouth quickly opened to hers and she shuddered with pleasure when his tongue brushed lightly against her lips.

Just like before in the café, vague memories and emotions bombarded Sarah as she and Chuck continued to indulge in one another. The kiss felt familiar, like she'd experienced it a hundred times before and yet at the same time, it was new and exciting, full of unbridled passion and months of suppressed desire.

Her hands traveled from his smooth cheeks, down to his chest where they latched on to the thin blue shirt he wore and in that moment Sarah Walker decided that her worst enemy had never been any of the terrorists or petty criminals she'd taken down for the CIA over the years, but that damn piece of blue fabric that formed a thin yet impregnable barrier between her and Chuck's bare skin.

Giving in to the desire her body so clearly remembered, she stretched onto her tiptoes, pressing herself against his body and smiling into the kiss when Chuck moaned softy in response.

Before anything more could happen, Chuck withdrew from the embrace, swallowing thickly as he tried to reclaim control of himself, "Sarah wait….We shouldn't…."

Sarah cleared her throat as she too tried to reign in the unanticipated amount of passion that had taken over every part of her being, "I'm sorry."

"No, no, no, no! No. Don't be sorry," Chuck insisted, gripping her arms gently. "I just don't want us to rush anything. If we…If something happened and then you forgot where you were the next morning….I don't want that to hurt you."

"I understand," she reassured him with a smile. Disappointed as she was to have been interrupted, Chuck had a valid point. "We'll take it slow."

"For now," Chuck added with a coy grin.

"For now."

Letting go of her arms, Chuck took a few steps back towards the doorway, rubbing his neck uncomfortably, "I guess I should leave you to get some sleep, huh? We've got a big day tomorrow."

"You could stay in here tonight," she blurted. "If you want to, I mean."

Chuck's brows rose.

"Just to sleep, of course," she added quickly. "Taking it slow. It's just-it feels better when you're around."

A slow grin crept across Chuck's face, "Okay, I'll stay."

 **o0o**

Sarah lay curled against Chuck's side, one arm flung over his waist. She'd lain awake long after he'd fallen asleep, watching his chest rise and fall steadily and studying the way the moonlight lit his face. It was frustrating not to remember why it felt so right to lie by his side and simply listen to him breathe, but at the same time it was enough just to feel comfortable beside him again. Glancing briefly over her shoulder, she checked the alarm clock on the bedside table: 1 AM. They had to be up again in only four hours, but Sarah couldn't sleep.

Her body still buzzed with the warm afterglow of their kiss and her mind still swam with memories that continued to slip out of her reach just before she could grab hold of one. She was able to recall one thing, though it hardly made any sense. Over Chuck's shoulder she could see their bags propped against the wall and for some reason, Sarah could not shake the feeling that she felt safe tonight because of that one simple suitcase.

* * *

 _ **Thank you all for reading this chapter of LYM, I wanted to address a few comments/questions left in the reviews before I go however:**_

 **knightrid3r:** _Thank you so much for catching my egregious spelling error, in my defense I wrote it near 3 AM haha. In any case, your comment reminded me to be careful with proofreading, I want this story to be the best it can be. I did not mean for adult themes to refer to rape via Quinn or his men. I personally feel that adding a villain who rapes/abuses the protagonist to assert his "evilness" is a bit of a cheap move. Just my opinion, some villians use the trope very well. However, I also feel I'm not a strong enough writer to deal with that particular topic without offending someone. Anyway, your thorough analysis of my last chapter was very inspiring and meaningful thank you so much for your continued support!_

 **Craspon:** _Thank you, I do agree that seeing Sarah lose her memory slowly is in a way worse, but it also makes it possible for her to fight back as opposed to having everything sucked away by Quinn. I also was pretty adamant about avoiding the "magical kiss" idea when writing this, preferring to try and explain the Intersect damage with some science-y stuff. We'll see how it goes, I am a sucker for Disney magic sooo…_

 **tut1971:** _Thank you very much! I'm glad you feel there's a good balance of angst and hope, I'm doing my best to keep the story "real". Also, yes I plan to include MANY more chapters, strap in! I hope to continue to entertain you and thanks again._

 _Thank you to everyone still reading and reviewing, it's been great so far and I'm excited to keep going! Until next time…._


	4. Losing Another Memory

_A/N: Welcome to another update. I cannot thank everyone enough for each and every review left on the last chapter. Your kind words and helpful critiques are incredibly inspiring! I took a leap for this chapter and decided to create an original villain for this story. I personally feel like many of the villains in Chuck suffered from weak writing, they weren't bad villains per say, they just weren't given good direction. This is not to say that mine will be any better, in fact I'm asking you all to sincerely critique him for me. Please feel free to be honest and tell me if you feel he's too cheesy/unbelievable/etc. I tried basing him off of Alexei Volkoff as I feel he was Chuck's best villain. He was funny but also able to destroy you if you crossed him._

 _I hope you all enjoyed the fluff last chapter because now we are getting into the drama. Without further ado, please enjoy._

* * *

 **Japan Standard Time: 1000 hours/3 months prior to present day/Somewhere outside Tokyo**

"Pierce, we found Quinn!"

Benjamin Pierce looked up from the scanner installed in the dashboard of his car to see Agent Myerson approaching from the vacant train tracks.

"We found his body farther north, sir. About 300 yards away from the tracks. It looks like he was thrown from the train….It's…not a very pleasant sight."

Pierce clenched his jaw, he hadn't expected Quinn to be alive, of course. There'd been little hope for their leader's survival when his communicator went dark during the mission. Nicholas Quinn had never been one to cut himself off from his team. But having it verified only meant that Pierce's work had just begun, "Did you find anything on the body?"

"No sir," Myerson replied. "There's no sign of the glasses or Agent Carmichael."

Pierce chuckled to himself, "So not even Nicholas Quinn was able to stop the relentless Mr. Carmichael."

If Carmichael and his agents had escaped the Bullet Train with the Intersect glasses then it was safe to assume that they would soon discover the existence of the Key and if Quinn was no longer around to put a stop to Carmichael's interference, then it was Pierce's duty as second-in-command to finish what his chief had started.

"Myerson gather the team and organize transportation for Quinn's body back to headquarters. If Carmichael and his crew have the Intersect then there's no time to lose," Pierce adjusted his sunglasses and ducked back into his truck, pausing when Myerson asked, "Would you suggest that we initiate Code Black, sir? If Carmichael's still on the loose with the Intersect then things could get dangerous very quickly."

"Dangerous?" Pierce smirked at his comrade's alarmed expression. "No Myerson. This is when things get _interesting._ "

 **Pacific Standard Time: 0400 hours/Echo Park/Burbank/California**

Chuck woke to the gentle glow of the sunrise peeking through his window shades. As he struggled to fully awaken, he became aware of soft warmth tucked against his right side. He turned his head and his nose brushed against messy waves of golden hair.

 _Sarah._

He'd almost forgotten that she'd asked him to stay with her the night before. She lay against him like they had so often before; with one arm draped over his chest and her feet tucked between his own for warmth. Chuck felt his heart swell with love for the woman beside him. The clock on the bedside table caught his attention and he remembered that soon he would have to end this perfect moment so that they could meet the others at the airport. But for now, he could stay here and pretend that nothing had ever changed. Just for now, he could hold his wife close and pretend that she remembered him.

He kissed the top of her head gently, closing his eyes and breathing her in. She stirred slightly when he brought his arms around her to pull her closer, but did not wake fully.

"I love you, Sarah," he whispered into her hair, smiling when he felt her squeeze him lightly in response.

 **o0o**

Gertrude studied Sarah and Chuck in her seat across the aisle from the sleeping couple. The two had arrived at the airport that morning looking equally exhausted. It hadn't been long after the plane took off that they'd fallen asleep, leaning against one another for support.

"Walker seems to have lost a bit of her fire since we last met," she muttered to Casey. He lowered his magazine and grunted in agreement, "Walker had a bad run in with the same Intersect Grimes did when he infiltrated your facility."

Gertrude shuddered, "God, those frosted tips…"

Casey smirked and looked over her shoulder to examine the couple, "The Intersect did more damage to her than it did to Grimes."

"What kind of damage?" Gertrude asked with genuine concern. In spite of their rocky beginnings, she'd grown to respect Sarah during their brief mission together nearly a year ago. They had quite a bit in common.

"Intersect impaired her memory. She's hardly the same person you met a year ago," Casey's jaw clenched as he spoke and Gertrude saw an uncharacteristic tenderness in his eyes. "Quinn's men are gonna pay for it, I'll see to that personally."

"Are we talking revenge plots back here?" Morgan asked popping up over the seat in front of them. "Mind if I join in? I forgot to bring a book and we've still got a good hour or two until we land so…"

Gertrude glanced amusedly at Casey who rolled his eyes and groaned, "Can't believe I forgot what a joy it is to work with you Morgan."

"Aww, I missed you too big guy."

 **o0o**

 **Eastern Standard Time: 1500 hours/South Central Avenue/Baltimore City/Maryland**

Once the team landed in Baltimore, Casey took the liberty of renting a car to get them around the city. Gertrude had booked a hotel for them to stay at while they searched for Quinn's base and once they stopped by to drop off their bags, they were out the door again. Gertrude pulled out a GPS-like device that would direct them to the coordinates she'd dug up for Quinn's HQ as Casey drove. The drive took them past the busier parts of the city and into an older, less populated area filled with old warehouses and industrial relics. Eventually they left the car to continue down smaller side streets on foot and finally, Gertrude's device beeped loudly, signaling that they'd reached their destination.

"Um…Are we sure this is the right place?"

Verbanski's GPS coordinates had brought them to a large red brick warehouse that looked like it had been constructed decades ago. It was obviously still functioning, the electrical wires and plumbing cables were evidence enough of that, but the building was in a serious state of disrepair.

"This is it," Verbanski said placing the locator in her pack.

"It's just an old warehouse," Morgan muttered to himself. "It looks deserted."

"What did you expect, Grimes?" Casey growled. "A big glowing sign advertising this as a secret spy base?"

Morgan frowned, "I'm just saying it looks abandoned, Casey! If what's left of Quinn's men are already gone then what are the chances that we'll find anything in there?"

"We won't know until we look," Chuck said, stepping towards the large metal doors. "Come on. We came all this way, we can't stop now."

Supporting Morgan's theory that Quinn's team had already vacated the premises, the doors creaked open without resistance. The team drew their guns-and tranq pistols-creeping slowly into the darkened warehouse one by one. The inside of the building was utterly deserted, only large clouds of dust floated silently between the rows of concrete pillars.

"Great…"Morgan groaned, his voice echoing around the large room. "Empty."

"Shutup Grimes," Casey said as he began running his hands over the surface of the walls and pillars. "There's got to be a switch here somewhere."

"To what? An underground bunker or something?"

"Exactly," Verbanski said, her tone making it clear that Morgan was wearing on her nerves. "Quinn wouldn't keep his base out in the open for anyone to walk in and see. He would have had a cover operation set up in here with the entrance to the base being hidden somewhere."

"Like the BuyMore and Castle?"

"Now you're catching on," Casey drawled. "Sometimes I wonder why we bring you along. Now shutup and look for a switch."

Morgan trudged off, grumbling to himself while Chuck and Sarah began scanning the back of the warehouse together.

"See anything?" Chuck whispered. There was no one to hear them in the building, but somehow it still felt sinister.

"Nothing," Sarah responded just as quietly. "No switches, no triggers, not even a booby trap. You know maybe Morgan is right. It could be that this isn't the right place."

"Keep looking." They continued to search the place in silence until Chuck finally asked, "Sarah, do you still have your Governor on?"

"Of course."

"Good," he said. "I want to make sure you're not able to flash if we do find something in here."

Before Sarah could respond, Verbanski called out, "Over here!"

The team regrouped around Gertrude who'd found a hidden hatch in the far left corner of the warehouse.

"A trap door?" Morgan asked in disbelief. "Seriously? I thought Quinn was, like, a technology master."

"This is a smart move if you ask me," Casey replied. "Our first thought was to look for a switch—any other intruder would have thought the same thing. A trap door can be hidden with a desk or carpet. It's unassuming. Impressive. Good catch, Gertrude."

She winked, "Thank you, John."

Chuck, Sarah and Morgan exchanged uncomfortable glances. As Casey lifted the hatch, the others raised their guns, peering down into the hole to see a brightly lit, stark white room below.

"Let's go," Casey ordered. "Everyone keep your guard up."

They descended the tiny flight of metal stairs, gathering in the center of the underground bunker. It very closely resembled Castle, with walls full of computer screens, long metal tables, and miles of wires and cables. But it was otherwise entirely empty; the computer screens blank and the doors that split off from the main room tightly closed.

The only thing that stood out in the uncomfortably bright room was a tiny black flash drive sitting in the middle of the conference table.

"What is this?" Morgan asked, reaching for the drive.

"Don't!" Chuck shouted, worried that touching the device would trigger a trap. Morgan's hand froze directly above the flash drive and at the same moment, one of the large screens on the left wall flickered to life.

"Agent Carmichael _and Co_. Glad to finally meet you all face to face…So to speak."

They whirled towards the screen, guns raised, only to see the face of a young man grinning at them from within it. He had short, floppy brown hair and watery blue eyes. He was tall and thin with pale skin and a long pointed nose. But the most surprising thing about his appearance was his age. He couldn't have been more than twenty five years old, the patchy stubble on his face making him appear even younger than that.

"Who are you?" Chuck asked, keeping his gun trained on the screen as if he could somehow shoot the man inside.

"Benjamin Pierce is the name, spying's the game," Pierce crossed his arms over his scrawny chest. "You know I expected you to be a bit…I don't know…Cooler?"

Morgan snorted, "You're one to talk, scrawny."

"Morgan!" Casey hissed.

Pierce laughed as if he'd just heard the greatest joke in the world, "Fair enough, Grimes. Fair enough."

"Grimes?" Morgan blinked in surprise.

"Oh yes. I'm aware of who all of you are. Morgan Grimes, Burbank BuyMore employee and at one point in time, host to the Intersect. Colonel John Casey, former NSA agent and firearms expert. Sarah Walker, former CIA with a plethora of unique combat and espionage skills. Gertrude Verbanski, capable spy and CEO of Verbanski Corporation, wasn't expecting you…. and of course the ringleader of it all, Charles Irving Bartowski, alias Charles Carmichael, which I just have to say, may be _the most_ cliché spy name I've ever heard." Pierce smiled amiably at them as they gaped openly at the screen.

"You know who we are?" When Chuck finally spoke, his mouth had gone bone dry.

"Of course," Pierce looked genuinely shocked. "Considering you were once the CIA's top agents, you all could work on keeping your covers a bit more covert. Although it's not entirely your fault, I suppose. You see I'm not an ordinary spy either."

"Oh?" Casey's face had gone beet red.

Ignoring Casey, Pierce kept his pale eyes trained on Chuck, "In fact, you and I have a lot in common Chuck. We both attended incredibly prestigious schools at a young age, although I daresay that Yale might be a little bit more impressive than Stanford. We both dropped out, both have incredibly high IQ's…and we've both been taken advantage of by the damn CIA."

Chuck exchanged a glance with Sarah, whose face had frozen into a mask of passivity. Trying to adopt her seemingly apathetic attitude, Chuck cleared his throat before responding, "You work for Quinn?"

" _Worked_ for Quinn…You threw him out a train window, remember?"

"What do you want, Pierce?"

"The same thing you do, Chuck. The Key," Pierce leaned forward, lacing his fingers and resting his chin on his fists. "You know something Chuck? The more I learn about you, the more intriguing I find you. I don't understand how you've gotten to where you are considering the embarrassing way you operate. Now, I'm going to find out."

Pierce nodded towards the metal table where the flash drive still lay untouched, "Behind you, you will find all the information you need to track down and obtain the pieces of the Key. I, however, have the exact same information." Pierce raised an identical drive in front of him. "Because you intrigue me so, I propose a little contest, Chuck. The first to find all three pieces of the Key gets the Intersect glasses. No fight, no guns, no stabbing one another in the back. The first to the finish wins fair and square. You're all about peaceful negotiations aren't you?"

"Why do you want the Intersect?" Chuck asked. Pierce merely smiled, "I can't give you _all the answer_ s, Chuck. That wouldn't be any fun. Use that big brain of yours to figure some of this out on your own."

Pierce switched his gaze to Morgan and gestured to the drive on the table, "Go ahead, take it. Good luck Team Bartowski."

Pierce leaned forward as if to turn off the computer screen on his end before pausing suddenly and snapping his fingers, "Oh! One more thing before I go. One of you," he paused and gazed at each one of them in turn, "has the Intersect and I need to know who if I'm going to beat you at this race, Chuck. So, consider this your first little test. I've prepared a package for you."

Pierce pressed a button on his side of the screen and a tiny, black box extended from below the main screen, "If you can decode this quickly enough, then you won't die in a disastrous explosion. Cheers, Chuck." The screen flickered off and in place of Pierce's pale face was an enormous red countdown set at **00:30** seconds.

"What the hell?!," Morgan cried. Casey and Gertrude were the first to reach the small black box that had popped out below the screen. It was smooth and blank with no visible manufactured seams or screws. There would be no use trying to break it open. The top of the box flashed continuously with rows and rows of shifting scrolling numbers.

"Damn it," Casey swore. "It's locked with a code."

"How are we supposed to crack it?!" Chuck cried, his voice rising with panic. There would be a chance if they had more than thirty seconds, but the time was ticking away quickly and the numbers flashed across the box faster than Chuck could comprehend.

"Chuck, I have to flash," Sarah said staring at the box.

"What?! No! No way."

"There's no other choice! You heard what Pierce said, only the Intersect can unlock it quickly enough!"

"Sarah, no!" Chuck argued, blocking her path when she tried to approach. "If you flash again you could lose everything."

"You don't think I'm aware of that? Would you rather we all die right here?"

"Uhh….guys," Morgan was pointing to the screen that now displayed **00:10** seconds in blinking red print.

Chuck looked at the screen and then back at Sarah and in spite of the countdown, time seemed to stand still as their eyes met. Chuck didn't move from out of her way as she approached and it wasn't until Casey shoved him to the side that Sarah was able to pass, "Walker now!"

 **00:05**

Chuck watched in horror as Sarah tore the Governor from her wrist and gripped the black box tightly with both hands. Her face went blank, lidded eyes flickering back and forth as her brain scrambled for the correct information.

She blinked rapidly, the flash completed and tapped frantically on the box. Nothing happened. The box's numbers continued to scroll and the countdown continued to blink. Before they could even try to hide from the oncoming blast, the countdown reached **00:00** and the room went dead silent.

The team stood frozen in place, hands raised, eyes closed-waiting for the end. But nothing happened. The numbers disappeared and Pierce's voice echoed from within the blank screen, "Thank you, Chuck."

"It was fake," Chuck breathed, his hands shaking with fear and rage. "It wasn't a real bomb. He tricked us."

"He tricked us?" Morgan asked quietly, looking at Sarah who still stood staring at the box.

"All he wanted was to figure out who had the Intersect," Chuck realized. "He was never going to kill us, he just wanted to toy with us…"

"Sick bastard," Casey grumbled from where he stood next to Verbanski.

"Sarah!" Chuck hurried to her side, scooping the Governor off the ground and looping it around her wrist as he spoke. "Are you alright? Did you-? Can you still remember? Do you know where you are?"

She nodded numbly, avoiding his gaze, "I'm fine."

Chuck's eyes flicked to Casey and an uncharacteristic rage rose up inside of him, "You made her flash."

"I didn't _make_ her do anything," Casey replied with narrowed eyes.

"You pushed me out of the way!" Chuck shouted, walking towards Casey with his fists clenched. "We should have waited. You know what the Intersect is doing to her, Casey. You know! You made her flash!"

The two men were nearly nose to nose by now. Casey raised a hand, bracing it against Chuck's shoulder to keep him at bay, "You better calm down Bartowski or I'll put you on the ground myself. We had no way of knowing that bomb was a fake. Walker was doing her duty as a member of this team."

"Doing her duty?! Do you even care what happens to her?"

"Just because you're the only one who _still_ doesn't use his brain on missions doesn't mean we all have to do it your way, Bartowski."

Blind rage had taken over Chuck and before he could even comprehend what he was doing, his fist connected hard with Casey's jaw.

"Chuck!" Sarah was behind him in an instant, grabbing his arm before he could continue his angry assault. "Stop! Casey's right. I'm the one who decided to flash. This was my choice."

He looked at her over his shoulder and immediately felt his rage turn to anguish.

"Fighting with each other won't solve anything. I flashed. It's over, there's nothing we can do about it now. The consequences are mine to deal with," Sarah's face was hard and angry and Chuck felt ashamed to meet her gaze.

"Casey," he turned to the man, who'd risen from the floor and was rubbing his bruised jaw. "I….I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Casey just grunted. Chuck had let his control slip and now the damage was done. It was going to take more than an apology to fix what he'd just done.

"We need to get out of here. Pierce could have another trap hidden somewhere," Gertrude said, keeping a wary eye on Chuck. "Grimes, grab the drive and let's go."

 **o0o**

The care ride back to the hotel was uncomfortably tense. Not a word passed between the team as they drove back through the old historic district towards the center of the city. Chuck was terrified. Quinn was dead, but Benjamin Pierce presented a new and very dangerous threat. Now, not only would they have to deal with whoever had the pieces of the Key, but also Pierce and his men.

The worst part of it all, Chuck thought, was that he knew who they were and possibly everyone with a connection to them as well. That meant Ellie, Awesome and Clara were once again in danger. Not to mention Mary Bartowski, Alex, Emma, Molly, and even Big Mike and the BuyMore crew back in Burbank. They'd set off on a mission to restore Sarah's memory and in doing so had fallen into a plot much larger than any of them had anticipated. Chuck rested his forehead against the car window as Casey drove, feeling like he might shatter into pieces at any moment. Everything that could have gone wrong so far on this mission _had,_ and this was only just the beginning.

 **Eastern Standard Time: 1730 hours/Inn Harbor Hotel/Baltimore/Maryland**

Back at the hotel Casey and Gertrude took Morgan to examine the files stored on the recovered flash drive, insisting that Chuck and Sarah return to their room to rest; Casey making sure to point out that they didn't need another one of Chuck's outburst to interrupt their analysis of the intel. Chuck would have given protest, but he was too exhausted to care at this point. Part of him was also afraid of discovering what was in store for them once they opened that device. Sarah didn't seem keen on being involved in the process either; she'd remained utterly stone faced all the way back to the hotel.

Parting ways with the rest of the team in the main lounge, Chuck and Sarah trekked up to their room, heavy silence blanketing them as they walked. Once inside, Sarah made her way to the bed, sitting stiffly on the edge and twiddling with the Governor. Chuck stood near the door, waiting for her to say something, but she remained silent.

"What happened when you flashed, Sarah?" Chuck asked finally, keeping his voice as gentle as possible.

"Nothing happened, I'm fine."

"I don't believe that."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that," she said bitterly, rising and walking into the large bathroom. He followed and stood in the entrance while she stooped at the sink to splash cool water on her face.

"You didn't feel any pain?"

"No."

"No migraine now?"

"No."

"You didn't forget anything?"

Sarah gripped the edge of the sink, her knuckles turning white.

"Sarah, what did you forget?"

"A name," she answered finally. "A face. I think he was someone important….Brown hair, but longer than yours. Blue eyes. I knew him before all this. Before you."

Chuck's eyes widened, "Bryce."

Sarah just looked at him, the name held no meaning for her anymore, Chuck realized. A twisted part of him was almost grateful that she'd forgotten Bryce Larkin instead of him. But not more than a moment had passed before Chuck berated himself for thinking such a thing. Any memory lost to Sarah was important because it mean she was also losing a part of herself.

"He was a friend of mine back at Stanford," Chuck tried to clarify, "And your partner for a long time. He's the reason we met, actually."

"Can I see him? Do you know where he is?"

"He's….He's dead, Sarah," Chuck felt his chest constrict when Sarah's face went pale. "He died a few years ago, fighting to protect us."

"Oh god," Sarah wrapped her arms around her waist, turning away from Chuck and pacing across the room slowly.

"It's alright," Chuck tried to reassure her. "It's okay. We'll get the Key and you'll remember him again. It will be fine, Sarah—"

"God, will you stop saying that!"

Chuck froze as Sarah whirled on him with a ferocity he'd never seen before.

"You don't know that everything will be okay, Chuck! Did what just happen at the warehouse mean nothing to you? We don't even know if this 'Key' will do what it's supposed to! You keep telling me that everything will be fine but I think it's time you face the fact that there aren't always happy endings, Chuck! Sometimes….Sometimes things end badly…everyone gets hurt…and we have to deal with the fallout."

"Okay, fine!" Chuck replied raising his arms. "This whole mission could be pointless! We may never get your memories back! Is that what you want to hear?"

She opened her mouth to reply but, finding no words, closed it and turned away again.

"You're right, Sarah," he continued lowering his voice. "We could chase Pierce across the entire globe, fight every bad guy that gets in our way, gather all the pieces we need to complete the glasses and _still_ end up with nothing. But I can't think like that. Not while there's a chance that it _could_ work and that there _could_ be a happy ending."

Chuck could see Sarah trembling across the room, but he continued, "But if you want end this now Sarah, you can. You can walk out that door and walk away from all of this and I won't blame you for a thing. But I will keep going. I won't stop until I find those pieces and when I do, I'll come find you. Wherever you are; and I'll have a way to bring your memories back. Not for my sake Sarah, but for yours."

Sarah's eyes filled with tears, her stony visage cracking under the weight of his words. When she spoke again her voice was almost too quiet for Chuck to hear, "Why?"

Chuck's shoulders heaved in an enormous shrug and his chin trembled as he responded, "Because I love you."

Sarah raised a hand to her face, brushing away the falling tears with the tips of her fingers.

"I'm gonna say it again just because it feels really good. I love you…and maybe you don't feel the same way anymore and you know what, that's okay! Because that doesn't change anything. There is nothing in this world that will stop me from fighting for you."

 _Crying, always crying,_ Chuck thought as tears began to drip down his own cheeks. _That's all we do nowadays._

"I'm sorry," Sarah said suddenly trying to blink away her tears. "It's so hard to keep thinking positively sometimes. I didn't mean to shout. I just…."

"It's alright," Chuck said soothingly. "I can't imagine what it must feel like for you."

"It's terrifying," she said with a shaky laugh. "But you're right, I need to keep hoping. Giving up now won't do me any good."

Chuck smiled sadly, taking a single step forward and opening his arms to her. She moved into his embrace almost immediately, pressing her cheek against his shoulder and looping her arms tight around his waist. Chuck's right hand went to work stroking her back soothingly while the left cradled her head, his fingers threading loosely through her hair, "We've got to stay strong."

She nodded, forgoing a verbal response and instead moving her hands up his back to clutch his shoulders and pull him closer. They stood that way for a long time until Chuck eventually suggested they rest on the bed instead. Sarah agreed, parting from him only long enough to climb onto the soft bed before curling against him again. He kept a tight grip on her while she nuzzled against the side of his neck, the steady beat of his pulse lulling her into a state of absolute calm.

"Tell me a story, Chuck," she said finally. "About us."

"A story huh? Let's see. Oh, I've got a good one, it's a little bit long though. That okay?" She nodded, shifting slightly to rest her body more comfortably against his.

"Alright. Well, it all starts out with a double agent named Daniel Shaw."

"This is a good story?" she murmured against his neck.

"Oh I think you'll like the way it ends," Chuck smiled to himself. "I certainly did."

 **o0o**

"So according to the information on the drive, the pieces of the Key were divided among Steven Bartowski—alias Orion—Ted Roark and Alexei Volkoff when he was Hartley Winterbottom," Gertrude summarized as she Morgan and Casey finished examining the encrypted files they'd found in Pierce's base. "That means that two of the pieces now likely reside with Volkoff Industries and any agents left associated with Fulcrum."

"That doesn't make any sense," Casey muttered. "We took out Fulcrum and The Ring a long time ago, they don't exist anymore."

"Not necessarily true, John," Gertrude corrected. "The Ring was made up of singular cells that banded together under the leadership of the Five Elders. They are in custody, but that doesn't mean that there aren't a few rogue cells still running around trying to get the group back on its feet.

"What about Volkoff Industries?" Morgan queried. He stood next to Casey munching on a handful of Macadamia nuts.

"Where did you get those?"

"The mini fridge. They're complimentary!"

"You pay for those moron," Casey said shaking his head. "That's coming out of your pocket."

"Getting back to the mission," Gertrude interrupted rolling her eyes. "Volkoff Industries now act as simple arms dealers. Without Alexei in power I doubt they want anything to do with the Intersect."

"So the piece wouldn't be with Volkoff, but with Winterbottom?" Morgan asked, apparently already having put the argument over the nuts out of his mind. "We don't know where Hartley is though. He disappeared with Vivian."

"True, but his house still exists doesn't it?" Casey asked. "I'll bet if we take another trip back to Somerset, we'll find something in that little cottage of his that we didn't before."

"I'm always up for a trip to England," Morgan chimed.

"This isn't a vacation, Grimes," said Gertrude. "This mission isn't just about Walker anymore either. If Pierce gets his hands on these pieces, things could go very wrong, very quickly."

"Yeah, but he won't," Morgan replied. "We're Team Bartowski, no one beats us."

"The fact that he knows our identities is the problem," said Casey. "It puts the people we care about back home in danger."

Morgan's face went white, "Oh no…Alex. Oh man, I need to call her, tell her to get somewhere safe."

"Already done," Casey said. "She's my daughter, I took care of her and her mom before we took off this morning. I'd suggest you call your own mother though."

"Good idea."

"Should we get Bartowski and Walker?" Gertrude asked as Morgan left the room tapping rapidly on his cellphone. "They should be involved in deciding our next step, don't you think?"

Casey's voice was soft, "Nah, let them rest. They deserve it. We'll have to tell them everything in the morning."

 **o0o**

* * *

 _As much as I felt cheated by the ending of Chuck, it felt even more wrong that Sarah was given such bland writing after the memory loss. I tried to take some time this chapter to get more into her psyche. It must be so awful to lose every memory you have that defines you. Who are you after that? What makes you…you? I also decided to make her memory loss extend to things beyond Chuck. I'm not sure if the show tried to make it so that Quinn only took specific memories, but I thought it would be more interesting for her character to lose memories of her family, or Bryce, or things she used to remember before the CIA._

 _Perhaps I should be spacing these updates out a bit more but I'm having such a good time writing and the responses you all are leaving make it such a joy to keep going. I do hope you all enjoyed and remember, review and/or critiques are very much welcome for this chapter._

 _Thank you again and until next time…_


	5. The Best Laid Plans

_Welcome to the longest chapter yet, it's got quite a bit of different aspects to it, hopefully it flows well. Thank you so much for to continuing to tune in!_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **I'm giving this chapter a soft M warning for violence and language. It's nothing too shocking but just to be safe.**_

 _Today I learned how hard it is to_ _ **write**_ _a car chase scene._

* * *

 ** _o0o_**

 **Eastern Standard Time: 0300 hours/Inn Harbor Hotel/ Baltimore City/ Maryland**

That night, Sarah dreamt of Bryce Larkin or perhaps it was Daniel Shaw. Chuck's story had triggered elusive memories of the man she'd once considered a lover. But now she could no longer picture his face, only a dark and imposing figure that merged and split with itself over and over again. She was tormented with wave after wave of fluctuating emotions; from lust to jealousy, fear to anger, and happiness to sorrow. Nothing made sense but the dreams continued to blend fluidly into one another, leaving her completely unrested when morning came.

She woke alone in the large hotel bed, reaching out for Chuck and finding empty sheets in his place. An inkling of panic shot through her before she could fully process the situation and it was only when she registered the sound of the shower tap running that she relaxed. Leaning back against the pillows, she tried to remember vestiges of the story Chuck told her last night, the one that had triggered such confusing dreams. He'd told her how they met Daniel Shaw and how he'd easily wormed his way between them after the fallout at the train station in Prague. Sarah didn't remember any train station but Chuck had looked so heartbroken when he'd relayed that particular part of the story. His brows creased and sorrow shone in his usually bright brown eyes. He told her how they'd grown father apart as she and Shaw continued to go on missions and how, eventually, he'd begun to lose hope for their future together. That is until the day she found him drunk, sitting on the kitchen floor in his underwear. The day she'd finally told him that she loved him.

Sarah struggled to find the memory, but nothing came. Chuck's words made her happy nonetheless and he too grinned like a wildcat when he recalled tying Morgan up in a bundle of video game cords. Sarah listened to the timber of his voice from where her ear rested against his shoulder. Whether or not she remembered what he told her, she believed it to be true and it made her happy to imagine.

Chuck's story took a dark turn when he told her of Evelyn, Shaw's wife, and his plan to kill Sarah in the same place she'd completed her red test. As he spoke Sarah remembered hazy fatigue and dim empty streets. She remembered hearing the roar of her own blood drowning out the grunts and crashes of two hazy figures as they struggled for a gun in front of her. She remembered a bridge sitting high above rushing dark water and she remembered panic turning to calm as she accepted the river as her final resting place.

Chuck told her how he shot Daniel Shaw, believing he'd killed the man, but regretting nothing because Sarah was safe once again. He told her about the next morning in an extravagant hotel room overlooking the skyline of Paris where, after years of denying each other and denying themselves, they'd finally made love against those silken sheets, forgetting all about the Ring, the CIA, Shaw and even Beckman. For once, they were simply Chuck and Sarah; and Chuck recalled it as being the most amazing moment in his entire life.

If she hadn't been so exhausted by the time Chuck had finished his tale, perhaps the flush in her cheeks or the gentle heat beginning to build in her belly would have pushed their interaction father that night, but as it was, when Chuck's story concluded she turned to be spooned against him and let sleep take her far away. Chuck watched her for a while longer, playing with her hair and running his fingers lightly along her arm until eventually, sleep claimed him too.

The shower door slammed, drawing Sarah out of her head and back into the present. She sat up in bed to see Chuck, a complimentary hotel towel wrapped around his waist, exiting the shower and turning on the water in the sink to rinse off his shaving razor. He applied a rather heavy amount of shaving cream to his face, so much in fact that Sarah thought he looked like some sort of deranged Santa Claus. The image brought a laugh to her lips, alerting Chuck to her presence.

"Hey, look who's finally up," he said grinning through the suds on his face.

"Didn't take all the hot water did you?" Sarah asked throwing off the covers and moving to join him in the bathroom. She stopped near the door and leaned against it, crossing her arms and raising an appraising eyebrow as he began to shave.

"Listen, I know I have my dumb moments, but I'm a lot more considerate than to take all the hot shower water from my lady. Come on, Sarah I'm not an animal."

She chuckled, her eyes falling away from his face and roaming down his bare back. Chuck had never been a man to pack on muscle like some of the other CIA agents Sarah remembered from her days in the field, but he was tall and lean and the days he'd spent as the Intersect had left him toned enough to draw her eye. She watched the muscles in his shoulders flex as he leaned against the sink, attempting to get a better view of a particularly tricky spot on his chin. Catching her eyes in the mirror, an enormous and coy grin spread across Chuck's face, "Well, well, well. Sarah Walker, are you _checking me out_?"

She met his flirtatious smile with one of her own, brushing her fingers lightly against the small of his back as she made her way to the shower, "I'm allowed. Besides from what you've told me, I've done much more in the past than just ' _check you out'_."

"That you have," Chuck beamed. "That you have."

 **o0o**

"So the plan is to search Hartley's old house in Somerset?" Chuck asked once he and Sarah had joined the others in Casey's room.

"Right," Casey said. "If that's where he kept his spy will, then there's a good chance we'll find other valuables there as well."

"These," Gertrude added pulling up a screen on her laptop, "Are what the Key pieces look like."

"Legos?" Morgan said wrinkling his nose. Gertrude rolled her eyes, "Sure, legos. They're small and square and black. The files say that Winterbottom had a piece. If he kept it, he surely hid it and it's going to be tough finding these little things in an old house. So everyone keep a sharp eye out."

"Are we all ready to go?" Casey asked glancing around the room for any belongings he may have left unpacked.

"Physically?" Morgan asked. "Or emotionally? Because personally I'd like to spend some more time just exploring the city you know—"

"Right, let's move out."

 **o0o**

The plane ride to Somerset was unexpectedly packed, forcing the team to take seats separate from one another on the airplane. While the others found their places next to strangers, Sarah somehow wound up sitting next to Morgan Grimes. The two of them had never had much in common besides Chuck and if Sarah thought it had been awkward to try and have a conversation with him then, it was nearly ten times worse now that she remembered next to nothing about him. She was trying to decide if she should bother initiating a conversation or just try to sleep the entire flight away when Morgan poked her shoulder gently. She looked over to see him offering her a small manila envelope.

"So, I figured since we've got a bit of a flight time ahead of us, you might want to take a look at some pictures with me?" he asked and Sarah was surprised to see the tips of his ears turn red embarrassedly. "Chuck told me about your guys' ' _tactile'_ experiments, so maybe seeing some of the things we've been telling you about might help?"

"Okay," she agreed, still too confused by Morgan's generous offer to find a more eloquent answer. Morgan nodded excitedly and opened the envelope, dumping a stack of photos onto his lap. He shuffled through them briefly before picking one out with an excited 'ah ha' and holding it up for Sarah. She squinted at the photo depicting she and Chuck in some sort of dumpy restaurant. Her hair was longer and pulled back in pigtails and she was clad in a red and white bodice and skirt. Chuck's hair was also longer and curlier but he still had the same enormous grin spread across his cheeks. The smell of burnt sausages and dirty linoleum invaded her mind as she stared at the picture.

"Do you remember this place?" Morgan prodded quietly.

"I'm not sure I want to," she admitted scrunching her nose. "But yes, it seems familiar."

Morgan chuckled, "The place had some good wieners if you ask me, but I suppose the yogurt shop _was_ an improvement."

"Weiner… _licious_?" she said raising a brow. "Oh God, was that the name?"

Morgan's chuckle turned in to a full blown belly laugh, "Yeah! You remember it, that's great!"

"Ugh. Next one please."

Again Morgan shuffled through his pictures, eventually holding up one depicting a gorgeous balcony that overlooked a luscious green countryside, "What about this one?"

Sarah looked at it for a long time but nothing specific entered her mind. She felt warm looking at the picture though; happy and maybe a little bit…nervous?

"Butterflies," she mumbled herself. Morgan's face lit up, "That's right, Sarah. This place gave you "the butterflies". For the first time ever I might add. Okay, so tell me what happened on this balcony."

Sarah took the picture from Morgan's hands and focused on the fluttering feeling building in her stomach, "It was nighttime." The picture depicted the countryside during high noon, but Sarah could clearly see a low hanging moon in her mind's eyes. "Chuck was there, too."

Morgan nodded excitedly, urging her to continue. "He was going to propose here," Sarah realized, but her smile quickly turned to a frown. "But he couldn't. What happened?"

"Long story," Morgan said plucking the picture from her hands. "Double agents, covers, infiltration; all that good stuff. What's important is you remember what was supposed to happen there that night."

"You told me to take care of him," She remembered suddenly with a teasing grin. "To take care of 'your boy'."

Morgan nodded, "Chuck and I have been friends for a long time, Sarah. I've seen him deal with a lot of girls and a lot of heartbreak. But seeing him with you…Wow, I mean it's kind of like a fairytale love, you know? I knew he'd be okay if he had you."

Sarah was rendered momentarily speechless, "Thank you, Morgan."

He grinned, "Anytime. Okay, since we're on such a role, let's try this one. Super important!"

The next picture was an image of an enormous and elaborately decorated hall. The walls were made of old stone and dozens of polished pews lined the aisle. At the end of the hall was a large stain glass window that sent showers of fractured light across the floor. It was beautiful.

"It's a church."

"Yes, it is a church. But what church?"

Sarah felt like the answer should be obvious, there wasn't a lot that happened in churches besides services, funerals and weddings. But knowing her luck it could have been any of the three or even the site of some elaborate mission, "I don't know."

"Come on, Sarah," Morgan urged. "You can do it, just focus." She obeyed, taking another hard look at the photo, but nothing came. No feelings, no residual images, no words, nothing. Her mind was blank. As far as she was concerned, it was nothing but an empty building, "Morgan I don't know."

He sighed, setting the picture down in his lap, "Well that's okay. We're just starting out after all, I'm sure it will come back eventually. Maybe if you see the one where it's all decorated?"

"What happened there?" she asked as Morgan searched for another picture. "Morgan."

He stopped shuffling and looked up at her with large blue eyes, "First Church of Saints, were you and Chuck were married."

Sarah's heart dropped, in spite of the progress she'd made so far, when it came to the most important memories, her mind was still a blank slate. She dropped her head into her palm and groaned, "Oh my god…"

"Sarah! It's okay!" Morgan quickly tried to remedy the situation. "Two out of three is still a great result! It's just a church anyway, the real wedding is all about the people, the music, the flowers—"

"So I can remember burnt hotdogs and lewd restaurants but not a day like this? A day that had real meaning?" unbuckling the clasp on her seatbelt, she got to her feet and began shuffling down the seat aisle. "Excuse me, Morgan."

"Sarah! Wait, come back. Where are you going?" Sarah didn't respond, but continued to the tiny lavatory in the back of the plane, locking the door soundly behind her.

 **Greenwich Mean Time: 1200 hours/Taunton/Somerset/U.K.**

The sun was high in the sky by Team Bartowksi reached the town of Taunton. It was hot and the moist air blowing in from the ocean only made it worse. Chuck dropped his bags and tugged at his collar complaining loudly, "Ugh, it's hot."

"Well, you could take off your coat," Sarah said pointing out the bulky jacket Chuck wore.

Chuck looked down at his chest and shook his head, "Nah…It's got all my spy gear in it. All the pockets are categorized. I'll just have to suffer, I suppose." He winked amiably.

"Relax, we'll grab a rental car and be out of the heat in no time," Casey said handing Chuck the back he'd dropped and strolling away from the train station and down into town.

"Why don't we just stick to the trains?"

"Never rely on public transportation for a quick getaway," Casey grumbled. "Thought you would've learned that lesson from Moscow, Bartowski."

Chuck grimaced as he remembered the freezing cold bus they'd used to escape Volkoff Industries two years ago.

"Why do you think we need a getaway car, Casey?" Morgan asked, voicing Chuck's next thought. "We're here to search Hartley's abandoned house, not fight an army of agents."

"Who's to say we won't have to do both?" Casey cocked a brow and continued on his way, ending the possibility of further discussion. The others exchanged nervous glances before gathering their things and trudging down the cobbled road after Gertrude and Casey. The city was rather quaint, with small stone buildings set neatly in front of rolling green hills. A few townspeople walked by here and there but few even acknowledged the crew of overdressed, heavily laden strangers. They hadn't been wandering long when a familiar voice called out to them.

"Chuck Bartowski? No, it can't be."

The team turned to see a tall broad shouldered man approaching with an enormous grin on his bearded face. He had short black hair, a long hawkish nose and scars to decorate every inch of visible skin on his face and neck.

"Cole Barker?" Chuck said in surprise. It had been quite some time since they'd seen the suave English spy and Chuck hadn't exactly been the man's biggest fan at the time.

"It is you!" Cole said, his smile widening. "I can't believe it. Never thought to see you here in the U.K. and with what looks like every weapon in Castle on your back."

"We're on a mission," Morgan piped, puffing his chest out when Cole glanced at him.

"A mission?" Cole's blue eyes flicked from Casey to Chuck and then to Sarah. "You decided to stay in the spy game? I thought that Operation Bartowksi wrapped up a few years ago."

"It did," Chuck said. "We're independent agents now. Carmichael Industries." Cole raised a brow. "Um...I have a card somewhere if you want to see it. We're the real deal!"

Cole held his hands up, "I believe it, don't worry. I'm just surprised." Again Cole's eyes darted to Sarah who looked at him without recognition. "I thought all of you were interested in leading 'normal lives'."

"It's a long story," Chuck mumbled.

"Yeah and one we don't have time for," Casey interjected. "We've got a mission to attend to, remember? Come on."

"Coincidentally," Cole added before the crew could take their leave. "I'm here on a mission too. Perhaps we'd be able to help one another?"

Casey rolled his eyes, but Chuck was intrigued, "The CIA sent you here?"

"Indeed," Cole nodded. "There've been a few reports of suspicious activity in this region, which is terribly odd considering the most exciting thing that goes on in this town is the annual sheep herding contest."

"So what are you supposed to be looking for?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't tell you that," Cole tucked his hands casually in his pockets. "At least not out here in the open with ears all around. Why don't we step away somewhere a little less populated? Just for a bit."

Chuck looked at Casey, who in spite of his irritation, realized that Cole may have information they needed. With a grunt of approval, he gestured for Cole to lead the way. Agent Barker took them to a lonely little pub near the northern end of town. With a quick word to the bartender, he led the others to a back room that housed a long wooden dining table. Cole gestured for them to take a seat, "Relax, Team Carmichael. I often come back here to complete reports, the bartender and I have an understanding. We won't be bothered."

The team took their seats around the table, grateful for the prospect of rest and shelter from the heat outside.

"So," Cole said once he'd taken a seat at the end of the table. "What brings you all here?"

"Uh uh," Casey stopped them before anyone could answer. "You first, Barker."

Cole smirked, "Still a cautious old badger eh, Colonel Casey?" Casey just grunted. "Alright. We've received intel on a group calling themselves Atlas. They seem to have goals very close to that of Fulcrum, in fact it's entirely possible that they are a rogue splinter cell of sorts. Anyway, information has been too scattered to get a serious conclusion, so they sent me to blend into the town and pick up what I can…Possibly knock down a few bad guys, if I get the chance."

Cole leaned back in his chair and raised his brows at Chuck, indicating it was their turn to explain. Chuck licked his lips nervously before replying, "We're looking for something called the Key."

"The Key?"

Chuck nodded, "It's been split into three separate pieces, but supposedly once combined, they have the power to alter the Intersect."

Cole frowned. He'd worked with Chuck when he had the Intersect, but Chuck quickly realized he had no idea what had happened to Team Bartowski in the last few years. Taking an enormous breath, Chuck told Barker everything he could about the Intersect 2.0; from Orion, to Morgan's brief time as host, to Decker and Quinn and finally Pierce. He explained everything he could about the scrawny young man who had sent them on this mission to gather the pieces before he did, the only thing he left out was Sarah's memory.

"So you've a faulty Intersect now, Bartowski, and you want to fix it?" Cole asked quietly. He'd remained silent throughout Chuck's entire speech, listening with focused calm.

"Not me," he said pausing when Sarah gripped his arm tightly. She gave him a look, obviously questioning Cole's trustworthiness, but when Chuck gave her a simple nod, she relaxed.

"Not me," he said again. "Sarah. The Intersect damaged her memory when she flashed while fighting Quinn. It's _still_ damaging her memory, actually."

Cole's frown deepened, "It has the power to do that? Terrible. What can you remember, Sarah?" Sarah was wordless, too confused by Cole's familiar use of her first name to find a response. Chuck came to her rescue, "If you're asking whether or not she remembers you, Cole, the answer's no."

"I'd hardly be that selfish, Chuck," Cole said darkly. "I'm interested to know how deep the memory loss goes. If she's lost memories of friends, family or experiences, the damage could be reversed with this Key of yours. But I wonder if the Intersect might damage other processes? The ability to eat, drink, or speak on her own. It's troubling to imagine how much harm the 2.0 could wreak if something is not done quickly."

Cole had just given voice to Chuck's darkest fears without batting an eye and simultaneously rendered the entire group dumbstruck. It didn't take Cole long to realize that he'd shattered their confidence. Taking his intense blue gaze off of Sarah he pushed back in his chair and raised his chin, "If that's the way this thing is headed then I'd like to offer my services to Carmichael Industries."

"You want to join us?" Morgan was the first to find his voice. Cole ducked his head, "If you'll have me. I'd be honored to help fix what the Intersect has done to my former team."

"Of course! Of course," Chuck said quickly before Casey or Gertrude could turn him down. "We could always use another steady gun. But, what about your own mission?"

"I'll be here a while, Chuck. I've got time to spare," Cole said with a wink. "Besides, I've a sneaking suspicion that what we're looking for may turn out to be connected."

 **o0o**

The car Casey rented was entirely too small for the amount of tall people currently occupying it. Squashed between Sarah and Morgan in the back seat, Chuck was forced to curl his long legs up against the partition, quickly losing all feeling in his toes as Casey drove over what seemed like an endless-and very bumpy-road. The bright side of the situation, Chuck decided, was his proximity to Sarah. Due to the limited space, she was forced to press tightly against his side; not that she seemed to mind either, as she'd taken hold of his hand only moments after they'd left Taunton and hadn't let go since. Chuck tried not to focus on the fact that his palm was now substantially sweaty and instead on the smoothness of Sarah's skin. He ran his thumb lightly over her knuckles as they drove, offering silent support and affection. She kept her gaze out the window for quite some time, examining the countryside as it flew by. When Chuck squeezed her hand, she turned her head and smiled, wordlessly assuring him that she was alright.

"We're here."

Casey's gruff voice drew their attention from one another and out the car windows where they could see a tiny unassuming cottage squatting against the curve of the road. Many of the windows were blown out from the explosion that they'd set off to escape during their first venture here but the building was still mostly intact. Cole pulled up next to the tiny car in his Ducati motorcycle, which both Morgan and Chuck ruefully admired even though it seemed a bit like overkill for someone so suave to also drive such an incredible bike.

Leaving their vehicles near the side of the road, the team approached the tiny house with their guns drawn. Casey signaled for them to stop while he kicked the front door open with his foot. The house was empty and eerily silent, bereft of any threat. Giving the all clear, Casey stepped into the house while the others filed after him. They gathered in the living room, stepping gingerly around fallen furniture and old bullet casings.

"Okay, we'll split up into three teams and search the entire area, got it?" Casey didn't give anyone a chance to respond before he continued. "Gertrude and I will search the main floor. Morgan, you and Barker look around outside, keep an eye out for any passerbys. Walker and Bartowski, you take the cellar. Everyone make sure your ear pieces are on and connected to the main channel. Clear?"

The team affirmed Casey's orders without complaint and went their separate ways, adjusting their earpieces and firearms as they went. Chuck led the way to the cellar, taking a mini flashlight from his jacket pocket and signaling for Sarah to follow as he slowly descended the old wooden stairs. The cellar was just as he'd remembered it, dusty and eerie, full of towering wardrobes and other furniture that looked like it hadn't seen the light of day in decades. Nearly two years ago, they'd found Hartley Winterbottom's spy will in one of these cupboards, and looking around at the cluttered cellar now gave Chuck hope that there was something here they'd missed before.

"I'll start at this end," Chuck whispered, gesturing for Sarah to head toward the opposite wall. "You look over there. Remember, the Key piece is just a little black box so keep your eyes peeled."

They searched in silence, the only noise coming from a chair or table scraping across the floor as it was moved or the sound of muffled footsteps above as Gertrude and Casey patrolled upstairs. The search went on, but there was nothing that resembled the schematics they'd seen in Pierce's files. Before Chuck knew it, he and Sarah had completed their search of the basement and with nothing to show for it. If the Key had been here at some point, it wasn't anymore. Raising the communicator he wore around his wrist, Chuck made an attempt to contact Casey, "Casey, the cellar is clear. Find anything up there?"

A brief crackle interrupted the feed before Casey responded, "Nothing yet. This place is clean…Figuratively at least." Chuck glanced at Sarah who met his gaze with disappointment etched clearly on her face.

"That can't be right, Casey. The file said that Winterbottom had the piece. If it's not here then the only other place it could be is inside Volkoff Industries."

Casey was quiet for a moment, "Looks like we need to book a ticket to Moscow."

"No! No, Casey! It has to be here! We don't have the time to make it to Moscow, especially if Pierce is already on the move. For all we know he's already there and—"

"Uhh, guys," Morgan's voice crackled across the line suddenly. "We've got a problem up here."

"What is it, Morgan?"

"We've got some uninvited guests."

Through his earpiece Chuck could hear the squeal of tires against the cobbled street. Cutting the connection he nodded to Sarah and bounded up the steps, taking them three at a time. They nearly collided with Casey and Gertrude at the top of the stairs, who came running from the opposite side of the house in the direction of the main door.

"Move, move!" Casey grunted shoving them all out the door and ignoring Chuck's cries of protest. They stumbled out into the light of day to see Morgan and Cole crouched behind the low garden wall, their guns aimed at a red truck that sped toward the house at an alarming rate.

The truck ground to a stop just before it reached the house and seven large, well-armed, men stepped out of it, their guns also raised and aimed at Team Bartowski.

"Agent Carmichael!" one of the men shouted stepping in front of the others. "Give us the Key."

Casey, whose eye was trained through the lense of his rifle, leaned towards Chuck and said, "When I give the word….Get in that car, grab Walker and Grimes, and drive. Don't stop. Understand?"

" _What?!"_ Chuck whispered heatedly. "Casey, are you nuts?! I'm not leaving you guys here."

"We can handle these goons Bartowski," Casey said, lifting his gun as the man once again called for the Key. "You make sure Walker and Grimes get somewhere safe and we'll meet you there, got it?"

Chuck swallowed nervously. But before he could make a proper decision, Casey shouted, "Go!" The yard exploded with gunfire. Gertrude, Casey and Cole showered the enemy with bullets, forcing them to take cover behind the truck while Chuck grabbed Sarah's hand and Morgan's collar and dragged them towards the rental car.

"What are you doing?!" Sarah cried, when Chuck tossed them in the car and locked the doors. "We can't leave them!"

"Casey's assured me that we can!" Chuck stared at the controls in the car, they were only slightly different from that of an American one, but still enough to throw him for a loop. "Uhhhh…"

"Dude, release the break and gas it! Just release the brake and gas it!" Morgan cried as a few stray bullets pinged against the car's rear bumper. The car lurched forward, tires squealing against the road as Chuck slammed his heel against the gas pedal and in just a few moments the cottage was behind them and they were speeding across the country side. Chuck glanced in the rearview mirror to see a few of the men leaping into the truck, powering it up and giving chase while Casey and the others were pinned down inside the house.

"Chuck!" Morgan whined, watching the truck bear down on them through the back window.

"I know buddy!" His knuckles were white against the steering wheel. "Everybody hang on. We're about to see how this baby handles off road."

Wrenching the steering wheel, Chuck drove the tiny car off the road and onto the endless green expanse. The car bounced and soared over hills, across ditches and around trees and all the while, the three inside hung on for dear life. The truck, although slower, was much better equipped to deal with the terrain. Chuck watched in horror as it continued gaining on them. The men inside leaned out their windows, shooting randomly, their bullets bouncing off the car's frame.

"Chuck! You gotta go faster, man!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Chuck swerved again, cresting a hill at top speed only to see that they were now headed directly for an enormous sheep enclosure on the other side. "Oh god…Hang on!"

The car toppled down the hill, brakes now useless, and slammed into the flimsy wooden fence. Sheep scattered left and right, bleating madly while Chuck honked the horn loudly to keep them out of the way, "Sorry! Oh my god, please don't make me hit you!" The car burst through the other side and down another hill, bouncing off hidden rocks as it went. Chuck almost allowed himself reprieve until they hit a ditch and suddenly the car jerked to a stop. He and the others tumbled forward, bracing themselves just before they could knock their heads. Chuck punched the gas again, but the wheels spun uselessly in a pit of muck and peat.

"Oh no," Morgan groaned. "Dude…We're trapped."

"Hang on," Chuck tried pushing the gas pedal with all his might as if he could move the car with pure willpower. "If I can just catch it…"

"Chuck, he's right. We're caught in some sort of bog. We're not going to be able to get out before those guys catch up to us," Sarah said. "We've got to get out and be ready to fight."

Chuck realized she was right, they had no choice. The only problem was that Sarah was the only one of them equipped with a loaded gun. Chuck wasn't sure how effect he and Morgan's tranq pistols would be on the burly men that followed them. With any luck he could get them out of this mess diplomatically. Together, they stepped out of the car and climbed the low ditch, raising their guns at the truck still barreling towards them. It pulled up next to the bog and three men stepped out, each one carrying a loaded pistol.

"Three on three," Morgan muttered to himself. "Good odds, at least."

"Charles Carmichael?" The man in the middle said. He had a scruffy blonde goatee and a shaved head. His eyes were dark, almost black and they glinted eerily when he spoke. "My name is Brent Ward. I know why you're here and I know what you're looking for. I want what you found in that house."

"Look," Chuck said raising his hands slightly. "We don't want any trouble, okay? Pierce told us that we'd play this fair and square, no sabotage."

"Who the hell is Pierce?" Ward growled.

Chuck paused when he realized that these men were not with Pierce, but yet another group of enemies after the Key. _Great, more bad guys to deal with._

Ward didn't wait for an answer, "I want the Key, Carmichael. Hand it over and I won't put a bullet in that fat head of yours."

"We don't have it!" Chuck cried desperately. He and Morgan could not take these men alone and if Sarah attacked, there was a chance she might flash while fighting. That was a risk Chuck didn't want to take. "We didn't find anything in the house. The Key isn't there."

Ward's gun clicked as he loaded the barrel.

"Okay, okay! Wait," Chuck realized he'd have to start bluffing if he wanted to get them out alive. " _We,"_ he gestured frantically himself, Morgan and Sarah, "Don't have the Key. Our team back at the house said they found something right before you guys drove up. If anything they—"

"God, you're full of shit," Ward said and raised his gun. Everything that happened next seem to roll in slow motion. Chuck saw Ward's finger twitch and, with almost inhuman speed, he pushed Morgan and Sarah to the ground, bracing himself for the impact of the bullet that threw him off his feet and onto the ground.

"No!"

"Chuck!"

Morgan crawled to Chuck's side while Sarah whirled on the three men. As if some switch had been flipped, she expelled the panic for Chuck from her mind and descended on the men with coldhearted ferocity. She darted forward and swung a powerful kick at Ward, listening to the satisfying snap of his knuckle bones when her boot connected with his gun hand. Ward crouched low, howling over his broken hand while Sarah used her momentum to bring her other heel down on the back of his head. Ward collapsed unconscious and Sarah turned her focus on the other two, who stared at her in awe or terror…perhaps both. Picking up Ward's fallen gun, she shot one of the men in the leg, bringing him to his knees. Vaulting over his body, she used him as a stepping stool to boost herself up before smashing her boot into the third man's chest. He stumbled backwards, but Sarah followed, ramming the butt of the gun into his nose and knocking him to the ground where she finished him off with a swift punch. She felt the man she'd shot, grab the back of her calf and instinctively kicked backwards, hitting the side of his temple and knocking him out.

Leaving the carnage behind her without a second thought, she hurried back to Chuck, dropping to her knees and cradling his face between her hands, "Chuck? Can you hear me?"

His chest heaved as he struggled to answer, "Take…take off…jacket…I…I can't breathe." Sarah nodded to Morgan who began trying to undo the buttons on Chuck's heavy jacket with trembling hands, "Hang in there man, okay?"

"Guys, I…"

"Chuck, stay with me," Sarah said, turning his head slightly so that he was forced to look her in the eye. "I'm right here. Stay..." Her voice broke on the last word and the hands that held his face began to shake.

"Listen," Chuck gasped as Morgan pulled at the coat. "Sarah, I'm—"

"-Fine," Morgan finished for him. Sarah looked up. Morgan had undone the front of Chuck's coat, revealing the heavy bullet-proof vest he wore underneath. "He's gonna be fine!"

Returning her gaze to Chuck, she saw him grinning back at her like a fool, "A good spy always wears a vest."

"Dude!" Morgan smacked his chest. "You scared the crap out of me!"

Chuck groaned and clutched the spot where Morgan had hit, "Ow! Morgan, it still hurts…"

"Oh, sorry."

Sarah leaned back on her heels, raising a shaking hand to hide her face as relief washed through her leaving her weak and limp. Now she understood why Chuck hadn't taken his coat off since they left the train station. Chuck struggled into a sitting position and gaped at the graphic scene Sarah had left before them, "Uhh…"

"They shot you," she said watching him process the damage. "I had to take them down."

"Come on," Chuck said, rising unsteadily. He offered a hand to Sarah who took it gratefully, "Let's get back to the house. Anyone else want to drive this time?"

 **o0o**

Chuck, Sarah and Morgan drove Ward's truck back to the cottage, leaving their unconscious assailants without a way to follow. When they arrived at the house, they found Casey, Cole and Verbanski in the process of detaining their attackers. Cole stepped away from the interrogations to greet the others as they stumbled out of the truck.

"Glad to see you three are all right. There wasn't much we could do to help after they took the truck after you. Anyone hurt?"

"Nope," Chuck said. "Safe and sound. What's going on here?"

"Casey and Verbanski are questioning the men we caught. The three of you might want to sit down for a bit, you look terrible," Cole gestured behind him towards the house. Morgan gratefully obliged, plopping down on the front steps and resting his head against his drawn up knees. Sarah, on the other hand, tugged on Chuck's sleeve and nodded back at the truck, "A word, Chuck?"

Chuck nodded sheepishly and followed her to the car, something about her tone told him he was in trouble. Sarah let her defenses fall the moment the doors of the truck shut. She leaned forward against the steering wheel, massaging her temples with her fingers.

"Are you mad at me?" Chuck asked almost flinching away from her.

"No, I'm not mad."

"Okay. That statement would be a lot more believable if you would look at me."

She did and Chuck almost regretted asking. The distress on her face was painful to see, "Chuck, I'm begging you to be more careful. You could have died today."

"Died? No, come on, I had the vest," his tone was cheerful, trying to make light of the situation, but Sarah would not have it.

"But what if you hadn't? I can't lose you, Chuck. This mission means nothing if I do."

"Hey," he said softly, reaching across the partition to take her hand. "That's not true. This mission is about getting _your_ memories back, Sarah. It's not about me."

"You're wrong," she said bitterly. "Yes they're my memories, but I want them back for us, Chuck-and I need you to be there when I find them. You make me remember who Sarah is and if I lose you, I may as well lose her too."

Chuck's heart was heavy. He'd never meant to scare her this badly, his only thought jumping in front of the bullet was to make sure that she would be able to go on. But he understood now that regaining her memories would take more than a magic Key, it would take the love of her friends and family. He needed to be there for her when all of this was over.

"I'm sorry," he said reaching up to brush a strand of hair from her face. "I didn't mean to get so careless, all I could think of was protecting you. But you're right, this mission affects us both. So let's make a pact, here and now?"

She chuckled lightly, a small smile growing on her face, "Alright, what kind of pact?"

"How about something like: I, Chuck Bartowski, do so swear never to put myself in the way of danger that may result in life threatening injuries or death so long as I am on this mission."

"Eloquent," she laughed.

"What can I say, I am an articulate schnook," Chuck smiled, he was just glad to see her happy again. He took a moment to sober before speaking, "I promise, Sarah."

She nodded, "Then I promise too." Chuck saw her eyes dart to his lips and in that moment he wondered if they could reclaim the passion that gripped them the night before they left for Baltimore. Just one moment of unadulterated affection between them. He realized Sarah must have been thinking the same thing because she was now leaning towards him, her lips parting slightly as she came steadily closer. Chuck let his eyes slide shut, focusing on the pounding of his heart and the heat building in the car. When Sarah was close enough for Chuck to feel her warm breath against his lips, a loud knock on the car window startled them apart. Casey glowered at them from outside, signaling frantically for Chuck to roll the window down. Shooting Sarah an apologetic glance, Chuck turned the window manually while meeting Casey's glare with one of his own, "Yes, Casey?"

"Get your things and get ready to ship out. We need to get to Moscow, now."

 **o0o**

* * *

 _I quickly wanted to address the addition of Cole Barker to the story. Team Bartowksi needs some help and I thought Cole could help on a number of levels as opposed to a character like Carina, Jill, or Hannah (although who knows maybe they'll show up too). Anyway, in case anyone is concerned, Cole will not trigger any love triangle drama, there was enough of that crap in the show. But Cole is a capable spy and I hope to use him to strengthen Chuck and Sarah's relationship, by observing from the outside and offering them his view. He's also going to be valuable for a bit of a plot point I have planned. All of that to say, I chose him instead of Jill (per say) because I feel like Cole is a mature enough character to move on from the love drama in Season 2 and be more supportive of his team mates._

 _Also a quick kudos to the reader that caught my season 3 throwback, nice! I included another one in this chapter from season 2, hope you get a kick out of that one as well._

 _I do hope you enjoyed reading and until next time…_


	6. You're My Home

_My sincerest apologies for how long it took to update this chapter, considering how short it is. I set it aside for a few days after writing it just so I could make sure I was happy with it…Still not sure I am, but I will let you all be the judge of that. Chuck and Sarah have a very special chemistry, one that's hard to capture by itself let alone in a sex scene. I've never really written anything like this before either and I wanted it to be suitably tasteful, it's more about them finding eachother again than anything else. Ramble over…_

 _Edit: Rating removed ;) You all are fantastic._

* * *

 **o0o**

When Ellie Woodcomb plopped down on her living room couch for her first day off from the hospital in nearly two weeks, she did not expect her _Netflix_ binge to be interrupted by a frantic knocking at her front door. She did not expect to see the exhausted and worn face of her younger brother standing on her porch step, his hand still raised and poised to knock again. And she did not expect to see her unconscious sister-in-law cradled in the arms of a tall burly, bearded stranger standing unassumingly behind Chuck.

"Oh my god," she breathed. "Chuck, are you ok? What happened?"

"Hey, El," he replied with a tired smile. "We need your help."

 **o0o**

 _ **14 hours earlier/Somerset/U.K.**_

"Cole's analysis was correct," Gertrude said as she studied the Key files on her laptop now that they were safely back at the B&B in Taunton. "Those men were Atlas agents, most likely remnants of Fulcrum." Casey and Chuck both peered over her shoulder as she scrolled through the miles of text and data. "That means that they must have had some connection to Ted Roark."

"So, is it possible that they already have a piece of the Key?" Chuck asked nervously.

"I don't see how they could have known about the rest of the pieces otherwise," Gertrude said absentmindedly.

Casey leaned back, folding his arms across his chest, "So that means we've got to get to Moscow _and_ find wherever these creeps keep their base."

"According to the data here," Verbanski continued. "The last known coordinates for Fulcrum activity was in Chicago. It's going to be our best bet to look there for any leads."

"But what about Moscow?" Morgan chimed.

"We'll have to split up," Casey grumbled. "Bartowksi was right about Pierce being on the move. If we want to stay one step ahead of him, we'll need to divide and conquer."

"Okay so, we'll split into teams of three?" Morgan asked glancing at Chuck. "I'm going with Chuck and Sarah."

No you're not," Casey refuted easily. "Walker and Bartowski need a real agent."

"Excuse me," Sarah scoffed, giving Casey a dangerous glare.

"Come on, Walker. It's not your skills I'm worried about, it's that rotten Intersect in your head. If something happens and you're knocked out of commission then Bartowski and Grimes are up the river without a paddle." Sarah's frown deepened but she didn't argue the point further.

"Barker, you'll go with Walker and Bartowski to search for the Atlas base in Chicago. You've got the most intel on the group right now and I'm sure you'll be able to take care of any situations that might arise." Cole dipped his chin affirmatively.

"Grimes, you'll come with Gertrude and me to Moscow. We'll search Volkoff Industries for Winterbottom's Key and get into contact with the rest of you once we do. Everybody clear?" Casey glanced around the small room at his silent teammates.

"I don't like the idea of splitting up the team when we're facing a wildcard like Pierce," Chuck said finally. "It feels like we're playing right into his hands."

"Maybe," Casey grunted. "But it's our only chance of getting the pieces before he does." Chuck nodded silently. If Pierce and Atlas were both after the Key, then they didn't have time to waste globe-trotting. They had to find a piece and quickly.

"Casey, we still don't know where the third piece is," Morgan said suddenly. "The files said it belonged to Mr. Bartowski, but if Chuck and Ellie have never even heard of it before-"

"Let's worry about the last piece when we have at _least one_ to bargain with," Casey interrupted. "Alright everyone. Grab your bags and let's move."

 **o0o**

 **Central Time Zone: 1200 hours/Chicago/IL**

Once Chuck was certain that Sarah was tucked safely in the guest bedroom, he rejoined Ellie and Cole in the living room. Ellie was just setting down an enormous pitcher of lemonade when she saw him enter. She pulled him into a tight hug before drawing back to examine his face, brushing back wild strands of his wavy hair, "You ok?"

"I'm fine, El," he said with a reassuring smile. "Where are Clara and Awesome?"

Ellie led him to the couch, pouring a glass of lemonade as she responded, "Devon's working late at the hospital and Clara's at the sitters. It was supposed to be my day off."

"Oh, Ellie. I'm so sorry."

"No! Don't be. I'm glad you're here, Chuck. I hadn't heard from you since I sent those files and I was getting worried," Ellie took a seat in a plush armchair across from the couch where Cole and Chuck sat sipping their lemonade. "Can you tell me what's been going on?"

Chuck took a large gulp of his beverage before releasing the entirety of their adventure so far in what seemed like one enormous breath. Ellie's eyes were wide when he finished, "I didn't realize I was sending you into such a mess when I gave you those files."

"It's not your fault Ellie, or mom's….We had no idea of knowing how deep this all went. Besides, it's still our only chance of regaining Sarah's memories," Chuck said.

"How is she?" Ellie asked remembering the sorry state Sarah had been in when they'd arrived.

"She's alright," Chuck yielded. "She had another Intersect attack in the cab ride here. The migraine knocked her out cold."

"Oh god," Ellie murmured.

"We need to find those pieces fast, El. That's why we're here. Our intel says that there's a base hiding one of the Key pieces here in the city."

"A base guarded by evil agents, I assume?"

"Lots of them," Chuck gestured to Cole who'd been silent nearly the entire conversation. "But we've got a great spy to help us out."

"Cole Barker," he said reaching out to shake Ellie's hand. She took it hesitantly, still obviously unsure of the large scarred man sipping lemonade in her living room. "Good to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," Ellie turned her attention back to Chuck. "You're all welcome to stay as long as you need to."

"Thanks for the offer, El, but we need to head out tonight. The Atlas agents aren't going to wait around for us."

"Chuck, I don't think that's a good idea," Ellie said quickly. "You and Sarah both need a break. I don't know if you've been anywhere near a mirror lately, but you look awful."

"Gee, thanks," Chuck drawled.

"I'm sorry, Chuck, but it's true! If you keep going one hundred and ten percent like this then you're going to burn out faster than you're going to be able to help Sarah," Ellie explained. "She needs a night off, too. Unless you expect her to break into an enemy base hours after a headache that knocked her unconscious?"

Chuck sighed, "Why are you always right?"

"Because I'm your older sister," she replied with an easy grin.

"Don't worry, Chuck," Cole interrupted. "You and Sarah take the night to recover and I'll search the city for intel. Divide and conquer remember?"

"Thank you, Cole."

Barker dipped his chin. Ellie was about to speak again, when the pager on her belt began beeping wildly. "Damn it," Ellie mumbled as she checked the tiny screen. "There's an emergency at the hospital. I really shouldn't have gotten so comfortable with the idea of a personal day…"

She stood quickly, sweeping around the room to gather her things, "Chuck you stay here. Make dinner, watch a movie, or take Sarah out on the town, I don't care. But no spy stuff tonight! You relax, doctor's orders."

Chuck saluted, "You got it, sis." She smiled at him and nodded amiably to Cole before walking out the door, locking it behind her. Chuck looked around the room briefly before his eyes settled on the tiny kitchen, "I think I'll go whip us up some grub."

"Good," Cole said. "Then I suppose I'll go get my pack ready for recon tonight."

 **o0o**

When Sarah awoke, bleary and confused, Cole Barker was the last person she expected to see sitting at her bedside, his bearded face only a few inches away from hers.

"You're awake," he said matter-of-factly, leaning back in the small wooden chair he'd pulled up. She sat up against the headboard, looking around the unfamiliar room, "Where am I?"

"Ellie Woodcomb's home in Chicago. Chuck and I decided to take you here after you suffered an attack from the Intersect near the airport."

That explained the dull ache in the back of her head, "Where's Chuck?"

"Cooking dinner. I believe he said something about chicken and pepperoni." Sarah smiled lightly, she'd never forgotten Chuck's penchant for the odd dish he'd created and coined himself. "Sarah, I wonder if we might speak personally for a moment."

She tensed when Cole spoke, using her first name with uncomfortable familiarity again, "About?"

"I'm not sure how much you remember about the first time we met," Cole began pausing for her to answer.

"Nothing."

He smiled ruefully, "Probably for the best. But for what I need to say, it's important you do remember. I was your mark, on a mission with Chuck. You and I nearly had a very real, very intimate, tryst."

Cole's words didn't surprise Sarah. She'd often used her sexuality on missions in the past, especially on men like Cole Barker. But it was odd, nonetheless, to talk with one of them about it afterwards as easily as if they were discussing the weather.

"I've no doubt in my mind that our little encounter would have gone much father had we not been interrupted by the very man playing housewife outside this room right now. In fact he only continued to get in the way the more time we spent together."

Sarah didn't know where this conversation was headed, but it was making her skin itch uncomfortably. "I fell for you, Sarah," Cole said staring at her with intense blue eyes. "Hard. But it didn't take me long to realize that no matter what I said or did, your heart belonged to someone else. It was a very surreal experience for me; losing a woman to someone like Chuck Bartowski."

"You never had me in the first place."

Cole chuckled, "Very true. That brings me to what I came here to say. Before I left Operation Bartowski I asked you to come with me. I offered you romance, adventure, dangerous missions….Everything a spy could want. But you refused. Do you remember why?" Sarah assumed the answer was Chuck, but she remained silent to hear what Barker had to say.

"You told me that when you meet somebody you care about, it's hard to walk away. Even then, it was obvious how much you loved that man and how much he cared for you in return," Cole paused to let that sink in. "You found what I wanted back then, Sarah. A lot of us are never that lucky and I'm happy to see that you haven't let it go."

Sarah wasn't sure how to respond, but Barker didn't seem to mind. He rose to his feet, brushing nonexistent dust from his pant legs, "Chuck Bartowski loves you very much and he will push himself to the ends of this Earth to find you a cure. I hope you can remember how much you used to care for him too."

"I do," she said quietly. Cole paused, peering at her with those piercing blue eyes before nodding and walking towards the door, "We'll see then." With that he was gone, leaving Sarah alone with her thoughts and confused emotions.

 **o0o**

An hour after her uncomfortable chat with Cole Barker, Sarah emerged from the shower feeling more refreshed and relaxed than she had in nearly a week. The smell of roasting chicken and sharp spices hit her nose as she padded toward the living room in bare feet. Chuck stood in the kitchen, humming amiably to himself as he bustled around with pots and pans. It was fun to watch him cook. The kitchen was a place where he lost all vestiges of gangly limbs and clumsiness; he breezed across the tile floor gracefully, hands moving like a blur as he diced, chopped and stirred all at once. All action ceased, however, when he noticed Sarah watching him from across the low countertop.

"Hey," he breathed, moving around the island and closing the distance between them in three long strides. He pulled her into a tight embrace, one she returned easily. His arms were strong and warm and the scents of the kitchen clung to his clothes and skin, making the hug feel safe and familiar. "I'm glad you're up," he said finally, stepping back so that he could look her in the eye. "I made your favorite!"

"I feel like we've had a similar conversation about pancakes," she teased as Chuck returned to the pan he'd been cooking the chicken in.

"Favorite _dinner,_ " Chuck stressed the last word emphatically. "Everyone loves my famous chicken pepperoni."

"Funny," Sarah said leaning on the counter. "As I recall it, Ellie once said that the only time she found your chicken pepperoni remotely edible was the time Casey and I made it for you."

"Oh come on! You can remember _that_ but you can't remember something important like our wedding day?" Chuck's goofy grin faded the moment the words left his mouth. He rounded on Sarah, his large brown eyes wider than usual, "I'm so sorry…Sarah, I'm sorry. It just came out, I didn't even think about how it would sound….I didn't mean it like that at all."

"It's okay," she replied quietly. "You're right. The things I remember are inconsequential."

"No, but that doesn't matter!" he urged abandoning his pan once again to grip her hands tightly. "Anything you can remember is a good thing! It's a step in the right direction. I'm so sorry…Let's start over. No talking about memories or the mission tonight, okay? It's just you and me and chicken pepperoni."

"Romantic," she smirked, squeezing his hands. Chuck visibly relaxed when he saw her smile return, "I sure thought so."

Sarah took a seat at the dining table while Chuck began dishing up their plates, "You know Chicago has a lot of great places to visit. After dinner we could take a walk in one of the parks, or hop on one of the boat tours…I hear there's a great fireworks display on at the pier."

"You know what sounds really great?" she said interrupting Chuck's train of thought. "Monday movie night." She looked over her shoulder to see Chuck grinning from ear to ear. "You like that idea?"

"Love it."

 **o0o**

The movie Chuck picked had only been running for half an hour when his head began to bob. Sarah offered her lap as a pillow and soon enough Chuck was fast asleep, snoring softly. Sarah drew her fingers across his temple and down his jawline, surprised by the thin layer of stubble on his usually smooth cheeks. It had been almost twenty four hours since Chuck had been able to rest. He'd been too busy running from deadly agents or worrying about Sarah to take a moment for himself, she realized. Cole had been right when he said Chuck would push himself to the absolute limit for her. She was lucky to have a man like him at her side through all of this. Her hand moved up from his jaw and through his thick, wavy hair. It was much easier to play with when it had been longer, she remembered, but the short cut he had nowadays made him so much more handsome, dignified even. _Still an enormous goof though_ , she thought.

As she looked down at her husband's sleeping face, her eyes fell on the wedding band still dangling from the chain around her neck. Reaching up to unclasp the necklace, she took the ring off the chain and rolled it between her fingers thoughtfully.

 _It's time,_ she thought to herself as she slipped the ring onto her finger. Through everything that had happened to them so far Chuck remained unwaveringly loyal and loving. No matter what the future brought for them—memories or no-she wanted to stay with him. This ring would once again be a symbol of their commitment to one another. No sooner had all of this passed through her mind when Chuck jerked awake, bolting upright and blinking rapidly as he tried to regain sense of his surroundings. He glanced at the TV and then at Sarah who was smiling at him bemusedly.

"Oh.…I'm so sorry. I fell asleep. I didn't mean to I—"

Sarah put her hand on his, preemptively ending his ramble, "Chuck, relax. You needed the rest."

"Yeah, but this night was supposed to be about us. I wanted to make sure that…"he trailed off when he noticed the ring on Sarah's finger. "You put your ring back on."

"I did."

He looked up at her, brown eyes large and confused, "Why?"

"Chuck, I know it's hard on you—on both of us-that I don't remember where we had our very first date. Or what my vows were on our wedding day. But, for now, those specifics don't matter. We make new memories every day," she reached up to cup his cheek. "And I don't need the old ones to know that I love you. That I've always loved you."

Chuck's lips were on hers the moment she finished speaking, his hands tracing her face and arms; eventually sliding around to her lower back and sending a delicious shiver up Sarah's spine. She moaned softly when his tongue brushed lightly across her lower lip. Before they could get too carried away, Chuck drew back, meeting her gaze questioningly. The amorous glint in Sarah's blue eyes was all the confirmation he needed and before she knew what was happening, Chuck scooped her off the couch and carried her down the hall to the bedroom.

 **o0o**

Clothes were tossed across the room carelessly as they stumbled towards the mattress, loathe to break contact for even a moment; until Chuck tripped over his jeans, nearly pulling them both to the floor. Kicking away his pants angrily, Chuck looked up to see Sarah trying to hide a giggle and failing. He smirked, meeting her lips again in a searing kiss as they tumbled onto the bed. The playful struggle for dominance ended the second Chuck's nimble fingers found the spot that made Sarah quiver with pleasure. The hasty passion that drove them to this point began to subside and Chuck's ministrations became gentle, loving. He pressed Sarah's wrists lightly into the covers before covering her face and neck in long, languorous kisses. Breaking away momentarily to meet her gaze, Sarah become aware of how important this moment was for both of them. There was obvious desire in the way Chuck looked at her, but more than anything she felt a connection between them growing with each kiss or caress. A physical expression of how much they loved one another and how long they'd waited to remind each other of that fact. Chuck began lavishing her body with affection once again. His long fingers massaged the small of her back, eliciting an aroused groan from Sarah as she tipped her head back, allowing him to tease her neck with strong sultry kisses. His mouth trailed downward, lingering on her collar and the valley between her breasts before moving to her belly. Sarah's struggled to keep her hips from bucking against him as his hands glided over her skin, his touch seemingly electric. Sensing her impatience, Chuck returned to eye-level and their mouths met hungrily, passionately. Sarah shifted her hips just slightly, so that they joined smoothly.

Her breath caught in her throat the moment Chuck began to set the pace; a powerful heat already building behind her belly button. Their bodies moved and surged in a practiced rhythm that was somehow familiar and excitingly new all at the same time. The heft and weight of his frame on hers sent Sarah into ecstasy and she took her hands from his shoulders, through his waves of curly hair, using her nails to massage his scalp and neck. The assertive shift earned a hearty groan from Chuck, his chest heaving as he pressed further into her. Caught up in the motions, their mouths hovered just out of proximity, lips brushing carelessly against each other's skin. Before they could lose themselves entirely, Sarah caught Chuck's face between her hands, pulling him into a warm kiss in an attempt to refocus his attention on her. She took his bottom lip gently in between her teeth before pulling away, meeting his gaze that was now filled with hazy longing.

Soon after, their breathing became synchronized with their movements, each moan finding its harmony and every movement back and forth bringing a tantalizing friction. Each swell and surge of ecstasy encouraged the next and before long their tempo increased as the pleasure intensified. Sarah's hands fell from Chuck's neck to his shoulders, her fingernails digging into skin as her legs wrapped tighter around his narrow waist. Entwined like this, they worked faster and with increased vigor, bodies becoming light and blissful until the shared sensation overwhelmed them both. Sarah's body bucked as the climax coursed through her, Chuck following soon after, his frame trembling above hers. A long quivering sigh parted Sarah's lips and Chuck groaned against her shoulder. Pushing himself up, he met her gaze again, brushing strands of damp hair out of her face tenderly. He leaned down, pausing just above her lips to tease her with the prospect of a kiss and chuckling when she pulled him to her impatiently. The kiss was soft and gentle, a sharp but welcome contrast after the intensity of their love making. Breaking the kiss, Chuck rolled onto his side and wrapping himself around her, nuzzling his stubbled cheek against her smooth shoulder. His fingers continue to tease her, brushing gently against whatever skin they could find. Sarah sighed in his embrace. The night had only solidified her confidence in their connection.

Whatever the future had in store for them, they would face it together.

 **o0o**

As Chuck and Sarah slept, the cellphone they'd abandoned in the living room began to buzz; the screen displaying a daunting message:

 _They knew we were coming._

* * *

 **Again, I'd like to take this space to answer a few questions:**

 **Wilf21** : Barker is definitely on their side, hopefully this chapter proved some of that. But he will still be used to some plot later on….

 **Craspon** : I only had Casey interrupt them because THIS was the next chapter. Did I make up for it?

 **Sevenrez** : Glad you enjoyed the pact! In this story I've kept it canon that Chuck lost the Intersect when Decker took it from him in Chuck vs. The Cliffhanger. But he is still a capable spy. It always bothered me in the show that Casey and Sarah spend all this time training him and he still can't do anything without the Intersect? Sorry, that's not how spy training works. So yes, Chuck can still fight (hand-to-hand) and use a gun (tranq of course) pretty proficiently in this story at least.

 **Tut1971** : God, I cannot even explain how wonderfully inspiring it was to read your review. I am so so so glad you are enjoying the plot as much as you are enjoying the Charah! It's my personal taste to include as much action as romance in my stories, just because I feel they're too stagnant if there's not a larger plot going on. But that's just me. That may be why I liked the show so much though. It balanced it really well! Anyway, like I said, your review was incredibly confidence boosting, thank you so much for your faith and support and I hope I continue to make content you enjoy? (Oh Sarah, indeed :) ). P.S. I would love to get out 2 to 3 updates a day, but I suspect there'd be a severe drop in quality! Haha.

 _Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who is reviewing, reading and/or enjoying! I've got big plans for the next chapter and be prepared for a lot more Charah now that they've "gotten together", again. As always, review/critiques are more than welcome. Until next time…_


	7. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

_A/N: I'm glad Cole managed to draw such a big reaction from everyone, as the intent for most of his commentary was simply to push Sarah's buttons. I would be the first to stand for her moral character, fear not!_

 _I took advantage of fan interpretation the fact that this is a slightly AU story and decided to reconvert Volkoff Industries back into Russian Arms Dealers. My thought was that after Chuck and Sarah received all of the business' assets from Alexei, they resold the title to someone who was interested in rebuilding the business. What do they need with a giant industrial factory in Moscow, anyway? Hopefully it flows well. With all that said, I hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **Central Standard Time: 0600 hours/Chicago/Illinois**

"How is it possible that we went three months without doing this?" Sarah asked breathlessly as Chuck's tongue grazed the soft shell of her ear. A deep chuckle vibrated through his chest, now pressed deftly against her own.

"Three months is nothing. Before that, we spent two and a half years dancing around each other before sealing the deal." Sarah shivered gleefully when Chuck closed his lips around her earlobe, nibbling gently. His breath was soft and warm against her neck when he spoke again, "The day all of that changed was-"

"-Paris," she finished distantly.

"Paris." Chuck's lips moved from her ear down to her jaw. Sarah tipped her chin back slightly, allowing him access to her neck. The rough stubble on his cheeks ticked the sensitive skin, making her cringe away and giggle.

"What?" Chuck asked teasingly. "You don't like that?" He pressed his face against her once more, rubbing his cheeks up and down her neck and shoulder. "Stop!" she laughed, struggling to squirm out of Chuck's reach, but he had her pinned.

"Ticklish, Sarah?" he asked, running his fingers up and down her ribs and laughing loudly when she nearly squealed.

"Chuck, stop!" Finally, he obeyed and contented himself with curling around her once again, resting his forehead against the back of her shoulder and kissing the skin there softly. "I've missed this…"

"What? Tormenting me?" she teased, glancing over her shoulder at him. For once, Chuck didn't take the bait to banter. Instead he stretched upward and pressed another gentle kiss on her cheek, "Being with you. Being allowed to love you. Mornings like this where I wake up to your smile."

"We'll have many more mornings like this, Chuck," she said softly. Before he could reply, they heard the front door swing open, the deep voice of Devon Woodcomb echoing down the hallway, "Babe, I'm home!" Chuck and Sarah exchanged startled glances, "Did you lock the door?"

Throwing off the sheets, Chuck scrambled across the room stark naked, tripping on the same pants he'd tossed aside the night before and turning the lock on the guestroom door before Devon could walk in on something he probably wouldn't appreciate seeing. Chuck sagged against the door, sighing with relief as they heard Devon begin to busy himself with breakfast in the kitchen. A giggle from Sarah drew Chuck's attention. "What?"

She was watching him from the bed, lying on her side, one cheek propped against her palm, "You have a cute butt."

"Thanks," he grinned. "I'm quite proud of it myself." He rejoined her on the bed, crawling over the mattress and hovering above her. She cupped his cheeks between her hands and pulled him down for another kiss, one that quickly became more passionate than initially intended. Sarah had learned just how much Chuck enjoyed having his hair played with during intimate moments like this and so she continually drew her fingers through the short hair at the nape of his neck, satisfied with the enthusiastic groans he released as they kissed.

"You need to shave," she mumbled when their lips parted briefly. The stubble was beginning to rub against her chin uncomfortably. He drew away and Sarah was momentarily disappointed she'd said anything at all. His hair stood on end from all the times she'd mussed it in the past few hours. His brown eyes were dark and deep making his face seem to glow in contrast and his lips were still wet and enticing. Sarah had to resist the urge to pull him back down again.

"Guess I should probably just go the whole nine yards and shower too," he agreed raising an arm to smell himself. "Although that would require putting my pants back on and I'm not sure I'm ready for that." He wiggled his brows suggestively.

"Your brother-in-law is right outside this room."

"So we'll be quiet," he teased, laughing emphatically when Sarah raised a skeptical brow. "Alright, alright, I'll go shower."

Chuck gathered his clothes from the floor and threw them on quickly so that he could make it to the bathroom without arousing Devon's suspicion.

"Want some company?" Sarah joked before Chuck could leave the room. His hand paused above the door handle and he looked at her pitifully, the crooked smile on his face half way between amusement and yearning, "You will be the death of me, Mrs. Bartowski."

She smiled upon hearing him use her last name again, "I like that."

"I do too," he said, casting one final glance over his shoulder before opening the door and slipping quietly into the hall.

 **o0o**

 **Moscow Standard Time: 1700 Hours/Volkoff Industries HQ/Russia**

"Alright, one more time so we're all clear," Casey said as he, Morgan and Verbanski stood shivering outside the large concrete doors of Volkoff Industries. "We're agents for an arms company called-"

"Rosenkov Resources," Morgan said through chattering teeth.

"Correct. We're looking to strike a deal with Volkoff's new CEO. That means that once we get inside-"

"Verbanski will talk with whoever's in charge while you and I slip away to search for the Key," Morgan finished again. "Casey, I got it. We've gone over it a hundred times. Can we go inside now? I haven't been able to feel my toes for the past twenty minutes."

Casey grunted and nodded to Verbanski who pushed open the enormous metal doors and swept inside, bringing a flurry of snowflakes with her. Casey and Morgan followed at her heels, scanning the main room carefully. There were small groups of men and woman walking through the large hallway, but most had their noses buried in note pads of were busy chatting on headsets. There was nothing to outwardly suggest any suspicious activity.

Approaching the front desk, Verbanski donned a pleasant smile before greeting the receptionist, "Good evening. My name is Celia Drescher, I'm a representative for Rosenkov Resources."

"Miss Drescher? Yes, I believe we spoke on the phone earlier," the receptionist replied, typing quickly on her keyboard. "You have an appointment with Damen Schaefer at five o' clock, correct?"

"Yes," Gertrude replied glancing at her watch. The receptionist noticed the gesture and looked apologetically at her own clock before replying, "I'm sorry, but Mr. Schaefer is still in a meeting with another client. If you'd like to wait outside of his office on the third floor, you are more than welcome to do so."

"Thank you," Gertrude started towards the service elevator, gesturing for Casey and Morgan to follow when the receptionist cleared her throat quietly, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask that your associates wait in our reception room. Mr. Schaefer doesn't like to speak to more than one client at a time."

Rather than draw suspicion by attempting to negotiate, Gertrude simply nodded and turned on her heel toward the elevator once again. "Casey," Morgan hissed standing up on tiptoes to reach the taller man's ear. "What do we do now?"

"We stick with the plan, Morgan," Casey whispered. "Let Gertrude talk to this Schaefer guy while you and I do some spy work. Come on."

 **o0o**

When the elevator opened on the third floor, Verbanski stepped out into a questionably empty hallway. Considering all of the activity she'd seen on the main floor, Gertrude found it odd that the others were almost entirely deserted. She stepped slowly down the long stark hallway, making sure to check her six every now and again as she went. At the end of the hallway was a windowless door with a golden plaque pasted at eye level that read: _Damen Schaefer, CEO._

Gertrude gave a soft knock, pressing close to the door while she waited for a response. When none came, she knocked again, this time vocalizing her presence as well. Still nothing. She pressed her ear against the door, hoping to catch some sort of conversation from within, but the room was silent. Gertrude tugged lightly on the handle and the door swung open easily. Inside was an elaborately decorated room filled with framed gun schematics and half-finished models. At the back of the room was a beautiful wooden desk, over which lay the slumped form of what Gertrude assumed was Damen Schaefer. Before she could move to investigate, Gertrude heard the click of a gun barrel next to her right ear.

"One move and I blow a hole through that pretty little head of yours." The accent was American, Gertrude noted, not one of Volkoff's employees. "Turn around slowly."

Gertrude obeyed, raising her hands slightly as she turned. She came face to face with three well-dressed agents, each one had a 9mm pistol aimed at forehead.

"You three work for Pierce?" Gertrude asked, eyeing her enemies analytically as she stalled for time. "Are you the ones that killed Schaefer?"

"You're a little late to the party," the man in the middle said. There was a crackle in Gertrude's ear as her commpiece came to life, "Gertrude! Do you copy? Did you find Schaefer?"

Verbanski could hear voices besides Casey's barking orders in the lobby. It was safe to assume that he and Morgan were also currently surrounded by the enemy.

"So this was all a trap?" Gertrude asked calmly, her mind still whirling to find a way out of the situation. A booming voice suddenly echoed over the building's intercom making them all jump, "That's correct, Verbanski." Although she'd only heard it once, it was hard to forget the high-pitched, mocking tone of Benjamin Pierce.

"Pierce," she acknowledged coolly. "What is it with you and hiding behind monitors?"

A high chuckle pierced her ears, "I know my limits Gertrude. I'm not capable of beating you in a hand-to-hand fight, but I don't need to when I have an army of brutes and a brain bigger than all of yours combined."

"You're a coward," Gertrude hissed beginning to lose her calm.

"I wouldn't call this cowardice," Pierce continued. "I think you're just a little put-out that I managed to catch you all in a trap. I'd be embarrassed too if I were you. After all, Team Bartowski is supposed to be the best."

Gertrude ground her teeth, her eyes zeroing in on the nearest man's throat, if she could knock the pistol aside quickly enough then she would have a clear shot to his carotid artery. Then all she would need was his gun and-

"Although it seems that Mr. Bartowski isn't even here, which makes this whole surprise a little less exciting."

"You promised no sabotage," Casey growled over Gertrude's communicator; obviously Pierce's voice was projecting for him and Morgan as well.

"This isn't sabotage," Pierce exclaimed as if Casey had insulted him. "I acquired the Key piece from Volkoff Industries weeks ago! If anything, you're the ones interfering with me; breaking into my new base undercover and trying to steal the piece I rightfully obtained."

"You mean you've had us set up for weeks?" Casey growled again. "The files you gave us said Volkoff Industries was under new management."

"Yeah, mine. Team Bartowski's turning out to be even more disappointing than I originally expected." Pierce gave a long drawn out sigh. "I really wanted Chuck to be here for this, it is his test after all. But I suppose you all will have to suffice."

"Test?" Gertrude asked, but Pierce ignored her.

"Let's see if you all can get out of this one alive," The intercom went silent and before another second was wasted, Gertrude leapt on her attackers. Knocking the middle man's gun aside, she aimed a swift roundhouse kick at his throat. It landed with an audible crunch and the man collapsed at her feet. Crouching to grab his pistol, she used her new vantage to sweep the second man's feet out from underneath him, placing a bullet in his head before he hit the ground. Gertrude was fast, but the third man fired off a shot before she could reach him and the throbbing burn in her abdomen told her it had hit. She stumbled only slightly before raising her own pistol and blowing a hole through the man's throat. Holding a trembling hand to the bleeding wound at her side, she pressed the other hand to her earpiece, "John? Do you copy? Are you alright?"

The sound of gunfire rang through her earpiece before Casey responded, "We're under heavy fire! What's your status?"

"Wounded," Gertrude said gritting her teeth as she pulled out her phone. "I'm sending a message to Bartowski. If we don't make it out of here, he needs to know what Pierce has in store for him."

More gunfire. Finally Casey's voice came back over the commpiece, "Stay where you are Gertrude….We're on our way up."

She nodded, slumping against the doorway and struggling to maintain consciousness. Her phone, now covered in a substantial amount of blood, slipped from hand and clattered onto the concrete floor: _They knew we were coming._

 **o0o**

Devon Woodcomb was still busy in the kitchen by the time Sarah came out of the guest bedroom. He greeted her with his enormous toothy grin and a tall glass of frothy green liquid, "Morning Sarah! Ellie told me you and Chuck arrived last night. Care for a kale smoothie?"

"I'm alright," she said eyeing the bright green drink warily. "Thank you."

Devon shrugged and chugged the entire glass in a matter of seconds. Setting it down with an enormous 'aaaah', he returned to the stove, where Sarah could see a massive pile of scrambled eggs steaming in one of the frying pans.

"Take a seat!" Devon said. "Ellie's picking up Clara from the sitters and when she gets back we can have a big old family breakfast!" As nice as the sounded, Sarah knew that she and Chuck had taken up enough of the Woodcomb's hospitality, they needed to contact Cole soon and see if he had found anything regarding Atlas. At that moment, Chuck appeared in the kitchen, clean shaven and washed. He was dressed in his usual polo and jeans, trademark Chuck Taylor's on his feet, "Morning Awesome!"

"Chuck!" Devon whirled around, pulling Chuck into a hug so tight, Sarah swore she saw her husband's eyes bug. "Dude, it's been forever! How are you man?"

"I'm good," Chuck gasped, pushing away from Devon so that he could draw a breath. "You look great as always." Devon waved a hand modestly, "Relax for a bit bro. Breakfast is almost ready."

Chuck laughed to himself and joined Sarah in the living room, greeting her with a light kiss, "Hey you."

"You smell nice," she said quietly, running a hand across his smooth cheek. He winked at her before picking up the cellphone he'd left on the living room table the night before. Sarah watched with concern as his smile faded, "What's wrong?"

"It's Gertrude….I think she and the others are in trouble." Chuck lifted the phone to his ear, but his call was forwarded almost immediately to an inbox. "They're not answering." Chuck handed the phone to Sarah so she could see chilling message that Gertrude had sent them hours ago. Along with Verbanski's text, they had also missed two calls from Cole Barker. Both messages gave coordinates for Cole's location and instructions for when to meet him.

"There's nothing we can do for them right now," Sarah said bitterly, lowering the phone and studying Verbanski's message one more time. "But if Pierce was ready for them then we don't have any more time to lose. We need to find Cole and the Atlas base immediately."

"Looks like we'll have to skip breakfast," Chuck replied, looking over his shoulder at Devon. "Come on. Let's find Cole."

 **o0o**

Sarah and Chuck found Cole waiting for them on East Grande Avenue outside an austere metal building. They showed Barker the message Gertrude had sent, but Like Sarah, Cole's only response was a grimace. Until Casey or Gertrude made contact with them again, there wasn't much they could do for their teammates from all the way across the ocean.

"We need to move quickly," Barker said reaching into his pack and pulling out a crumpled green jumpsuit. "This building is where Atlas keeps their headquarters. They're undercover as a travel agency."

"Heheh, that's clever," Chuck laughed drawing confused looks from the others. "Because they're called Atlas. So Atlas Travel Agency. Like….A globe. Right, sorry. Mission." Chuck cleared his throat embarrassedly.

"Right," Cole said drawing the word out as he stared at Chuck. "So here's the plan. You and Sarah will pose as a couple looking to travel for their honeymoon. Your job is to cause a distraction in the lobby so that I can sneak in with this." Cole held up the green jumpsuit that Chuck now realized was a maintenance worker's outfit.

"Where did you get that?"

"There was a very compliant laundromat down the street," Cole said. "Once I'm inside I can search for the Key without arousing suspicion. If I'm spotted, hopefully I'll be able to pass myself off as a maintenance worker that took a wrong turn."

"Wait!" Chuck interrupted suddenly. "I can't go in there as the distraction. That guy we met in Somerset, Ward, he knew my face. He knew Charles Carmichael. If I go in there without a disguise, I could be recognized again."

Cole frowned, "Alright. Then I suppose you'll have to be the one to sneak in and search the facility while Sarah and I cause a distraction. You may run into agents you'll have to stun or fight. Can you do that Chuck?"

"Of course! I'll do anything I have to to get this piece," he glanced at Sarah who was looking at him worriedly. "I'm solid. Let's do this."

Cole nodded, "Put the jumpsuit on and let's go."

 **o0o**

Cole, Chuck and Sarah rode the service elevator to the fourth floor where, according to the building's receptionist, they would find Atlas Travel Agency's main lobby. The elevator opened and Cole and Sarah approached the door, linking arms. Cole looked back at Chuck, "Give us a few minutes to cause an ample ruckus. As soon as you can, slip inside and take the leftmost hallway. Everyone have their earwigs on and tuned in?" Chuck and Sarah nodded.

"Good," Cole looked at Sarah, donning a ridiculously sappy grin. "Ready, love?"

"After you, sweetie," Sarah replied using the same southern belle accent she had on the train when she and Chuck played the Charles'. Chuck wondered briefly if she remembered that cover because she was once again playing a newlywed, or if it was just instinct at this point. She and Cole swept into the lobby, laughing and clinging to one another, while Chuck waited anxiously outside, shuffling from foot to foot as he listened to their conversation over the earwig.

' _Welcome to Atlas Travel Agency. We'll take you all over the world for the adventure you never thought you could have. My name is Nancy, how can I help you?'_

' _My lovely wife and I are looking for somewhere to spend our honeymoon,'_ Cole said. _'Somewhere romantic.'_

' _But not too expensive.'_

' _Perhaps somewhere warm.'_

' _Not too warm.'_

' _Or perhaps cold.'_

' _Honey, I hate the cold. You know that.'_

' _How about somewhere in between, Miss Nancy? Do you have anything in between?'_

' _Uhh…'_

' _Come on now, Miss Nancy. Somewhere in between cold and hot? That's not too hard for a lovely travel agent like yourself is it?'_

' _Actually, I'm just the receptionist. If you'd like to speak to one of our agents I can—'_

' _I'd rather speak to you,'_ Cole's voice was seductive.

' _Oh my god!'_ Sarah's voice cracked loudly over the earwig, making Chuck cringe _. 'Are you flirting with the receptionist!?'_

' _What? Don't be ridiculous love.'_

' _This is the third time this week, I've caught you philandering with other women!"_

Realizing that this was his distraction, Chuck pushed open the main door and slipped inside, inching along the far wall towards the hallway while Sarah and Cole's staged tiff drew the attention of a large number of agents. The sounds of their fight faded as he ducked down the hallway, per Cole's instructions and began searching a vault of some kind. Many of the doors had signs labeling them as personal offices, but one at the end caught Chuck's attention. _Brent Ward._

 _Bingo_ , he thought, testing the door. It was open leading Chuck to believe that someone had recently been inside. If that was true then he would have to move quickly. Inside, was a plainly decorated office, nothing extraordinary except for a tiny safe built into the opposite wall. Chuck crossed the room quickly, peering at the keypad as if he could unlock it by staring, "An Intersect would be really handy right now…"

"Looking for something, Carmichael?"

Chuck's blood ran cold when he heard the same gruff voice of the man they'd left on the bog in Somerset, now only inches behind him. He turned slowly to see Brent Ward, nose still crooked from the aftereffects of Sarah's boot, holding up a small black box. The Key, Chuck realized, feeling his breath hitch.

"Cute little outfit," Ward smirked, locking the office door behind him and walking calmly to his office desk. "But not necessary. If you wanted to see me, all you had to do was ask."

"All I want is the Key."

"Why?" Ward's beady eyes raked over Chuck. "Why is this Key so important to you? You already have the Intersect, Carmichael."

Chuck realized that while Pierce knew Sarah had the Intersect, Atlas seemed entirely unaware that Charles Carmichael had been without the Intersect for almost a year. Although, the fact that they knew he had been its host _at all_ was slightly unnerving,

"I need to get rid of the Intersect," Chuck said carefully. "The world isn't ready for it."

"Dramatic," Ward replied smirking. "But you're wrong. Perhaps _you_ weren't ready for it Carmichael. But Atlas is ready to take the technology and turn it into something better."

"Like what?" Chuck said loudly, hoping that Sarah and Cole could hear him over their argument. "What could you possibly want with something that turns a person into nothing more than a human weapon?"

"Just that," Ward said opening his desk drawer and shuffling through it. "Imagine an army of human weapons. Perfect soldiers. Atlas would have the power to change this world for the better."

"Or for your own personal gain," Chuck spat. Ward frowned, lifting his hand from the drawer and revealing the pistol clasped in his fist.

"Enough. Give me your piece of the Key, Carmichael and I'll let you live," Ward said. His voice was as cold as his eyes as he stepped toward Chuck, the gun raised to eye level.

"I don't have it!" Chuck cried, raising his hands.

"Liar," Ward cocked the gun.

"Alright, Alright," Chuck said. "Alright….Here." Slowly he reached into the jumpsuit's pocket, keeping one eye on Ward as he did. As expected, Ward lowered his pistol just slightly, leaning forward to watch Chuck dig into his pocket; and that was the opening that Chuck needed. Tearing his hand from his pocket, he balled it into a fist, knocking Ward's gun hand aside and aiming a powerful kick at the man's midsection. Ward stumbled backward, crashing into his large wooden desk while Chuck drove the assault forward.

He aimed a blow to the back of Ward's neck, but Ward ducked out of the way and Chuck's hand bounced off the hard surface of the desk. Momentarily distracted by his now throbbing fist, Chuck took a heavy blow to the side of his head as Ward rounded on him. He stumbled away, shaking his head to clear away the floating stars and barreled into Ward's chest. The two struggled back and forth, grappling for the upper hand until Ward's knee collided with Chuck's gut. He collapsed to the floor, gasping when the tip of Ward's wing tipped shoe crashed against his forehead, leaving a large gash. Blood began to pour from the wound, dripping into his eyes and blinding him. Chuck felt the cold metal of a gun tip against his temple and Ward's breath in his ear, "Give me the piece, Carmichael before I pry it from your cold, broken corpse."

Chuck couldn't find the air to respond, he lay trembling on the ground, preparing himself for death, _I'm so sorry, Sarah._

Suddenly there was a deafening crash and the door to the office swung open. Through blurred and bloody vision, Chuck could see Cole Barker barge into the room, his large fists crashing into Ward and knocking the would-be assassin to the ground. Sarah was right behind him, gun loaded and aimed at Ward's broken body. Her eyes fell on Chuck and she stashed the firearm, rushing to his side and lifting him into her lap, "Chuck! Are you alright?"

He lifted a trembling hand to the gash on his forehead, "Just a scratch…"

She pulled off her thin jacket, bunching the cloth into a ball and wiping away the bloody mess, "It's not that bad," she said quietly once most of the gore had been cleared. "Can you sit up?"

Chuck nodded-immediately regretting that action-and straightened, glancing at Cole who had bound Ward in the corner and was holding up the Key piece, "This is it." Before Chuck could tell them what Ward had said, a loud blaring alarm sounded in the hallway.

"Damn it!" Cole hissed. "You two need to leave, this place will be swarming with agents any minute." Crossing the room in three easy strides, he placed the piece in Chuck's palm and a pair of keys in Sarah's. "Take the fire escape down the hall. Once you're outside, head around the back of the building. Use those keys and take my motorcycle. Drive until you can't see this city anymore. Do not stop at your sister's house. Do not stop for supplies. Do not stop until that Key is safe, do you understand?"

Sarah nodded grimly. Chuck, on the other hand, was beginning to panic, "What? We can't just-Cole what about you? We can't leave you here."

"I can handle myself, Chuck," Cole said. "My mission was to find and put a stop to Atlas' plans. I'll make my stand here." Sarah helped Chuck to his feet and began pulling him towards the door.

"Cole…"

"Get out of here, Chuck," Barker said returning to stand over Ward and picking up the pistol that lay nearby. "My mission is over, but it looks like yours is just getting started."

* * *

I _can't believe how frustratingly difficult it was to write this chapter. I couldn't seem to find the time to just sit and write this week-the unfortunate side effect of adult life I suppose. So my sincere apologies, everyone. Hopefully, the next update should be out much quicker than this one. I appreciate all the reviews and responses to last weeks chapter and I can assure you it won't be the last scene we get between Chuck and Sarah._

 _I hope you all enjoy this update and as always, reviews/critiques are more than welcome. Thank you and until next time..._


	8. Whatever Anything Always

_Disclaimer: This chapter may or may not include highly improbable bike stunts._

 _The best part about writing this chapter was getting to watch a bunch of action movies for motorcycle chase references, particularly Skyfall and The Matrix Reloaded….also the Lego Movie. I was very tempted to put Chuck in a sidecar because that image is simply beautiful. Spoiler alert: I did not, if only for the fact that Ducati's don't generally come with sidecars. For a show about spies, Chuck was severely lacking in the motorcycle action department, one scene with the NightHawk was hardly enough. Let's dive right in shall we?_

* * *

 **o0o**

 **Central Standard Time 1200 hours/Chicago/Illinois**

Chuck followed Sarah down the back staircase, one hand clutching hers while the other kept her ruined jacket pressed against his open head wound. Security alarms blared in his ears, drowning out any other sound besides his own heavy breathing and pounding footsteps. At the bottom of the stairs, Sarah threw herself against the emergency exit door, pulling Chuck with her as they stumbled outside. He squinted against sudden burst of sunlight. Cole's Ducati sat in the middle of the lot, its slick black surface gleaming brilliantly. Sarah pulled him forward, taking Cole's large black helmet off of the bike's handles and forcing it onto Chuck's head.

"Ow! What are you doing?" he complained, swatting her hands away and adjusting the helmet on his own. "Shouldn't you be wearing this if you're driving?"

"I'll be fine," Sarah said. "You're the one with the head wound."

"Actually, hold on, do you even know how to drive one of these things?" he continued buckling the strap underneath his chin. Sarah wrinkled her nose as if offended by the suggestion, "Of course. I'd be a pretty sorry spy if I didn't." Chuck decided not to point out that the logic of that statement rendered him a ' _sorry spy'_. A loud bang from the building behind made them jump. Atlas Agents were pouring from the fire escape, many carrying guns and firing into the air above Chuck and Sarah's heads. Sarah pulled out her own gun, swinging one leg over the bike seat and gesturing for Chuck to follow, "Get on!"

He obeyed, scrambling onto the seat behind her and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He ducked against her shoulder as more bullets whizzed past them, "Go, go, go!"

The tires squealed and Sarah gunned the engine, turning the bike in a circle so tight that Chuck nearly tumbled off. He readjusted his grip on her waist as they took off, pulling away from Atlas Travel Agency and onto East Grand Avenue. Chuck chanced a glance behind them to see almost a dozen agents hopping into the other cars and bikes that dotted the lot, preparing to give chase.

"Chuck take the gun." Somehow over the howling wind streaming past his helmet, he managed to catch Sarah's order as she held the pistol out for him. He took it uncertainly, wondering if Sarah meant for him to shoot the men following. He hoped her memory loss hadn't gone so far as to make her forget his severe aversion to guns. Seeming to sense his hesitation, she quickly clarified, "Aim for their tires. Don't let them catch up to us."

He nodded firmly, twisting at the waist to better target their pursuers. A few were already hard on their tail, leaning low over their handlebars as they darted through Chicago traffic. Sarah matched them turn for turn, losing speed only once when a large tow truck pulled out in front of them. The tires screeched as she pulled down hard on the break. Wrenching the handlebars to the right, Sarah gunned the throttle, taking them horizontally through traffic. Cars honked and blared as they blazed by and Chuck only realized he'd been holding his breath when they finally escaped the highway and sped down a tiny side street. He looked back again and saw that they'd lost two of the agents on the main road, but one very persistent man still followed. Chuck held out the pistol, struggling to aim while Sarah drove the Ducati over uneven pavement. He fired a few unsteady shots- elbow buckling under the recoil-and managed to puncture a small hole in the front tire of their pursuer. The bike twisted underneath him careening into a large green dumpster and throwing the man face first into bags of week old filth.

"Yes!" Chuck whooped unable to stifle his excitement. "Did you see that?! That was awe—Woah!"

Two more agents appeared, this time ahead of them. The Ducati's tires skidded over asphalt as Sarah turned left to avoid a collision. The next narrow street was both a blessing and a curse as it allowed for only one agent to follow them at a time, but it also made them easy targets. Bullets whizzed by and Chuck felt one skim the surface of his helmet. Stifling the wave of panic that threatened to immobilize him, Chuck twisted again and shot blindly at the man in hot pursuit. His shots missed, ricocheting off of the brick walls surrounding them. The man ducked low, pausing his assault and giving Sarah enough time to open the throttle and pull away from their pursuers. Chuck was just about to relax when he realized that they were now driving down a one way street-and they were not going in the right direction.

"Sarah, this is a one way!" he cried as a bright red honda veered past them, honking loudly. The Ducati dipped and swerved, dodging dozens of vehicles and angry drivers.

"Thank you, Chuck. I noticed." Her voice was clipped and focused.

"A head on collision at this speed…." Chuck trailed off and pulled himself closer to Sarah, his arms straining to keep hold of her.

"I hear it can be bad for you!" she called back over her shoulder. A sharp turn to the right-one that very nearly turned the bike on its side-took them onto another side road. It curved sharply after one hundred yards and led them directly to a dead end. Sarah pulled up sharply and peered around for an escape route. The only way out was to head back the way they had come, but by now they were cornered. Two men pulled up in separate vehicles, using their bumpers to form a blockade. They shouted something Chuck couldn't hear through his helmet, but the raised pistols delivered their message loud and clear. Chuck felt Sarah tense, her knuckles going white as she gripped the handle bars. She didn't have to say a word for him to realize what she was about to do and knowing Sarah, there was nothing he could say to stop it from happening. So instead, he gripped her tightly, holding onto her and the bike as best he could and raising his own pistol high. Sarah gunned the engine yet again, wheeling the bike around to face their enemies and gassing the bike at full speed towards the cars. Chuck loosed a barrage of bullets, forcing the enemy away from their barricade towards cover.

"Lean back!" Sarah called just before they crashed headfirst into the cars. Chuck obeyed, pulling back as far as he could to give the bike leverage. The front tire lifted into the air and caught on one of the car's front bumpers, grating loudly against the smooth surface as the rest of the bike followed. If Chuck thought the road had been bumpy, it was nothing compared to driving on top of a car. His head spun inside the helmet as they bounced chaotically back and forth before hopping off the rear bumper, slamming onto the road and shooting towards the highway once more. Sarah took the first exit off the highway and away from the city but Chuck only relaxed once the skyline of Chicago became too blurry to distinguish individual buildings. His head was throbbing and his wound still bled; it had begun leaking into eyes again but there was nothing he could do with the helmet on.

"Chuck, are you okay?" He heard Sarah's voice over the ringing in his ears. He raised a shaking hand, managing to give a thumbs up before tucking his forehead against her shoulder and releasing the breath he'd been holding, "Just fantastic."

 **o0o**

 **Central Standard Time: 1430 hours/Somewhere outside Milwaukee/Wisconsin**

Sarah and Chuck found shelter at a small roadside motel off of I-94 W. Two hours curled up on the back seat of a motorcycle left Chuck's long legs cramped and incredibly sore. As soon as Sarah killed the motor in the motel parking lot, Chuck stumbled off the bike, groaning as he stretched his limbs and torso.

"Come on," Sarah said pocketing the keys. "Let's get inside and see to that head wound of yours."

Because they'd left Chicago without returning to Ellie's for their things, all they had to spare for a room was the stash of extra cash Chuck had tucked away in his jacket pocket. As luck would have it, the motel was exceptionally cheap and they managed to snag a room on the first floor with plenty to spare for food and further supplies. The receptionist gave them an odd look when Sarah asked for an emergency aid kit to tend to Chuck's head wound, but handed it to them without argument. Chuck figured that the poor woman had seen more than her fair share of sketchy clients in an out of the way motel like this.

Once inside their tiny room, Sarah ordered Chuck to sit on the bed while she dug through the kit for supplies. As she cleansed the cut on his forehead, Chuck pulled out his phone and dialed Ellie. She didn't answer, but he made sure to leave a detailed message about what had happened in the Agency, including the recovery of the Key piece and Cole's last stand.

"You should be safe, Ellie," Chuck said finishing up the message. "Cole will take care of those agents and no one will even know that we were there. Call me when you get this. Love you, El." He hung up and glanced at Sarah who was pasting a bandage over the wound, "Are they okay?"

"They'll be fine," Chuck said trying to reassure himself as much as Sarah. "Cole will make sure Atlas doesn't find out they had anything to do with us."

Sarah nodded grimly, finishing her application and cleaning up the scraps of bloody gauze and disinfectant wipes. Chuck watched her quietly for a while before speaking, "Did I mention how incredible that motorcycle ride was? You are amazing."

She looked up at him from the corner of her eye, smirking lightly, "I know."

He chuckled and looked back at his phone, opening his inbox once more to reread the message from Verbanski, "Now we just need to find out if Casey, Gertrude and Morgan made it out okay." His phone began buzzing the moment the words left his mouth; the grim face of John Casey appearing under the caller ID. Chuck quickly raised the phone to his ear, "Casey?"

" _Bartowski…inally. I've be-…..to reach you…for hours_ ," Casey's voice was distorted and choppy, although whether the bad connection was due to his location or theirs, Chuck couldn't be sure.

"Casey? Can you hear me? The connection isn't great, are you guys alright? What happened in Moscow?"

" _Hold you…..orses, Bartowski. We're…..intensive care….Moscow. Gertrude…..shot. She's out of action. I'm send….Grimes back to…..States. Where are you?"_

"Outside of Milwaukee, but we're laying low for a while. If you can get Morgan a ticket back to Burbank, we'll find a way to meet him back at Castle," Chuck said catching the gist of Casey's message.

" _Good. What…you find at…Atlas Base?"_

"We found a piece of the Key, Casey."

" _Protect it, Bartowski,_ " Casey's voice was little more than a growl. " _Pierce lied….Keep that piece safe. If you don-…..we lose."_

"I will," Chuck replied solemnly. "And Casey, be careful."

" _Copy that,"_ Casey replied and the connection went silent. Sarah stood beside him, arms crossed and brows drawn as she listened to Chuck's side of the conversation. Chuck released a heavy sigh before addressing her unspoken questions, "Casey and Gertrude are safe, but Gertrude's being treated for a bad gunshot wound. I don't know when, or if, she'll be able to join us again. Casey's sending Morgan back to Burbank, we need to meet him there and find the last piece of the Key before Pierce does."

"Pierce trapped them in Moscow?" Sarah asked.

"I think so," Chuck frowned. "He's been toying with us this entire time. Pretending like he wanted to have a fair race only to stab us in the back. God Sarah, for all we know he already has the last piece too."

"Even if he does, as long as we have one piece in our control, Pierce can't complete the glasses," Sarah replied confidently. "We still have a chance, Chuck."

"I know, you're right. It's just frustrating. I feel helpless like this; separated from our team and family, forced to go on the run it's….Why are you smiling?"

Sarah shrugged, glancing around the dirty old motel room as if it held some sort of nostalgic significance, "This feels familiar."

Chuck had to ponder her statement for a moment before it hit him, "Barstow. We hid from the CIA in a motel back then too."

Sarah's eyes lit up, "I remember. There was only one bed."

Chuck looked down at the bed he sat on now, twisting the rough sheets between his fingers, "Yeah. That morning was-"

"-Incredible?" she finished sitting down next to him.

"To put it mildly," he grinned. "It would have been even better if not for Morgan, the good old Bearded Bandit. You remember that morning? It was almost three years ago."

"I do," she said looking down at her hands folded in her lap. "It's hard to forget a moment like that. It was the first time I seriously considered the word love."

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked frowning, Sarah had never mentioned anything like this to him before.

"Love isn't something that's conducive to spying, Chuck. Attachments are dangerous; they make you vulnerable. At least that's what I believed up until that morning. It took someone like you to teach me that love and trust can be powerful strengths too," She took his left hand between both of hers, running a finger lightly over his wedding band. "I remember feeling incredibly free that morning; letting myself believe that loving you could only be a good thing."

Chuck's grinned ear-to-ear and leaned over to kiss her cheek, brushing the tip of his nose across her skin as he drew away. She smiled at him and patted his hand before gesturing towards the room's tiny shower, "Go head and get cleaned up first. I'll see if I can find us a way to Burbank."

"Aye, aye," he said rising on stiff limbs and tottering towards the bathroom.

 **o0o**

It was late by the time they had both washed up and settled in the motel room. They soaked their filthy clothes in the bathtub and left them to dry; using the complimentary hotel robes as pajamas. After Chuck finished, Sarah took her turn in the shower, letting the steaming water pour over her, relaxing tensed muscles and washing away the chaos of the day. Donning her underthings and the scratchy motel robe, she stepped out of the bathroom to see Chuck buried in a mound of blankets on the bed, his light snores indicating he'd fallen fast asleep. She switched off the room's yellow-tinted lights and joined her husband on the bed. The old springs groaned under her weight, but Chuck did not stir. She sat close to him, running a hand up and down his arm while she watched him sleep. Memories of the morning in Barstow and the train in the Paris countryside and even their cozy room in Burbank ran through her mind, leaving her body buzzing with a light warmth.

Eventually she lay down beside him, curling against his broad back and draping one arm around his waist. She pressed her lips gently against the back of his neck, breathing in the warm clean scent that was so very Chuck. Sarah waited patiently for sleep to take her but it never came. Her mind whirled with wonderful memories and the longer she lay next to Chuck, the more restless she grew. In spite of the set back that Casey and the others suffered in Moscow, Sarah was confident they could still beat Pierce at his own game. They had one piece of the Key safely within their possession and although the Intersect floated above her like a dark cloud, she couldn't help but feel hopeful for the future. Certain memories still eluded her, but each day she spent with Chuck only served to strengthen the ones she had. She remembered things Chuck had done and said in the past to change who she'd been as a young spy. She remembered falling in love with the boy who had a heart of gold. She remembered that Chuck had promised her a real future.

A sudden and very familiar image, flashed through her mind and she quickly grabbed hold before it could slip away. It was a picture of a white house with a red door, surrounded by a tiny picket fence. In front of the house were two crudely drawn figures, holding one another and smiling. It was the same image she'd seen in the desk drawer. The one she'd asked Chuck about before he'd snatched it away and fled the house. But she remembered its purpose now. As a child she'd often dreamed about a permanent home and the one she'd always pictured was the one that Chuck found for her. Suddenly she remembered leaning over Chuck's shoulder on the Bullet Train, watching his hand move across the page as he promised her a life she never imagined she could have. A home, a family, _maybe babies_ and most importantly; a life without the lies and the spies. It seemed almost cruel to Sarah, that their future had been shattered by Quinn only moments after they'd finished that drawing.

"Hey," Chuck's groggy voice drew her out of her thoughts. "Sarah? Are you okay?"

She did not realize that she'd begun to cry until the moment Chuck rolled over to face her and brushed the tears away with the rough pad of his thumb.

"I'm wonderful," she said smiling through the tears. Chuck frowned in response, "Why are you crying?"

"Because I remember us, Chuck. I remember the future we had planned and I remember how long it took us to get there and I remember the white house with the red door."

He blinked at her obviously confused by her sudden recollection, "You remember the house?"

She nodded, wiping the rest of her tears away and resting her cheek against her palm, "I remember a lot of things right now. I don't know whether I'll keep them or if the Intersect will take them away again in the morning. But for now, this moment is enough."

Chuck's face was shadowed in the dark room, but Sarah could still see the brilliant grin growing on his face, "I love you."

She reached up to cradle his cheek against her palm, "Show me."

Chuck lips founds hers in the darkness while his hand slipped gently between the folds of her robe. His warm fingers traveled lightly down her stomach, hooking on the lace trim of her underwear and teasing the sensitive skin there. Her own hands wound around the back of his neck and into his hair, lips separating from his and reuniting again with the slightest pressure. In contrast to men she'd been with in the past, Chuck seemed to enjoy the build up to sex almost as much as the act itself. She'd learned how important it was for him to be able to spend time lavishing her with affection. Chuck's gentle soul remained an intrinsic part of him, especially when making love. Her pleasure was his own. It seemed odd at first to Sarah who'd been used to men focused on the physical pay off, but she easily adapted to her husband's tender treatment; it wasn't hard to enjoy being doted upon.

Chuck fingers slipped underneath the fabric of her underwear and she gasped against his lips as his touch elicited waves of pleasure. His kiss became fiercer, moving from her lips to her jaw and down her neck where he focused a series of languid kisses. His fingers continued to work below, forcing Sarah to dig her heels into the mattress in a struggle gain purchase and keep her body from squirming against his. Chuck's ministrations slowed as her breathing increased, but the light tingling within Sarah's body continued to build to a crescendo. A shuddering breath tumbled out of her as every tensed muscle uncoiled rapidly and her body filled with euphoric bliss. Now dizzy with the aftereffects, she opened her eyes to see Chuck hovering above her, gentle adoration etched on his face. He stroked her hair aside and Sarah felt a swell of affection for the man now gazing at her with such fearless devotion.

She pulled him down and their mouths met hungrily, passionately. Their remaining clothes were shed quickly and Sarah found it quite impressive that they managed to undress while hardly breaking contact for even a moment. As his hands once again explored her body, she hooked her thigh around his waist, taking advantage of her combat training to roll Chuck onto his back. The swift shift in position was a bit clumsy in the dark room and Sarah heard a soft ' _thump_ ' as Chuck's head hit the backboard, "Ow..."

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "Are you okay?"

He chuckled in response, pulling her down for another kiss that was all teeth and smiles. The mood sobered quickly when Sarah adjusted herself in his lap and pushed him down against the pillows, running her hands down his chest and abdomen. Chuck's breath hitched when they joined, his fingers finding her hips and tightening around them. It had never bothered Chuck in the past when Sarah took control; what did bother him was not being able to see her face. Not being able to look her in the eye and watch her expression shift when the climax took them both. Before Sarah could set the pace, Chuck raised his hands from her hips to the small of her back and sat up to meet her. The change in position drew a soft whimper from Sarah's, the simple movement having sent a startling shock of pleasure through her.

. Chuck let his lips graze hers carelessly as they began to move in harmony. He felt her hands move from his neck to his shoulders to his forearms and back again, her fingers digging into whatever skin they could find to keep her grounded. Chuck allowed himself to drift away in the sensations of loving his wife, his hands savoring the softness of her skin, breath mingling with hers as their lips drifted in and out of proximity and the soft tickling sensation of her hair as it fell against his shoulder. He could feel himself nearing his limit and as he reached the end, he drew her closer still, whispering affections in her ear as their bodies shuddered simultaneously. Sarah slumped against him, riding out the waves of ecstasy that left her limbs limp and light. Chuck drew away just far enough to capture her lips in another slow kiss, to which she responded with an equal amount of tenderness.

"We should get some sleep," he said quietly once they had parted.

"Or we could keep doing this," she replied, running a hand through his dampened curls. He laughed lightly bumping his nose against hers, "Or this. I'm okay with this too."

 **o0o**

Castle was eerily quiet when it was empty, Morgan thought. The halls echoed with the sounds of his footsteps as he descended the main staircase on his own. He flicked the switch that powered the base's main lights and turned on the monitors in the conference room.

Leaving Gertrude and Casey in Moscow hadn't been his favorite plan, but there was nothing he could do for Verbanski and by this point, acquiring all pieces of the Key took priority. Upon landing in Burbank he'd called Chuck and Sarah, promising to wire enough funds into their account to get them on a plane back to California. Logging into the mainframe to complete said transfer, Morgan was surprised to see an email from Mrs. Bartowski appear on the screen. He scanned the message quickly, dark brows knitting together as he read:

' _Chuck,_

 _By now I hope Ellie has shared with you the information I recovered on the Key. From what I understand it has the power to alter the Intersect by uploading data and memories into the host. It can essentially create, or in this case, recreate an identity. Your father along with Ted Roark and Hartley Winterbottom shared custody of the pieces to ensure that the Intersect never fell into the wrong hands. Roark and Winterbottom's pieces have gone missing, but I know where your father hid his. Let me know when you've received this message and I'll send you the coordinates. Be safe, Chuck.'_

 _-Love Mom._

Morgan quickly tapped on the keyboard, sending a response message and waiting impatiently for Mary Bartowski's reply. It came moments later, detailing nothing more than a few lines of numbers and letters. Coordinates, just like she'd promised. Morgan entered them into the system's computer and watched as a map appeared on the largest screen, tracking the coordinates and zooming in on the final piece's exact location.

"Oh man," Morgan muttered to himself as the image came into sharp focus. "Chuck is not going to like this."

* * *

 _Thanks once again to everyone who left a review last chapter, I am very glad that so many are enjoying the action as well as the romance! I'm also pleased to see that Cole was quite unanimously accepted, I suppose it was kind of cruel to leave him behind…But rest assured we haven't seen the last of Cole Barker. I appreciate everyone who has given this story a chance so far, your support is wonderful!_

 _As always reviews/critiques are welcomed and encouraged, thank you everyone! Until next time…._


	9. I'll Save You Later

_A/N: Welcome back to the action everyone and I hope you're all ready to hit the ground running. Team Bartowski is going to be pushed to the absolute limit from here on out. Without further adieu , I hope you enjoy:_

* * *

 **Central Standard Time: 0700 Hours/Outside Milwaukee/Wisconsin**

Sarah woke before Chuck did the next morning; although that was nothing unusual. In the past she liked to get up early and surprise him with breakfast. The domesticity of it all was oddly comforting considering she spent most of her life well outside the realm of normalcy. Lacking a kitchen, however, Sarah decided to take advantage of the morning quiet to get outside and sort out the events of the last few days. She sat up in bed and leaned over her slumbering husband kissing his cheek gently.

"I'll be back in a little while, okay? Chuck? Can you hear me?" she whispered in his ear, earning nothing more than a muffled grunt in response. Throwing on the clothes that she left to dry the previous night, she laced up her boots-not ideal for running but they were all she had at the moment- and strode out the door, locking it soundly behind her. Briefly, she wondered if she should have left a note or message explaining where she'd gone in case Chuck woke up before she returned, but she didn't expect to be gone long and her husband most definitely needed his rest after last night's activities.

Sarah trotted through the parking lot, turning right once she reached the narrow sidewalk and jogging briskly towards the rising sun. As she ran she tried to organize all they knew about Pierce and the Key. They had one piece tucked away safely in Chuck's jacket pocket. They knew that Pierce was playing dirty; toying with them as he tracked down the Key himself. He had found Hartley's piece in Moscow most likely while they stumbled around the moors in Somerset. Now there was only one more piece that stood between them and victory. But wherever that final piece could be, Sarah had no clue. Steven Bartowski was the last person to have it but he'd mentioned nothing to Chuck and Ellie. It was possible that Mary Bartowski had an idea as to where the piece resided, but Sarah didn't know how to reach her since she'd gone off grid. Taking a left when the sidewalk turned Sarah glanced over her shoulder at the motel, now a few hundred yards away. She continued to sprint, enjoying the sense of freedom and relaxation that washed over her as she pounded away at the pavement. The highway on her right was surprisingly desolate this morning save for a few black vans speeding in the direction of the motel.

It shouldn't have bothered her; there was nothing extraordinary about seeing cars on the road, but for some reason Sarah stopped running and watched the black vans rush by. When they turned sharply into the motel parking lot, she felt her stomach fill with lead. Chuck was alone with nothing to defend himself and the parade of black cars was ominous enough to arouse suspicion. Turning on her heel, she bolted back towards the motel as fast as her legs would carry her.

 **o0o**

Chuck was just finishing lacing up his shoes so that he could hunt down a sizeable breakfast, when a sharp rapping on the front door interrupted him. Assuming it must be the receptionist or possibly room service, Chuck strode casually across the room, turning the lock and opening the door. Outside stood the very man who'd started them on this wild goose chase in the first place. Benjamin Pierce. He had been small and unassuming behind the screen in Baltimore but appeared even smaller now that they were face-to-face.

"Good morning, Chuck," he said with an easy grin. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Chuck's mouth went dry as his mind spun for an explanation. Pierce couldn't be here surrounded by burly agents; this had to be a mistake. Or a dream.

"Mind if I come in?" Chuck regained enough of his senses to step in front of Pierce when he tried to enter the room.

"What are you doing here?" he asked finding his voice. Pierce's light blue eyes glinted dangerously, the coy smile slowly fading from his wan face, "I'm here for the Key piece you just stole from the Atlas Base."

Chuck frowned, "What? How did you-"

"How did I know? Maybe next time you go on an undercover mission you don't draw attention to yourself with a showy motorcycle race? And then leave the getaway vehicle in the middle of a public parking lot?" Pierce looked annoyed now as if Chuck had seriously disappointed him. "It's upsetting, Chuck. It really is. Your track record suggested that this race would be more of a challenge."

"You promised not to sabotage us," Chuck said taking a step forward to push Pierce from the room. "We found this piece fair and square, so we keep it. That was the deal."

"Yes, that _was_ the deal," Pierce admitted, "Back when I thought you were competent enough to pose a challenge. It's boring now Chuck. A stand off like this makes it much more interesting."

"I'm not giving you the piece," Chuck said coldly.

"Okay, I'll take it. Or rather, they will." Pierce raised his hand and two agents stepped forward, pushing Chuck back into the room and cornering him against the bedside. Chuck lashed out, aiming a left hook at one man's head. He connected, but the other agent was on him in a heartbeat, wrenching Chuck's arms behind his back while his partner rammed a meaty fist into his gut. Chuck gasped in agony, crumpling in the agent's grasp while the other pulled his head up by the roots of his hair.

"Still want to play hide and seek with the piece?" Pierce asked striding into the room and peering around. "I've got another guy back here…Henry! Right. Henry here has a nice new hunting knife he's been dying to use." The man called Henry separated himself from the crew outside and drew a long knife from his utility belt.

"I'm not giving you—" Chuck was cut off as the agent holding his head threw a backhanded fist against his cheek. Chuck felt his lip split, the salty tang of blood flooding his mouth.

"Stubborn," Pierce said grinning. "Looks like Henry will have to take a _stab_ at interrogating you." He snorted at his own joke.

Suddenly chaos erupted within the agents outside. A few scrambled for cover while others threw fists and aimed guns at a figure barreling through them at lightning speed. Chuck couldn't get a good glimpse of the action from behind the three agents surrounding him but he could hear the grunts and groans as his rescuer decimated Pierce's forces.

"Pierce!" Sarah emerged from the chaos, holding what Chuck assumed was an appropriated pistol to the man's head. "Let him go."

"Ahh the Intersect," Pierce droned surveying Sarah with narrowed eyes. "Impressive. I was hoping to see your power in action. Unlike Chuck here, _you_ don't disappoint."

Chuck looked closely at Sarah's wrist to see the Governor still strapped securely in place. It gave Chuck no small amount of pride to know that it was Sarah's own ability that had defeated Pierce's miniature army, not the Intersect. But Pierce didn't seem to realize that.

"Release him and leave," Sarah said her expression dark. It almost frightened Chuck to see her behave so mercilessly once again.

"I don't think so," Pierce's sadistic grin was growing. "Put the gun down or I slit his throat." Henry the hulking agent who still stood beside Chuck, lifted the large hunting knife against his neck. The cold metal grated uncomfortably against his skin when he swallowed nervously. Sarah met Chuck's terrified gaze and in spite of the small shake of his head, she slowly lowered the gun to the ground, raising her hands as she straightened. Two agents from outside hurried up and caught Sarah between them, pulling her arms back and locking her in place.

Pierce chuckled, "So feisty. I'll give you both one more chance to give me the piece." Again, their gazes met across the room, but this time it was Sarah who shook her head.

"As cute as the fleeting looks are, I've had about enough of this," Pierce said taking a small pistol from his holster striding up to Sarah. He pressed the tip of the pistol flush against her ribs, gritting his teeth as he hissed, "Let's see you dodge this, Intersect."

The sound of the barrel lock was enough to send Chuck over the edge, "Stop! Pierce stop…I'll give you the piece."

"Chuck no!" Sarah cried but both he and Pierce ignored her.

"I haven't even done anything yet and you already cracked, Bartowski? Weak. Where is it?"

Chuck jerked his chin to the jacket lying across the bed, "Right pocket. Wrapped in some tissues."

Pierce lowered his pistol and searched the jacket per Chuck's instructions. Withdrawing the wadded ball of papers, Pierce dumped the tiny Key piece into the center of his palm and grinned, "Excellent. That wasn't so hard now was it?"

Chuck just glared at him, "There. You have the piece now let us go."

Pierce raised a confused brow, "Are you new to this whole thing? You have no leverage now Chuck. Although as luck would have it, I have the coordinates for the final Key piece but I need some very special tools to access its location. This little piece isn't all that I'll be taking from you today."

Chuck didn't understand what Pierce was saying until he turned and gestured to the men holding Sarah, "I need the Intersect to infiltrate a very secure facility for me. Take her to the car."

"No!" Chuck shouted struggling against the men holding him. Another blow to the gut made him pause, but he did not stop struggling. "No! Pierce, you can't do this!"

"I am doing it Chuck," Pierce was right next to him now, watery blue eyes boring into Chuck's. "I can do whatever I want."

There was a sharp _thwack_ and one of the tall agents holding Sarah collapsed, cradling a broken nose. She spun on the other agent, fury twisting her features into a snarl. A swift knee in between the man's legs had him on the floor but when Sarah turned on Pierce he already had the pistol to Chuck's temple, a bored expression on his face. Sarah stopped short, her wide blue eyes flickering from the gun to Chuck and back again. Chuck could practically see her trying to calculate how to somehow save him from a serious-or deadly-wound and subdue Pierce simultaneously.

"Are we going to do this again? I thought the CIA taught its agents not to maintain close connections. Caring for someone makes you weak and vulnerable," Pierce drawled. "Exhibit A: Agent Walker."

Chuck saw Sarah's face go pale and in that moment he knew she was giving up the fight, "Sarah, no."

"I'll go with you," she said quietly keeping her eyes on Chuck even though she was addressing Pierce. "Leave him here. Leave him unharmed and I'll go with you."

"Sarah, no!" Chuck shouted again. "Don't!"

Pierce's smile indicated how much he was enjoying Chuck's agonized pleas, "Lovely. It's a deal, Agent Walker. Bartowski's no longer a runner in this race anyway."

Sarah's expression was flat, but Chuck saw her flinch when he called out again, "Don't do this, Sarah! Please. Please don't go."

Pierce jerked his chin and the two men holding Chuck quickly released him. Chuck stumbled briefly, lunging for Pierce but before he could reach him, a sharp pain emanated from the back of his head and the world spun. He hit the floor hard. The last image he saw before darkness took him, was that of Sarah being pulled away by Pierce's men, his name on her lips until the moment she disappeared.

 **o0o**

"He's probably dead. Look at the blood."

"He's still breathing."

"Well it's really only a matter of time then."

Chuck didn't know how long he'd been unconscious but he was certain that Sarah and Pierce were long gone by now. Muffled voices pierced the ringing in his ears and he forced heavy eyelids open to see who it was that had found him. Two familiar figures came into focus, both of them dressed in ridiculously expensive looking clothes but otherwise sporting the same hairdos and expressions Chuck had seen every day for the past five years at the Burbank Buy more.

"Jeff…Lester?" he choked, trying to sit up and groaning as a throbbing pain coursed through his abdomen.

"I told you he was alive," Jeff said holding out his palm. "Pay up."

"We didn't shake on it, Jeffrey. That bet is null and void," Lester waved Jeff's hand away and crouched next to Chuck. "Charles, I know it must have been hard on you and the others when Jeff and I were called to claim our destiny as world renowned superstars…But even I never expected to find you in a sorry state like this."

Chuck looked around trying to regain his bearings, the cut on his lip still bled and his body ached fiercely from the beating he'd taken. "What are you two doing here?" he asked wiping his swollen lip. "I thought you were in Germany."

"We were. This is what the professionals call a concert tour," Lester boasted. "Truth is, Charles. Overwhelming success isn't all it's cracked up to be. The swarms of German ladies are nice don't get me wrong, but Jeffrey and I were feeling a bit nostalgic for our good old Nerd Herd days."

"So we asked our manager if we could come back to the States for a bus tour," Jeff added. "He said no."

"But that wasn't going to stop us!" Lester quickly intervened. "Oh no! Jeffster may be back in the states without actual funding or equipment…But we've got the van and…some food…You know really this concert tour is only going to solidify the support of our fans. If they want to see Jeffster across the country, well they'll have to pay our way damn it."

Chuck shook his head and groaned.

"Okay, yes!" Lester shouted mistaking Chuck's groan for disappointment. "I know Charles! I know. We're a mess, okay? But I don't appreciate this much judgement from you when you're sitting here nursing a hangover in a wrecked motel room." Lester paused and looked around, "What did happen here?"

"No, no, guys…It's not you. I can't tell you how happy to see you two right now. It's-"

"Were you spying?" Jeff asked calmly.

"Yeah, yeah. I was spying and we were ambushed…And Pierce he…Oh god, I need to call Morgan. Where's my phone?" Chuck stumbled to his feet, losing his balance and very nearly toppling back down until Lester ducked underneath his arm for support. To their credit, Jeffster didn't ask many questions after that. Sensing Chuck's desperation, they helped locate his cellphone and quickly dialed Morgan.

" _Chuck?"_ Morgan's voice was frantic. " _Oh my god! Man are you alright? I've been trying to reach you for hours! I wired the money but you didn't answer and I was worried something might have happened and-"_

"Morgan," Chuck interrupted his best friends rant as he slumped on the bed and rested his forehead against a shaking palm. "Morgan, Pierce found us. He took Sarah and the Key. I lost her."

The lump in Chuck's throat turned into a choking sob and before he could regain control of himself, tears began to stream down his cheeks, "We lost. It's over."

" _Oh no_ ," Morgan muttered quietly. " _They took Sarah?"_ There was a brief pause filled only by the sound of Chuck's throaty sobs. _"Dude, it's going to be okay. We still have a chance, we can-"_

"How could it possibly be okay, Morgan?" Chuck shouted suddenly, rising to his feet and startling Jeff and Lester. "Pierce has two pieces of the Key! Team Bartowski is split all over the world and we have no idea where Pierce took Sarah. Morgan, if he makes her flash again I could lose her for good."

 _"Chuck, calm down_ ," Morgan said evenly. " _We can still win this, man. Your mom sent an email to Castle this morning listing the coordinates for the final piece of the Key. We can still beat Pierce to it and finish this thing."_

"Where is it?"

 _"D.C._ ," said Morgan. " _It's locked in a secret CIA base just outside the city. If we can contact Beckman in time then we'll have an army waiting for Pierce at the gates."_

"The CIA has a piece?" Chuck frowned. "Why didn't Beckman mention it to us in the first place?"

" _Who knows? Maybe she doesn't even know what the piece does. Maybe your dad just told her to protect it and disappeared. Don't count Beckman out yet, dude. She wouldn't betray us."_

"You're right, you're right," Chuck began pacing the room, a plan quickly forming in his mind. "Okay Morgan here's the deal. I'm going to hitch a ride to Milwaukee and get on a plane to D.C.. Get out of Burbank as quick as you can and meet me there. Bring whatever you can from Castle, okay? Anything you think will help. I'll contact Casey and let him know what's going on. In the meantime, you call Beckman and get us that army, okay?"

" _Roger that,"_ Morgan said solemnly although Chuck was almost certain he was also saluting.

"Good. You were right, buddy. We still have a chance. We're going to win this."

Ending the call with Morgan, he turned to Jeff and Lester who stared at him in utter confusion. "Do you guys think you can give me a ride to Milwaukee?"

"Uh…Only if you tell us what the hell is going on?" Lester shouted raising his hands. "It sounds like you stumbled right into the middle of a giant government conspiracy!"

"That's pretty much exactly what I did," Chuck agreed. "I'll tell you all about it on the way. Let's go."

 **o0o**

"Copy that, Chuck," Casey said as he listened to the details of Pierce's latest attack over the choppy phone call. "Get to D.C. asap, I'll find a way to meet you there."

' _Got…Casey…But wh-…about Gertrude?'_

"I'll figure it out," Casey grunted. "And Chuck…Don't freak out, Walker can handle herself. She'll be alright. She's probably tearing Pierce a new one as we speak."

'… _.Thanks, Casey.'_ Chuck's voice was quiet.

Hanging up, Casey returned to Verbanski's hospital room. She' regained consciousness the day before but the doctors still refused to clear her for travel. If Casey left for D.C. then he would have to leave her behind. He was sure Gertrude already knew what he had planned, but she didn't interrupt while he explained the situation.

"You need to go back, John. Your team needs you," she said when he had finished.

"It feels wrong to leave you here," Casey replied.

Gertrude smirked, "It won't be long before they let me go. I'll be right behind you, John. In the meantime I can use all of this forced bedrest to find information on Pierce. We still don't know why he wants those Key pieces but I can gather files while you, Grimes and Bartowski go save the day."

"You're sure you're okay with this?"

"I'll think of some way you can pay me back," Gertrude said with a wink. She leaned over the bed and pulled out her laptop, opening it and tapping quickly on the keyboard. "Now go catch that plane, John."

Casey nodded and smiled softly, "See you back home."

 **o0o**

Sarah sat next to Pierce in the backseat of one of the large black vans. The windows were tinted, making the outside world seem far away and obscure. But even if she had been able to see outside she wouldn't have bothered. Right now she needed to keep focused and calm.

 _Chuck is safe_ , she repeated to herself over and over again _._ Unconscious, yes. Most likely nursing an injury, but he was safe and Pierce no longer had any interest in him. That was the important part. If she could find a way to sabotage Pierce's plans from inside his own team, then maybe they still stood a chance at retrieving the Key.

Sarah kept her eyes trained on her lap, ignoring Pierce who had been muttering to himself since the moment they'd gotten into the car. She kept seeing Chuck's face at the moment she agreed to go with Pierce. The agony in his expression had been heartbreaking and the desperation in his voice as he called out to her….With a start, Sarah realized that she'd broken the pact they made in Somerset. By agreeing to go with Pierce, she'd put herself in very real, very life threatening danger. She bit her lip, forcing back the tears beginning to sting the corner of her eyes; there was nothing to do now but continue forward.

"Where are we going?" she asked finally turning to face Pierce.

"An underground facility in D.C.," Pierce was looking at her as if she were some sort of puzzle he wanted to solve. "I need the Intersect to help me infiltrate it without drawing the CIA's attention."

"It's a CIA base?"

"Do you find that surprising?" Pierce sneered. "Is it really so odd that the people who stuck that technology in your head in the first place are the ones that also hold the cure? You're just a pawn to them, Walker. Don't ever believe anything different."

"Bitter?" she replied unable to stop herself from prodding him. Pierce's face darkened, "You have no idea."

"Enlighten me then."

"Why? You want me to start monologueing about my tragic past so that you can find a way to change me? Save the poor victimized villain?" he looked away, "This isn't a movie, sweetheart. Face it; Team Bartowski lost. I'm about to finish this race using one of their own against them."

"What if I refuse to help?"

"I don't think you will," Pierce replied easily. "You want the Key too. I imagine there will be a bit of a tiff for it once it's retrieved, but I don't expect you'll be able to beat all of my men, Walker. Intersect or not, you're only human." Before Sarah could reply, he continued, "Besides you have a weak spot. Bartowski is your crutch. I put a little pressure on him and you'll do whatever I say. Go ahead, tell me I'm wrong."

Sarah's jaw clenched, "Chuck is safe." The words sounded childish out loud, like she was trying to win a losing battle without the means to back it up.

"Is he now?" Pierce's pale eyes glinted beneath raised brows. "You go on believing that then, Walker. See what happens if you challenge me."

Sarah cursed internally, Pierce was still in control of this game and she had no way of contacting the others to formulate some sort of plan. She hadn't been a lone agent in a long time, it felt strange and unfamiliar for her survival to hang entirely on her own decisions again. But she had no choice in the matter now. Without Chuck, she had to be nothing more than a spy. Leaning back in her seat, she crossed her hands in her lap and gazed out the darkened window. Before she could form some sort of plan, Pierced reached across the armrest and grabbed Sarah's wrist, "Hey—"

"What is the significance of this?" Pierce mused, studying the Governor.

"It's a watch. Generally it tells time," she replied attempting to pull her hand away, but Pierce's grip was surprisingly strong.

"Nice try," he said. "But I saw you remove it before flashing in my Baltimore base. What does it have to do with the Intersect, I wonder."

"Nothing. It was a wedding present, I didn't want it to get damaged after I flashed."

"Come on, Walker. You can lie better than that right?" Pierce said frowning. "If it's so unimportant then let's just take it off for a little bit, alright?" He unclasped the latch and dangled the Governor above Sarah's head. Although panic was now rising swiftly in her chest, Sarah struggled to maintain a placid expression. If Pierce knew the Governor's significance then there would be no hope for her to escape unscathed. Pierce met her gaze unblinkingly, obviously waiting for something to happen, but when nothing did his face fell, "Boring. Oh well, I suppose we'll test it again at the facility when you have something to flash on. In the meantime, I'll keep it safe for you, okay?"

Pierce tucked the Governor in his right pants pocket, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning his head back against the seat as if preparing for a nap. Sarah copied his posture, maintaining a calm demeanor as best she could. But already, she could feel the dull throbbing beginning at the base of her skull. She shut her eyes tight, trying to block out everything except the image of Chuck's face.

 _Just hang on_ , she thought desperately, although whether the words were for her or Chuck, even Sarah wasn't quite sure. _Don't forget._ _Please don't forget_.

 **o0o**

* * *

 _Once again I altered the timeline of season five and sent Jeffster to Germany ahead of time for the sake of their "rescue". I didn't think it would be too much of an issue, but still thought I'd give it a quick mention._

 _Much thanks and love goes out to everyone reading, reviewing, and enjoying the story so far! As always, review/critiques or even PMs are more than welcome as I could discuss Chuck for days. Thank you all very much and until next time..._


	10. The Final Piece

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who waited so patiently for this update. I got busy with work and then hit with a serious case of writers block. Good times all in all. I wanted to give an enormous thanks to_ michaelfmx _for being my beta for this chapter and pushing me to make it the best it could be._

 _Before we begin I wanted to address a few concerns left in the reviews: This story will have a happy ending for Chuck and Sarah. I won't reveal how or why and it will get worse before it gets better. But I promise you all a saccharin sweet, fluffy as all hell, beautiful ending. With that said…I hope you enjoy this update._

* * *

 **Central Standard Time: 1300 Hours/Outside Milwaukee/Wisconsin**

 _Cole is not going to be happy about this_ , Chuck thought as he studied the smoking remains of the black Ducati that Pierce and his men left in the middle of the motel parking lot. Although, whether or not Cole Barker was still alive remained to be seen; for all Chuck knew he'd gone down fighting an army of Atlas agents. All he could do now was hope that somehow Cole had survived and found his way back to the CIA headquarters.

Turning away from the wrecked motorcycle, Chuck joined Jeff and Lester at the van. It was just as he remembered it from the Buy More days; yellowed, decrepit and always smelling faintly of dirty laundry.

"I can't believe you guys still have this," Chuck murmured stepping into the van's backseat.

"Before you insult the mode of transport, Charles, I'd like to take a moment to remind you that: One-we are offering you a ride across the state of Wisconsin, no strings attached, and two-we are paying for this concert tour out of our own pocket. So excuse us if we don't exactly have celebrity level commodities here," Lester finished his rant with exaggerated air quotes.

Chuck held up his hands. "Relax, I wasn't insulting the van. I'm just surprised you kept it around considering Jeffster's success."

"That was kind of the point of this road trip."

"Concert tour, Jeffrey," Lester corrected.

"Right…Concert tour. We wanted to take our tour across the country all the way back to the Buy More where it all began-"

"-and show the Nerd Herders that anything is possible if you have the courage to follow your dreams," Lester finished turning the engine as the van rumbled to life. "We had a quick gig in a nightclub the day we landed in New York."

"And in Tennessee," Jeff continued as Lester pulled the van out of the parking lot. "Nice scene there. A lot of big country stars stopped us."

"How'd you end up in the middle of Wisconsin?" Chuck asked. "Not that I'm not grateful that you found me!"

"Uhh, have you been living under a rock, Charles?" Lester balked ignoring the road long enough to peer at Chuck over his shoulder. "Do the words Summerfest mean anything to you?"

Chuck shrugged, unsure if a verbal answer would only serve to further offend Lester.

"It's literally only the world's largest music festival," Lester continued turning his eyes back on the road, "Jeffrey and I figure if we can make a splash there, we can make it anywhere."

"We stopped by that motel to take a break from the van," Jeff said. "Good thing too. I'm not sure what would have happened if we hadn't found you."

"Yeah, thank you," Chuck agreed. His body still ached from the beating he'd taken from Pierce's men, but he couldn't worry about that now. They had to catch up to Pierce but with Jeffster's old van as his only means of transportation, Chuck was struggling to remain hopeful. Just then his cellphone went off in his pocket. Holding up a finger to Jeff and Lester, Chuck pulled the phone out and checked the screen: General Diane Beckman.

Quickly Chuck raised the phone to his ear, "General? I'm so glad you called. Has Morgan told-"

"I'm aware of the current situation, Chuck," Beckman interrupted calmly. "Grimes made it a point to give me a very _, very_ detailed account of Carmichael Industries most recent undertaking."

"General, why didn't you tell us about the Key? If we'd known about it sooner then we wouldn't have gotten caught up in this mess. You told me you could help Sarah, so why would you leave this out?"

Beckman's weary sigh carried over the line. "To make a long and confidential story much shorter, I'll put it this way-I had no idea what the Key was or what it did when your father left it in my care, Chuck. All I did know was that it had something to do with his research on the Intersect and I honored his wishes by keeping it in lockdown. I'm sorry Chuck. It's something I should have looked into further but with Operation Bartowski in full swing with an operational Intersect, it slipped my mind. It's a mistake we're all paying for now."

Chuck's lips thinned before he replied, "General, who is Pierce? Can you tell me anything about him? What does he have to do with the CIA and more importantly why does he want the Key?"

"Benjamin Pierce. Where do I begin? I suppose it all started with Quinn-"

 **o0o**

 **Eastern Standard Time 1430 Hours/Central Intelligence Agency/D.C.**

"-whose protégé was none other than Benjamin Pierce," Casey said as he studied the files Gertrude had managed to dig up on their enemy from her hospital bed in Moscow. He and Morgan sat waiting in General Beckman's office while she finished her debrief with the head of Military Affairs. "Pierce. Twenty two years old when he dropped out of Yale and was recruited by the CIA. Looks like Quinn was his handler for almost three years. He's a certified genius, excellent with technical spy work but a poor field agent. His record indicates more than a dozen failed mission."

"So was he kicked out of the CIA?" Morgan asked toying with a paperweight on Beckman's desk.

"No. Looks like he went AWOL after Quinn was taken hostage during an important mission."

"That's correct." Morgan and Casey swiveled in their chairs as General Beckman entered the room, locking the door behind her. "Pierce was incredibly smart and good with the more sedentary aspects of CIA work...But he wanted to be out in the field, especially with Quinn."

"All these failed missions don't say too much about the kid's field rep," Casey grunted scrolling through the files again.

"Pierce was not a proficient field agent," Beckman continued with a sigh as she plopped into her chair. "He wasn't physically strong, in spite of hours spent with our most gifted trainers. He hesitated under fire and was never able to pull the trigger when it mattered most. His marks almost always escaped or injured him and his team in the process. When we pulled him from the field he was…bitter. Usually quiet and reserved, he became grossly insubordinate when he wasn't given another chance."

"And then his handler was taken," Casey added.

"Yes. When Agent Quinn went missing and we were unable to spare the resources for his return, Pierce became unpredictable. It was then we realized that his mental instability would be a constant concern, especially with the types of missions he was being assigned to. Before we could dismiss him entirely, he ran and eventually we lost his trail."

"Letting him live wasn't a smart move," said Casey, shifting in his chair. "Especially if the kid was such a wild card."

"You're right," Beckman sighed again. "I've made many mistakes in my career, Colonel, but ones like this-the ones we pay for-are the ones I regret most."

"So what do we do now?" Morgan interrupted and adjusted the paperweight he'd knocked over. "Pierce is on his way here, with Sarah, and he's going to use the Intersect to get the last piece of the Key."

"We'll be ready for him," Beckman's mouth was a thin line. "I've sent an air patrol to pick up Bartowski. He'll meet us at the base along with a strike team I've assembled. Pierce won't get the final piece, I can promise you that much."

"Good," Casey said rising and straightening his pant legs. "Then let's get moving."

 **o0o**

"No fair," Lester said staring at the enormous jet waiting for Chuck on the runway. "You get a private jet ride to D.C.?!"

Chuck looked back at his old Buy More companions who were currently flanked by suited CIA agents. "I'm not looking forward to where it's taking me."

"Well as much as we'd love to come along and help Charles, we've got a music festival to attend. But…um," Lester paused as if he were struggling to find the right words. "Good luck, I guess."

"Come and see us on tour after all this is over," Jeff suggested, patting Lester on the shoulder and gesturing for him to follow. "See you around Chuck."

He watched Jeffster step past the CIA agents and scurry back towards their van parked near the airport runway. "Yeah," he mumbled to himself as the van took off. "See you around guys."

Turning back to the assembled agents, Chuck approached the jet stairway and said, "Alright boys, let's get to headquarters."

"Change of plans, Agent Bartowski," one of the men said ushering him aboard. "New orders from General Beckman. We're taking you straight to the rendezvous point."

The jet ride was quite short; so short in fact that Chuck barely had time to enjoy the private compartment's many amenities before they'd landed. Stepping out of the jet, Chuck was almost immediately knocked to the ground when Morgan barreled into him, trapping him in an enormous hug. "Chuck! Oh man, it's good to see you!" His bearded friend pulled away and began patting his arms and shoulders as if looking for wounds. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Everything in its proper place?"

"I'm good, buddy," Chuck replied gently removing Morgan's hands. "Still in one piece."

"Bartowski!" Casey's bark drew their attention. He wore a heavy bulletproof vest and carried an assault rifle over his shoulder. Along with his determined sneer, Casey was the very image of a deadly soldier. "Glad you made it here in time."

"Well the jet ride helped. But Jeffster are the ones to thank for getting me out of the motel."

"Those idiots saved your ass?" Casey looked amused. "Heh. Guess they had a bit of spy in 'em after all."

Chuck's lips twitched in agreement. Looking around the compound he spotted a few groups of soldiers and agents clustered together, exchanging brief words and nods here and there but otherwise patrolling the area silently.

"Where's Beckman?" Chuck asked. As much as he wanted to prepare for Pierce's assault, he needed to know more about the CIA's involvement with the Key and Beckman was his best bet for a straight answer. Casey jerked his chin towards the entrance of the facility. "She's debriefing the strike-team captain before heading back to HQ. Better hurry if you wanna catch her."

Jogging towards the compound, Chuck took stock briefly of the various levels of security around the base. There were plenty of low walls to provide cover near the facilities outer gates, but at about 100 yards away from the entrance there was only a flat field. It would be best to avoid being pushed back too far by Pierce's men, lest they get caught in a deadly crossfire with nowhere to hide except inside the base's main building. Beckman stood at the main gate across from a tall, bearded man that Chuck recognized before he'd even turned around. "Cole?"

"Good to see you again Chuck. Sorry about the mishap in Chicago. My missions usually go over much more smoothly, but I suppose it just wouldn't have been a Bartowski operation without a flashy escape, eh?" Cole grinned good-naturedly, but Chuck was too distracted by the dozens of fresh scars on his face to register the quip. Along with the new scars, dozens of bruises dotted Cole's visible skin. He'd managed to escape the Atlas base alive, but definitely not unscathed.

"Cole…You look-"

"I know," Cole replied looking down at his chest. "Bit shocking, but I'm used to split lips and bruises, Bartowski. What's important is that Atlas was stopped. Now we focus on finishing Pierce. Hope you don't mind that I decided to crash the party?"

Chuck shook his head, berating himself silently for gaping at Cole like an idiot. "Not at all. We can always use an agent like you."

"Agent Barker will be leading the strike-team on foot," Beckman interjected. "You take orders from him today, Bartowski. Understood?"

Chuck responded quickly, "Of course."

"Good. Barker I'll leave you to debrief with the other men." Cole saluted Beckman, nodded to Chuck, and jogged away to join Casey and the other agents. "Bartowski if I could have a word with you?"

She'd beaten him to the punch, Chuck realized, as he followed Beckman into a small alcove to the right of the entrance, "Chuck, about the Key piece…."

"My father gave it to you?"

"That's correct. Stephen Bartowski entrusted me with the piece personally. He told me that it would be important for further developing the Intersect and that the other pieces were in the hands of some very dangerous men. I assumed that I would only need to keep the piece safe for a short while, but after the start of Operation Bartowski, it didn't cross my mind that we would need to alter the Intersect in any way. And then the death of your father…and the Ring, Agent Shaw…It all became much more muddled than I ever thought it would." Although Beckman was a woman small in stature, the pure respect she commanded always made her seem taller in Chuck's eyes. But now, she appeared to shrink before him, her shoulders slumped dejectedly and there was a look of pity in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Chuck. Had I spent the time to learn what your father intended to do with the Key, then it's likely we wouldn't be in this mess."

Chuck paused before replying; taking a moment to plan his next few words carefully. "It's alright, General, I'm not angry. I'm hardly the guy to blame anyone for making a mistake considering how much I seem to bumble my missions." Beckman chuckled lightly. "I'm just grateful you're here to help us now."

"Exactly. We'll stop Pierce here today Bartowski, there's no doubt in my mind. Meet with Barker and he'll explain the plan of attack. I'll be directing from headquarters but this mission is up to you and the others to carry out. Are you ready Chuck?"

"I'm ready."

 **o0o**

Pierce had a private plane. Sarah should have expected it; it would explain how he managed to get around so much quicker than they did, but it still seemed uncharacteristically flamboyant for the tiny man. He sat across from her in the aircraft's passenger department, toying with the Governor. He'd been studying it and murmuring to himself for the better part of an hour, but Sarah was too busy trying to formulate a plan to bother with Pierce. The dull throbbing at the base of her skull had grown to a crescendo and the steady pounding made it difficult to concentrate. She had to find a way to avoid flashing once they reached the base in D.C. If she didn't, there was no telling what she might lose this time.

"It's a suppression device," Pierce said suddenly, drawing her attention. "This watch is a suppression device." Sarah wasn't sure how he'd figured it out simply by looking at the Governor, but it didn't bode well for her prospects of eluding him once they landed.

"Why would you need a suppression device?" he murmured, narrowed blue eyes flicking up to meet hers. "Unless…There's something wrong with your Intersect?" Sarah said nothing. The less Pierce knew, the less control he had over her, although she had a sinking suspicion that he would figure it out even without her input. Pierce chuckled to himself and leaned back in his seat. "Your loyalty to the people who stuck that thing in your head is uncanny. Ridiculous, actually."

"It was my choice," Sarah spat unable to hold herself back any longer. "I uploaded the Intersect."

"But who created it?" Pierce replied peering at her over steepled fingers. "The CIA made a piece of technology too powerful for their own good. They've used you and everyone else who's ever had that thing in their head. Is there any Intersect agent you've met who went on to live a normal life, Walker? No. It's caused nothing but pain."

"Why do you want it then?"

Pierce's jaw clenched. "They deserve to know what it feels like to have their own sick technology turned against them."

"So you're doing this all for revenge?" she prodded adding just enough venom to keep Pierce arguing.

"Revenge is a petty word."

"That's not a no."

He smirked lightly and replied, "Then yes, revenge. Revenge on an institution that says it stands for justice and uses its own people as pawns."

"What did they do to you?"

"The same thing they did to you, Walker. The same thing they did to all of us. They tried to take my humanity. They tried to make me into a cold, unfeeling drone that would follow their commands without a second thought. I won't let them do that to anyone else."

"Don't you think it's a little bit hypocritical to use the Intersect to take down the CIA when it's the part of them that you hate the most?"

"I prefer to think of it as cruel irony," he replied looking out the window. "I'm surprised you don't feel the same way. A broken Intersect in your head; who knows what will happen to you if it stays in there."

"You could help us," Sarah said quietly. "Help me and my team get rid of the broken Intersect and the glasses and then no one will have to suffer from it ever again, just like you said. There doesn't have to be violence or revenge, just redemption."

Pierce looked at her for a long time, saying nothing, only studying. Finally he frowned and muttered, "No. What's to stop them from creating another? I need the technology in my control and besides, why should I help you? You're one of them. I'll enjoy letting them watch their own agent be slowly destroyed by the Intersect. That adds a nice flair, don't you think?"

Sarah slumped back into her seat, defeated. If Pierce wasn't going to be swayed with words, then violence was her only course of action. She would infiltrate the CIA base, grab the final piece of the Key and fight her way out….or die trying. She leaned against the window and tried not to think of Chuck, wherever he was out there, alone and desperate for a way to save her. If she was lucky, he'd be far away by the time the final showdown with Pierce arrived.

 **Eastern Standard Time: 1600 Hours/Undisclosed CIA Facility/Outside D.C.**

Chuck was nervous. His entire body shook as he stood alone outside the main entrance of the base. The sky above was dark and swirled with heavy clouds. A frigid breeze tore through the empty landscape. It was all rather fitting for a final showdown, Chuck realized grimly. His earpiece crackled to life as Casey said, "Chuck the strike team is in position and Morgan and I are headed to join you. Are you ready? Do you have Beckman's passcode?"

Chuck checked his front pocket where General Beckman's keycard was stowed away. "Copy that Casey. We're ready. Is there an ETA on Pierce's arrival?"

The line was quiet for a moment before Casey replied, "Our scout team just spotted a caravan east of your position. He'll be here any minute."

Chuck nodded to himself, clenching his fists at his side and taking a steadying breath. They were ready for Pierce's men. They had the entire CIA at their back. Chuck didn't doubt that Pierce would put up a fight, but at this point he didn't stand a chance. All he could hope for now was that Sarah hadn't flashed while she'd been with him. In the distance, Chuck heard the rumbling of car tires approaching the facility along with the crunch of boots signaling the arrival of Casey and Morgan.

"Where's the strike team?" Chuck asked as his friends came to a stop at his side.

"They've taken cover all over the area. Barker is with Alpha Squad nearby; when he gives the word, they'll open fire on Pierce. That's when you get into the facility and-"

"I know Casey, I remember the plan."

Casey grunted quietly and glanced at Morgan who was holding his pistol loosely. "Barrel up, Grimes."

"You always tell me to keep the barrel down," Morgan said jerking the gun into position.

"You're gonna have a hard time shooting the bad guys with the gun pointed at the ground."

Morgan gulped and looked at Chuck who offered him a weak smile. "You got this, buddy."

The rumbling of tires grew louder and before Chuck knew what was happening he, Casey and Morgan were surrounded by black vehicles; very similar to the ones that Pierce had in Wisconsin. Dozens of armored and well-equipped agents exited the cars, flanking Chuck's team with the only escape being in the direction of the base behind them. He didn't have time to count each and every one, but Chuck assumed there were close to thirty or forty agents surrounding them; where Pierce had managed to find so many willing guns for hire, Chuck wasn't sure. Finally, Pierce stepped out of one of the vehicles, pushing his way to the front, Sarah in tow behind him. Chuck felt his heart skip a beat when she came into view. She didn't look injured, but the damage the Intersect wrought was internal. He looked past Pierce to meet her gaze and relaxed when he saw the recognition in her eyes; along with very obvious distress. Her expression made it clear that she had not expected to see him here.

"Bartowski," Pierce grumbled, his face twisted into a grimace. "You're finally making this a bit of a challenge."

"Hand over the Key pieces, let Sarah go and you can walk away from this Pierce. No strings attached," Chuck kept his voice calm even though his heart was pounding out of his chest; one wrong word and Pierce could snap. He had to make sure Sarah was out of danger before anything else went wrong.

"I don't think so, Chuck," Pierce said smoothly. "I have the army and the Intersect while you have an old soldier and a Buy More employee. The fact that you beat me here doesn't matter because you still don't have the means to stop me."

"Pierce," Chuck repeated slowly, trying again for diplomacy. "Don't do this. I know why you want the Key. I know why you're angry with the CIA. Fighting us isn't going to solve anything."

Pierce's face contorted briefly, his eyes flicking from Chuck to Casey then Morgan and back. Casey was unable to hide his growing smirk, "Scared, Pierce? You're not as slick as you think you are. We dug up your old records and know all your little secrets. You're nothing more than a coward who couldn't cut it in the big leagues, what makes you think anything is different now?" Chuck glanced back at Casey, wishing he would pull back on the insults; if they angered Pierce too soon there was no telling what he might do to Sarah.

Sure enough, Pierce's expression grew darker. "I'm not who I used to be."

"Then prove it," Chuck added in a lighter tone. "Don't be the same man who turned his back on his team—"

"They abandoned me! And Quinn! They used us until we couldn't serve them anymore and then they left us to the enemy."

"Pierce, Quinn was a prisoner. He'd been burned on a mission. There wasn't anything they could do for him," Chuck tried once again to tap into what he'd learned from Casey about their enemy's past. "Quinn was your handler, he was important to you, but he was obsessed with revenge too and look where that got him."

"Thrown out a train window…" Pierce said bitterly, his hand twitching towards the small pistol clipped to his belt. "By your precious Intersect."

" _Move now._ " Cole's voice crackled over Chuck's earwig and he could only assume that the strike-team had been watching the entire encounter. The armored agents burst into the clearing, matching each of Pierce's men with one of their own. For once, Benjamin Pierce looked momentarily startled; and then his expression darkened once again as he turned to Chuck. "Using CIA resources is cheating Bartowski."

"You're one to complain about cheating."

"Put your weapons down," Cole ordered Pierce's men, keeping his eye trained through the sight on his barrel. "Weapons down. Hands up and we'll resolve this calmly. Benjamin Pierce, you have one more chance to surrender." Both armies tensed, guns still trained on one another as they waited for the next command.

"If you think that guns are the only thing I have up my sleeve, you're sorely mistaken," Pierce growled. Chuck felt the strike team shift behind him and held up his hand to keep them at bay. Pierce took advantage of the brief pause to draw a circular band from within his pocket. It took Chuck only a moment to realize that he'd taken Sarah's Governor. Time slowed as Pierce deliberately met Chuck's gaze, smirking ruefully and crushing the Governor beneath his boot.

"No!"

"Open fire!"

Cole and Chuck's simultaneous cries spurred the strike team into action and the air filled with gunfire. Agents dodged left and right behind cars and cover as bullets sprayed the yard. Casey reached forward, dragging Chuck behind a low wall and forcing him to the ground before popping back up and firing rapidly at the enemy line. Chuck peeked out around Casey's boots, searching the crowd until he spotted Sarah struggling against two armed agents. She was putting up a good fight, but Chuck could see her hesitate with each swing. Without the Governor it was likely she was holding back to avoid flashing unnecessarily. When one of Pierce's men landed a blow against her ribs, nearly bringing her to her knees, Chuck scrambled to his feet and bolted across the battlefield as fast as his long legs could carry him. He ignored Casey's order to return and instead drew his tranq gun from its holster. It was difficult to aim while running, but nothing compared to shooting from the back of a speeding motorcycle. The gun bucked twice and Sarah's assailants collapsed, giving her momentary respite. She looked around, confused, before turning to see who it was that had rescued her.

"Sarah!" Chuck cried, waving his arms above his head. He would realize later that loping through a hotbed of gunfire with his arms flailing around had not been the smartest of moves, but it certainly got Sarah's attention and suddenly she was speeding across the open field towards him. They met in the middle and Chuck threw his arms over her like a human shield, ducking low to the ground and pulling her with him back towards Casey-and cover.

"Get down!" Casey shouted, practically shoving Chuck against the low wall the second they were close enough for contact. Pushing himself into a sitting position, he pulled Sarah against him, cradling one hand against her cheek and urging her to look at him. "Sarah, baby, oh my god… Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Did you flash?"

She shook her head quickly, struggling for enough breath to reply, "No, no. I'm fine. Nothing happened." Her eyes finally met his and Chuck was surprised to see them filling with tears. "I'm so sorry, Chuck. About the motel. I had to think fast and I just wanted you out of danger—"

"No, no, no, don't apologize." Chuck pulled her against him again, running a hand through her tangled hair when she ducked her forehead against his shoulder. "It's okay. Don't worry about that now. You're safe, that's all that matters." He closed his eyes, blocking out the gunfire and the shouts and focusing instead on memorizing what it felt like to have her next to him again. Her hands found his lower back, trembling slightly when she curled her fingers around the fabric of his coat. Pierce's men were either far more talented, or more brutal, than any of them had expected because CIA agents were dropping all around them. _"Damn it!_ " Chuck heard Cole's voice over his earwig. " _Bartowksi do you copy?"_

Chuck raised one hand and pressed it against his earpiece for a clearer connection. "Cole, I read you."

" _Get into that base and get the Key now. We'll hold them off for you as long as we can."_

"Copy that," he said meeting Sarah's concerned gaze with one of his own. "Stay here. Stay with Casey and Morgan, they'll protect you."

Sarah's brows drew together. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get that last piece," he said rising on unsteady legs. Sarah quickly drew herself up to full height as well and glared at Chuck. "Then I'm going with you. We are not splitting up again."

Chuck looked at Casey and Morgan, both too busy dealing with enemy fire to notice that their companions had drifted away from cover. He clenched his jaw thoughtfully. Taking Sarah into the base was dangerous, but leaving her here left her open to gunfire and flashes. And she was right, he did not want to separate again. Without another word, he grabbed her hand firmly in his and bolted towards the base, whipping out Beckman's keycard as they went.

 **o0o**

Beckman's card granted them access to the base's main entrance and many security doors; but the place was an absolute maze. Each sterile white hallway looked the same as the last and before long they were turned in circles. Swearing, Chuck reached up to his earwig, switching the channel and attempting to contact Beckman. "General, do you read me?"

" _Copy…Bartowski. I read you_." The connection was spotty from her place at headquarters, but Beckman's voice was definitely on the other end of the line.

"General, I need you to direct us to the Key. This place is too big."

" _Tracking yo-…location now….Take th…-llway to your left_."

Chuck gestured for Sarah to follow and took off down the hallway, following Beckman's orders for another hundred yards until she told them to turn right. Right, left, right, security door, another long hall. Beckman's instructions seemed to go on forever and the longer they traveled, the more corrupted the radio connection became.

" _The last door…you'll find the Key_." The General's line went dead but Chuck's earwig clicked back to life, this time with Casey's voice. " _Bartowski…you inside? Pierce is…"_

"Casey? Casey, I can barely hear you." Silence. Chuck looked around to see Sarah at the other end of the hall near a large metal door. She turned and waved for him to join her. "This is it!"

Deciding to worry about Casey's attempt to contact them after they'd gotten the Key, Chuck joined her at the door and swiped the keycard one last time. The door slid open and they stepped into a large white room with a single glass case in the middle. At the bottom of the case was a small ID pad that Chuck quickly typed Beckman's ID into. The case slid open and inside sat a small, black box-like object. The final piece.

"This is it," Chuck breathed. "We found it." He lifted the piece carefully as if it would shatter into a million pieces if he applied even the slightest pressure. Holding it out to Sarah, he met her gaze with a slight smile. "We did it."

The click of a gun barrel made them jump. Pierce stood in the doorway, pistol raised, and face twisted into a sneer. "Many thanks, Chuck. Couldn't have gotten this far without you. Now hand me the Key."

Chuck reached for his own tranq pistol only to realize that it no longer hung in its holster; he'd dropped it on the battlefield at some point when they'd scrambled for cover. A quick glance in Sarah's direction told him that she was unarmed as well. Slowly, Chuck pocketed the piece, earning a growl from Pierce.

"You won't shoot," he said. "You were never able to shoot your marks, Pierce. I know why too, because I was…am…the same way. Taking a human life is something irreversible. I know you won't do it Pierce."

"I don't have to kill you to take that piece," Pierce snarled, but Chuck could see his gun-hand trembling.

"Yeah you do. You'll have to take this piece over my dead body," Chuck replied smoothly. "Because I'm not giving it to you for anything less than my life."

Pierce barked a laugh, "Dramatic, Bartowski, but I'm not giving up either. I will become the spy they thought I couldn't be. I haven't come this far just to be stopped by a pathetic excuse for an agent and a broken Intersect."

"Take one more step and I'll show you how _broken_ I am," Sarah growled. Chuck reached for her arm, tugging lightly at her sleeve to draw her closer. Pierce raised his gun, aiming at Chuck's chest; his hand was trembling fiercely now.

"Give it to me, Chuck. Give it to me now."

"No."

"I said now!"

"No."

Pierce's face was wild, his eyes wide and large, light foam forming at the corners of his mouth. His entire body shook and before Chuck could attempt to negotiate further, Pierce's finger closed around the trigger. Once again, time slowed and Chuck saw the next few moments with startling clarity. Sarah's face went slack, her eyes flickering beneath lowered lids, snapping open a moment later as she rushed Pierce with astonishing speed. Before he could fully pull the trigger, Sarah had kicked the gun from his hand, snapping the fragile bones in his wrist and wrenched his arm around his back. Sweeping one foot around she kicked Pierce's feet out from underneath him, knocking the breath from his lungs as he hit the ground, head first, with a resounding smack. She followed his descent, propping one knee against his chest and reaching for the gun he'd dropped. In less than ten seconds, Sarah had disarmed, thrown and pinned Pierce and now held his own pistol to the center of his forehead. Chuck stared at the scene before him, not sure whether to be impressed or absolutely terrified. Sarah's expression was chilling, only growing darker as Pierce began to struggle and flail.

"You tried to shoot Chuck," she said when Pierce stopped and began gasping for air. "You tried to kill Gertrude, Morgan and Casey. You were going to use the Intersect in my head until it destroyed me. Why should I let you live?"

"Sarah," Chuck's voice was quiet but it drew her attention nonetheless. The way she was behaving reminded him of the Sarah Walker he'd met five years ago, not the one he'd grown to love. Whatever had happened inside her head during that flash had brought out a side of her he hadn't seen in ages. He didn't need to say anything else; the moment she met his gaze she seemed to snap back to reality, eyes flickering from the gun to Pierce's terrified face and then back to Chuck. Slowly, she rose, lifting her knee from Pierce's chest and stepping away, holstering the gun just to be safe. It was then that Chuck noticed the blood pooling around Pierce's head. He recalled the man's medical profile, anemic with thin, brittle bones, not suitable for heavy field work. With a sickening jolt, he realized that Sarah had unintentionally thrown Pierce to the ground with enough force to split the back of his head. Whether he'd been concussed, or had broken bones, it didn't seem to matter; Pierce was bleeding out and his body was still trembling fiercely, most likely under some sort of cardiac shock as well. Hurrying forward, Chuck dropped onto his knees and gripped Pierce's shoulders, "Pierce….Can you hear me? Pierce?"

His watery blue eyes flicked up and Chuck could see they were filled with absolute terror. His mouth opened and closed but no words came out; the last ones had been wasted on begging for a life they couldn't save. "Pierce, stay with me. Hey, just keep looking at me okay?" Pierce's body convulsed once, then again and suddenly stiffened. A long wheezing sigh was all Chuck needed to know that Benjamin Pierce was dead. He looked back at Sarah who stood behind him wearing a dazed expression. "I didn't mean to…"

Chuck shook his head, rising and pulling Sarah into a tight embrace. As horrible as it felt to admit it, he realized that Pierce's death was probably the best possible outcome, accidental or not. A man as clever and determine as Pierce would not have taken kindly to spending the rest of his life in a prison cell. That was a lesson Chuck learned long ago from Daniel Shaw.

"We need to get out of here," he said finally, stepping away and pulling her towards the exit. She followed unsteadily, her gaze still trained on Pierce's still form. "Come on, Sarah." They'd barely managed to step away from the room before a faint beeping noise caught Chuck's attention. Looking around for the source, he saw it pressed against the door frame—a bomb.

"He was going to blow the place up," Chuck realized as he knelt down to get a better look at the device; it displayed ten minutes in red angry letters. The bomb reminded him of the ones Shaw had set in the Buy More so many years ago. The ones that had set off a chain reaction that decimated the store. He touched the surface of the device carefully, searching for some sort of seam, "Do you think we can diffuse it?" Sarah was at his side, attempting to peer over his shoulder, but he pushed her away. "Stay back, we can't afford for you to flash again."

"I may have to," Sarah argued. "We don't know how powerful this bomb is, Chuck. Or if Pierce planted more of them."

Chuck hands trembled, his eyes flickering back to the red countdown, "Let's get out of here. We'll have Cole and Casey evacuate everyone, just to be safe. We just need to run fast. Really fast. Come on!" Leaping to his feet, Chuck grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her down the long hallway. As they ran, he lifted a hand to his earpiece. Whether or not the bomb-or bombs-were powerful enough to destroy the base didn't matter at this point; Cole and Casey needed to evacuate immediately.

"Cole?!" he called over and over as they ran, the connection was mostly static, but suddenly Chuck heard the faintest of replies. " _Bartowski_?"

"Cole! You need to evacuate everyone now! Get away from the base! There's a bomb. Pierce planted a bomb inside the building." Chuck stumbled, nearly falling face first as Sarah tugged him suddenly down another hallway.

" _Copy_!" Cole's voice was clearer now. " _What's your status?"_

"We're almost out," Chuck panted. "You've got to hurry, Cole. You've got less than ten minutes."

" _Where is Pierce?_ " Chuck heard Cole ask after he'd barked a long series of orders to the agents around him.

"Dead. He's dead."

"….." A brief silence as Cole registered his words. Finally he asked, " _Did you retrieve the pieces?"_

"We found it!" Chuck veered down another hallway. "It's safe."

Cole paused again, " _Do you have all three_?"

"What?"

" _Pierce has them, Bartowski. He was carrying the pieces_."

Chuck came to a dead halt, his blood running cold. Sarah tugged on his arm, attempting to pull him forward only pausing when she caught his expression. "What?"

"The pieces…are back there," Chuck explained as he looked back the way they'd come, back towards Pierce's lifeless form and the bomb slowly ticking away. His eyes met Sarah's and she shook her head fiercely the moment she realized what he was planning. "Chuck no. You can't go back. You won't make it out in time!"

"I have to try," he argued taking a step back. "These pieces are the only chance we have at getting your memory back."

"We'll find some other way—"

"There is no other way." Lowering his voice, Chuck let go of her hand and backed slowly down the hall. "Run, Sarah. Go and I'll meet you outside!" Sarah didn't even look towards the exit. Instead, she bolted past him, taking his hand again and dragging him back towards Pierce, somehow faster than before. Left, right, left, she remembered the way better than Chuck did and it was all he could do to keep up with her as they sped through the base. By the time they'd reached the door, Chuck could barely breathe, his legs trembled beneath him as he dropped down next to Pierce's body, searching his pockets for the pieces. Cole was right, they were tucked into the man's pants pocket. Why Pierce had decided to keep them in such an unsafe spot, Chuck couldn't be sure but it seemed likely that Pierce had been the type of man to trust only himself. Especially with something as powerful as the Key. Tucking the other two pieces into his own pocket and trying to ignore how skeevy he felt about rummaging through a dead man's clothes, he glanced at the bomb on the door frame: two minutes now.

They didn't have enough time. Arguably they could make it out of the base, if Chuck could find some final burst of energy to get him there. But it was hardly likely they'd be able to make it out and evacuate far enough away to stay clear of the blast. They'd reached an impasse. Chuck could see Sarah's mind whirling for an escape when suddenly her face went slack again. Another flash. This one had her doubled over, clutching her head in agony. Chuck hurried to her side and gripped her shoulders tightly to keep her on her feet. When she straightened, he could see pain in her glassy eyes and she swayed slightly as if dizzy. Blinking rapidly to clear away the effects, Sarah grabbed his arm and pulled him down a different hallway, towards a door they hadn't come across before.

"Where are we going?" he asked, scrambling to unlock the door with Beckman's keycard.

"I flashed on the base's layout. There's a small blast shelter underneath it. If we're lucky, it will be strong enough to keep us safe." The door clicked open and Sarah pulled him inside to the middle of the room. Pushing aside a rolling table, Sarah revealed a small square door in the middle of the floor. She lifted the handle, revealing a set of long metal stairs that led into a tiny square room. Tumbling down the stairs, Chuck had to crouch low to avoid bumping his head on the low ceiling. Sarah pulled the door shut behind them and joined him in the far corner of the bunker where he'd curled into a tight ball. She sat next to him and they gripped each other tightly, silently counting down as the silence of the room pressed in on them. Chuck's grip tightened on Sarah's shoulders when the building shook, dust falling from the ceiling with the impact of the blast. The lights in the tiny room flickered suddenly before burning out, leaving them in total darkness. The room shook again, more fiercely this time before everything went unbearably still; the only noise was that of their heavy panting. When the silence had stretched for what Chuck assumed was nearly five minutes, he allowed himself to relax slightly.

Quickly he checked the connection on his earwig, "Cole? Casey? Does anyone copy?" Silence. They were alone, most likely trapped under rubble in the underground bunker. But they were alive. And they had all the pieces of the Key. Chuck could barely see past his own nose in the crushing darkness, but he could feel Sarah shift closer and wrapped his arms around her as comfortingly as he could in spite of his own panic.

"I'm sorry, Sarah." His voice sounded too loud in the muted atmosphere. "I just wanted to help you get your memories back. I never thought that this would turn into something so…huge."

"Don't apologize." Her voice was weak and tired. The flashes had taken their toll, Chuck realized. "You sound like you're giving up."

"I'm not," he smiled lightly. "We're going to get out of here and put the Key together. We'll get your memories back, we'll get you back." She shifted again and he felt her head fall against his shoulder as he continued to talk about their future back home. After a while silence fell over them once again and Chuck quickly realized how still Sarah had become. He shook her lightly; she was limp against his shoulder, "Sarah? Hey, baby, wake up. Sarah, you need to stay awake." There was no response. Panicking, Chuck searched for her neck in the dark, pressing his fingers against her pulse point and sighing when he felt the faint flutter of her heartbeat. It was weak, but it was there. Still, they needed extraction soon. Neither of them would last much longer in the cramped and stuffy bunker. Now their fate rested in the hands of their team.

* * *

 _Thank you once again to everyone reading/reviewing, and/or simply taking a chance on the story. We've got a few more chapters ahead and then I'll be wrapping up this journey. It's thanks to you all that I've even gotten this far and I hope you all are still enjoying it._

 _As always reviews and critiques are more than welcome! Until next time…_


	11. Hold Onto Me

_A/N: Welcome back everyone! It's been quite some time. No excuses let's get right into the chapter, eh? Once again my sincerest thanks goes out to **michaelfmx** for being a fantastic beta. Especially with this chapter that went through a rewrite and then editing. We'll see if it worked out. Fair warning, this chapter has some heavy angst. However, I do hope you still enjoy!_

* * *

 **Eastern Standard Time: 1630 Hours/Undisclosed CIA Facility/Outside Washington D.C.**

This was the kind of mission John Casey lived for. Adrenaline coursed through his body, sharpening his senses and quickening his reflexes. Bullets flew overhead, narrowly missing his skull more than a dozen times. But every near miss only served to further fuel his focus. He managed to keep one eye on Morgan while simultaneously gunning down enemy agents scattered across the yard. Although, to his credit, Morgan wasn't doing half bad. In fact he'd managed to incapacitate a few towering men all on his own.

 _Maybe all those endless Call of Duty marathons with Chuck paid off_ , Casey mused.

"Casey, I'm pushing forward with Alpha squad, while Beta circles around the west perimeter. If we can break their main defense line, they won't be able to hold out any longer. I need you to put down some cover fire." Cole's voice was difficult to hear over the gunfire, but Casey acknowledged his request with a quick grunt. Propping himself up on one knee, he set his assault rifle on the edge of the low wall he had taken cover behind and sprayed round after round into the enemy line, forgoing accuracy in favor of distraction. It worked well; Pierce's men took cover while Cole and his squad charged forward, guns blazing. The enemy began to drop and scatter, making easy targets for Casey and the rest of the CIA agents. As the field began to clear, Casey ordered Morgan to his feet and signaled for a few of the surrounding men and women to push forward as well.

"Barker," Casey lowered his gun and cupped a hand over his earpiece. "Is there any sign of Pierce near your position?"

From where he stood at the opposite side of the yard, Cole would have a better vantage point of each individual agent, but his answer made Casey's blood run cold. "No sign of him. Did he run?"

Casey glanced around, but the small man was nowhere to be seen. It was possible that he had hidden behind his army of agents during the battle but now that the tide was turning, he would have nowhere left to hide. And still there was no evidence to suggest that Pierce was nearby. Casey continued to scan the field, his eyes eventually falling on the facility behind them. "We need to get a hold of Bartowski. There's no way Pierce would leave without the Key and if he's not out here then it's likely he followed Chuck and Sarah inside."

Casey heard Cole swear lightly before he disconnected and tapped in to Chuck's frequency. For a brief moment, he thought he heard Chuck's voice, but the connection was too poor to be certain. Casey strapped his rifle across his shoulders and dashed across the yard towards Alpha squad who were busy subduing the last of Pierce's army. Once he found Cole, he pulled the large agent aside and muttered, "I can't reach Chuck inside the facility. If he's in there, he's on his own."

It was at that very moment that Cole's earpiece sprung to life and he flinched as Chuck's voice blasted through it. Casey was only privy to Cole's side of the conversation but from the sound of it, it seemed as if Pierce had indeed followed Chuck and Sarah inside, but was no longer a threat.

"Evacuate?" Cole asked suddenly, furrowing his heavy brow. "Pierce is…Understood. Copy that."

"What's going on?" Casey asked as soon as Barker disconnected.

"Pierce planted some sort of explosive in the facility. Chuck's attempting to disarm it but he suggested we get our men to safety….and quickly."

"I'm going in after him," Casey said turning towards the building, but Cole grabbed his arm.

"Don't. We hardly have enough time as it is, I need your leadership here, John. Bartowski and Walker can handle themselves."

Casey grimaced. The idea of leaving a comrade behind had never been something that sat well with him, especially after having served almost five years with a soft-hearted and loyal idealist like Chuck Bartowski. As Cole began shouting orders at the men nearby, Casey turned on his headpiece and connected to headquarters. As soon as he heard General Beckman acknowledge the call he said, "General, Agent Barker and myself have subdued the enemy. But Benjamin Pierce is MIA and Walker and Bartowski are still inside the facility attempting to disarm what sounds like a nasty explosive. We don't have much time, but I'm taking a small squad inside to retrieve them, while Barker evacuates the rest of our men-"

"Negative." Casey blanched as Beckman put a stop to his steam of conscious. "If you and the rest of our men are in immediate danger then it is imperative that we evacuate. I'm sending in an air patrol unit to speed up the process."

"…What about Walker and Bartowski?" Casey asked finding his voice. "I can't just leave them behind. General, they risked their lives going into that facility. This entire mission was for them, we can't just—"

"John." Once again Beckman interrupted, but this time with much more sympathy coloring her voice. "I understand your hesitation. I can't tell you how much it pains me to leave my agents behind…But I have to think about the men and women that we can still get to safety; and so do you. I need you to lead your team."

Casey's jaw clenched at Beckman's words. His team was inside that building, not out in the yard. He glanced upward, scanning the sky for the General's promised air patrol. There was nothing yet that he could see, but in the distance he could hear the faint pulsating sound of chopper blades. Casey had to make a decision and quickly. Five years ago he would not have hesitated to leave behind two agents for the sake of a successful mission. Sacrifice was a necessary evil. That was what he'd been taught to believe. But Chuck and Sarah were more than comrades. They were family. The old John Casey would have felt physically ill to admit such personal feelings, but the old John Casey no longer existed thanks to those two. Besides that, Beckman was technically no longer the woman John took orders from.

Having made his decision, Casey turned back to Cole and the others, who had managed to pile into vehicles while simultaneously loading Pierce's men into the air force helicopters that had landed. The scene was chaos; the air filled with whipping winds, shouting men and boots pounding the ground. Casey grabbed Morgan and pulled him towards the evac vehicles, handing him off to one of the agents in a helicopter and signaling for lift off. Morgan's cries of protest were lost in the wind as the chopper flew into the air and away from the facility. The other jeeps and trucks were thrown into reverse and squealed away until only Cole, Casey and two other agents were left outside the facility.

"We need to leave now!" Cole shouted over the howling wind. Casey had no idea how much time had passed since Chuck had discovered the bomb, but at this point it was clear that they'd either disarmed it and were on their way out or they had run out of time entirely. Casey looked back at the base and then to Cole. "I'm not leaving without my team. You leave. I'm going inside."

"Are you insane?" When John ignored him and started towards the building, Cole grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the truck. "Casey, it's too late! You're going to do nothing but get yourself killed by going inside!"

"I won't leave them behind!" Casey argued. "They've done too much for us to leave them like this."

Cole glanced at the base and although the stoic agent would never say it, Casey would tell how conflicted he felt about leaving Chuck and Sarah behind by his darkening expression. "John…You and I both know that we have to consider the mission at large."

"Fine then," Casey relented. "The Key is the mission and so is Pierce. We have neither. They are inside that base."

Once again, Casey's words gave Cole pause. "If we go in there, there's no guarantee we'll come back out. We don't know how powerful the bomb Bartowski found is and we don't know how much time is left before it detonates….It might be best to leave Pierce and the Key to the explosion."

"Chuck and Sarah too?" Casey challenged. "You gonna be able to sleep with a clear conscious tonight knowing you left your team behind, Barker?"

Cole shook his head, a rueful smirk spreading his lips. "Must be the Bartowski that turns agents like us into such romantics." Realizing he'd won the argument, Casey gestured to the remaining truck and shouted at the few remaining agents to take it and leave. The men seemed greatful that they'd been excluded from joining the 'suicide rescue squad', nearly falling over themselves in the dash to the truck and slamming the doors behind them.

Casey and Cole turned towards the base and began running. They'd only just begun their sprint across the yard when Casey felt the ground below their feet shake.

"Down!" he shouted as instinct kicked in. He and Cole hit the ground, hands over their heads as the air erupted around them. Casey peeked out from beneath his folded arms to see the base collapse inward on itself with an earsplitting boom. The bomb had detonated and destroyed the infrastructure of the building, crushing any hope Casey had of rescuing his friends. He'd failed his mission and what was worse, he'd failed his friends.

As the pressure in the air above them began to wane, Cole and Casey could only stare wordlessly at the wreckage before them. Finally, Casey felt the full impact of his sudden loss and without moving from his spot on the ground, he slammed his fist against the soil, swearing loudly. He continued to beat the ground, as if punishing it would somehow bring Chuck and Sarah out of the rubble. The empty field was quiet now save for Casey's cursing. Cole continued to gaze at the base, his brows pulled together and his mouth forming a thin line that was nearly hidden by his beard.

"John," he said finally when Casey had exhausted his rage and grief. "We need to get in that base."

Casey looked up at Cole who had risen to his feet and was offering a hand. Wordlessly, Casey took it, letting his expression ask the next question for him.

"You said it yourself. We aren't going to leave our team behind."

"We're too late," Casey muttered running a hand across his face to clear it of the mixture of sweat and grime.

"To rescue them? Yes." Cole's voice was grim. "But the Key is in there, like you said and we're not leaving the bodies of our team to rot in there. This mission isn't over."

 **o0o**

There were many times in Sarah's career as a spy that she'd tried to imagine her own death; sometimes with gruesome clarity. In her mind, it seemed the best way to prepare for the very real possibility that any mission could be her last. If she replayed the situations in her head, then it would lessen the panic when the moment actually came to pass. Or at least, that had been the reasoning behind her macabre ritual. She'd imagined hundreds of different deaths. From torture to battle wounds and even simple accidents, where one clumsy slip of the hand lead to her untimely demise. But in all of those alternate realities, it had never occurred to her that she'd die like this; peacefully, slowly losing consciousness, while wrapped in the arms of the man she loved. It seemed almost romantic; like she were playing the heroine in a movie and her last words would be a confession of true love, followed by a magical kiss that would bring her back to life.

 _If only_ , Sarah thought as she slipped in and out of consciousness. Her body felt as if it were floating, only Chuck's solid arms and the vicious ache in her head kept her grounded. She could be free if only those things would let her go.

 _No_. She couldn't let go. Not yet at least. Not before she knew that Chuck would be alright without her. Slowly she became aware of his voice, low and soothing even in the crushing darkness of the bunker. He was telling her the story of how they'd first met, arms tightening around her every so often. She wished she could return the gesture, but her limbs were useless. They felt far away and alien. Chuck's voice quavered, but it was warm and almost as comforting as the embrace she wished she could feel.

"You walked into the Buy More that day and I thought I'd seen an angel, Sarah. An actual angel…I was so painfully awkward," he chuckled lightly. "You were so beautiful and the way you smiled at me…It was all I could do not to melt into a puddle on that linoleum floor."

 _You were sweet_ , Sarah thought to herself as muddled memories stirred within her. _And so gentle with…the little girl. The ballerina._

"And then you asked me on a date and for a second I thought it was a prank. How could someone like you even notice a nerd like me? Then of course the whole CIA agent thing was revealed and everything after that was just…I know it's been a crazy few years but I wouldn't change them, Sarah. Not for anything."

Sarah wanted to tell him how wrong he was for thinking he didn't measure up to her, even in the very beginning. Chuck had always been a hero and he'd always been strong. His inability to see those qualities in himself was what made him so special.

 _That's why I fell for you_ , she thought as if he could hear her words. _It's why I stayed. I trust you, Chuck._

"I guess, actually, I would change the time we spent with Shaw…I think we could both do without what he did to us and the people we care about….and the decisions we made," Chuck continued to muse and Sarah noticed his tone darken as he recalled all of the hardships they'd faced together through the years. But Sarah didn't want those to be the last things she remembered if this was the end. She wanted to remember the happiness, the absolute bliss, the moments with Chuck that felt like a fairytale.

"Chuck," her voice was weak, the words barely passing her lips. But Chuck heard her. "Yes?"

"Will you…tell me about our wedding day?" She wanted to remember it more than ever now. In spite of the pictures in their bedroom and the ones Morgan had showed her on the plane, the memory still eluded her. But Chuck's words painted pictures in her mind and she would gladly have the one he made for their wedding day be the last one she ever saw.

"It was amazing," Chuck began after a shaky breath. "Beautiful. You were glowing, Sarah. When I looked at you I couldn't even say the vows I'd written because I realized that no words were going to be able to describe how I felt about you. Not then not ever. So I told you what I knew in that moment; that I loved you more than I could say and that I had so much hope for our future together and for our children.…Our superhero babies." Chuck paused to laugh lightly and Sarah wished once again that she could join him. "I've never been as happy as I was that day because I realized that we'd finally beaten the odds, you know? After everything that kept us apart, we'd finally found each other and we were gonna make it forever."

Sarah's chest was aching by the time Chuck finished his story. She recalled the same emotions he described; infinite hope and happiness, allowing herself to believe that they were invincible. How wrong she'd been, and how naïve. God, it was going to hurt him so badly and the last thing Sarah ever wanted to do was break her husband's heart. But she had to make sure he was going to make it out of this bunker, with or without her.

"Chuck," she said again and felt him lean to hear her better. "Will you promise me something…please?"

"Anything." The sincerity in his voice was palpable, but even so Sarah hesitated before continuing.

"Promise me you'll…keep going after this. After you get out. Promise me you'll keep moving forward." Sarah felt Chuck go rigid as the implication of her plea sunk in. He shifted again and she felt his right hand, warm and strong, cup her cheek. She wished she could see his face. She wished she could look into the soft brown eyes she loved so much, but the absolute darkness and her own exhaustion made it impossible.

"Sarah, please don't make me promise that. We're both getting out of here. Casey and Morgan are coming for us, we just have to hold on a little longer, okay?"

Sarah knew help was coming. Even if their team believed they'd been killed in the blast, the Key still needed to be retrieved. Beckman would find a way into the base and they would be found. But that would take time, and time was no longer on Sarah's side. Chuck could make it though and Sarah needed to know that he would find a way to go on without her. Chuck Bartowski had been himself long before he met Sarah Walker but Sarah, on the other hand, had not known who she was until she met him. It was a bit selfish, she realized, but Sarah was grateful that it was she who wouldn't have to leave this bunker without him. She knew, with a clarity she hadn't had before, that she would not be able to continue without him if their roles were reversed.

 _You're so much stronger than me, Chuck. You can do this. Please promise me._

Realizing that she had not said these words aloud, she swallowed dryly and tried again. "I need to know…that you'll be okay." And with as much strength as she could muster, she said firmly, "Chuck. Promise me."

She heard Chuck release a shaky breath and his hand quivered against her cheek. Her name was a whimper on his lips, ghosting past her own as he rested his forehead on hers. She waited patiently to hear his response, trying to breathe past the lump burning in her throat.

"I promise you, I'll try." That was the best she could hope for, she knew. But it was enough. Chuck didn't bother to hold back his sobs after that, he pulled her against his chest, cradling her head against the crook of his neck and rocking back and forth gently as tears streamed down his cheeks. Sarah felt them fall against the top of her head and drop down to her collar. Her senses continued to dim and the last thing she heard was Chuck whispering, "It's okay, baby. Just close your eyes. I'm here. I'm right here." In spite of everything, Sarah felt warm and safe and with the image of her wedding day, she let Chuck's gentle voice lull her into darkness.

 **Eastern Standard Time: 1900/Outside the CIA Facility**

Two hours after the blast that had destroyed the base and Casey still hadn't made any substantial progress in rescuing his team. He'd tried contacting them over the com, but received nothing but static from the other end. Chuck and Sarah were still in there, he knew. Whether they were alive or dead, he wasn't sure. Either way they needed to be retrieved; John Casey wasn't about to leave his friends.

As it turned out, Chuck's estimation of the bomb's power had been exaggerated. The explosive was only powerful enough to collapse the interior of the base, leaving the skeleton of the building still standing. Their emergency evacuation had been unnecessary and now Casey lacked the man power he needed to help retrieve his teammates. The agent's he'd sent to the truck before the blast hadn't even had time to put the car in gear before the explosion. But three agents wasn't going to be enough to dig Chuck and Sarah out of the wreckage. Beckman had been too busy dealing with the arrival of Pierce's men, now CIA captives, at headquarters to answer Casey's pleas for assistance and the other officers in command didn't seem to think that sending in a search and rescue team for two agents, who were very likely already dead, was a top priority mission.

Cole was on his com too, also attempting to recruit help, when Beckman finally answered.

"Casey?" her voice was sharp and tense, obviously she was tired of dealing with the aftermath of the battle and evacuation. "Give me your status."

"General, Cole, Williams, Myerson and I are still at the base. The bomb detonated inside and collapsed the infrastructure. Requesting a team to begin a search and rescue operation for Walker and Bartowski."

"John…." Beckman's voice was sympathetic and it set Casey's teeth on edge.

"General, I don't care if they're…." Casey paused, he almost couldn't bring himself to say it. "Even if Chuck and Sarah didn't make it. The Key is still inside that base. We can't leave technology like that behind. If anything we need to enter the base and find those pieces…Maybe get rid of them once and for all."

"John, if you'd let me speak for a moment," Beckman interrupted in a clipped tone. "I fully agree that we need to reacquire the pieces of the Key. And I'd like you to know that there is a chance Chuck and Sarah may still be alive."

Casey's eyes widened slightly, "How do you figure?"

"That base was built with a bomb shelter underneath. The shelter also acts as an emergency exit. At the south end of the bunker is a tunnel that leads out about 200 meters away from the main base. It's possible they found the bunker and if so, they're going to need our help to escape."

Casey felt a spark of hope ignite in his chest. The chances were slim indeed, but any chance at all was one Casey was willing to take. "Roger that, General. Send a team to meet me at the tunnel's exit and I'll retrieve the pieces of the Key and the rest of my team."

"A team is already on their way. As well as a few medical personal. Keep me updated on your progress, John. Please." The plea in Beckman's voice confused Casey for a moment. But quickly he realized that the General cared for her former team as much as he did. She wanted them rescued as well. The com clicked off and Casey turned to face Cole, quickly explaining the situation. Cole nodded and gestured towards the truck still parked with the remaining agents. "Let's go."

The drive to the opposite end of the compound seemed to take an eternity and it was even longer still before Beckman's team arrived in their own vehicles. As promised, there was a group of medics prepared to assist with whatever level of distress they would find Chuck and Sarah in….If they found them. The rest of the agents began uncovering an entrance hidden just below ground. Two heavy steel doors were revealed and once they were pulled aside, Casey was greeted with a long dark tunnel. Taking a flashlight he'd been handed by one of the agents, Casey took a steadying breath before plunging down the steep staircase into darkness.

 **o0o**

Chuck felt Sarah's body go limp and everything he'd fought to keep inside broke loose. His sobs filled the small bunker as he rocked her against him. Chuck remembered the pact they'd made in Somerset, when Sarah told him that this mission meant nothing if they didn't finish it together. Realizing that they'd come this far only to lose at the very end only made him feel worse. Once upon a time, he'd let himself believe that he and Sarah would be happy, living in a small house with a red door, two kids, a big dog and a white picket fence. That dream was long gone now and, no matter what he had promised Sarah, he knew that leaving this bunker would be the hardest thing he'd ever have to do.

If he made it out at all. Chuck didn't know how long he and Sarah had been trapped, but it felt like an eternity. He hurt everywhere. His eyes and throat were dry and his head ached from dehydration. He'd hung on this long for Sarah's sake. But with her gone now, he wasn't sure how much longer he would last. Nor was he sure he wanted to. Sarah Walker had been his everything, without her he wasn't sure what the future looked like. But he knew it wasn't one he wanted. It took every ounce of willpower he had to convince himself to wait for rescue and not death. He'd promised Sarah. Part of him was too horrified to accept that she had passed, but the other half of him knew that he was alone in the bunker and he would have to depend on himself if he was going to make it out alive.

It was then that Chuck heard voices. They were faint and muffled and he couldn't tell where they were coming from or even if they were real, but he heard them. They grew louder and louder and suddenly he felt the wall behind him shift as if the earth were physically opening. With a loud creak the wall-or hidden door it seemed-behind his back gave way and Chuck tumbled to the ground, momentarily blinded by the glow of flashlights. He began to panic until a familiar gruff voice called his name.

"Casey?" he blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision, but his eyes were still battling the sudden brightness. "Oh, Casey. Thank god…I need…Sarah needs…I think she's…."

"She's fine, Chuck." Casey was in front of him now, his voice surprisingly soothing. "You're alright, we're gonna get you out of here, okay?"

"No, no, no." Chuck's voice rose with terror. He was having trouble thinking straight. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone examining Sarah's limp body, holding a gloved hand to her neck and checking his watch. Panic coursed through Chuck's body once again and he gripped Casey's forearms until his knuckles turned white, "Sarah! She needs help. Casey, help her first! Please, please help her! Casey—"

"Chuck, look at me." Casey had taken Chuck's face in his hands and forced his frantic partner to meet his intense gaze. "Look at me and breathe, Chuck. Sarah will be fine. You're going to be fine."

Chuck stared wide eyed at the older man, clinging to every word like a lifeline. "You did it, Chuck. You did well. It's over." Casey smiled at him and that gesture alone almost sent Chuck into a fresh bout of sobs. "I've got you. Come on, let's go kid."

Casey sent a quick glance over his shoulder as he helped Chuck to his feet. Sarah was surrounded by medics now and although he was too busy with Chuck to overhear their conversation, Casey felt it was safe to assume the worst. Casey felt as if his gut had filled with lead when he realized that he'd been too late to rescue his long-time partner. But there was no way he would let Chuck believe otherwise; at least not in his current condition. Any more stress and Chuck was likely to snap. For now, Casey would let him believe that Sarah still had a chance. Hopefully, it would be true. Setting his jaw, he turned his attention away from Sarah and the medic team and slung Chuck's arm over his shoulder, guiding him towards the exit. He may have been too late for Sarah, but he could still save Chuck and Casey knew that that would have been her plea had he found them with roles reversed.

Chuck allowed Casey to bear most of his weight as they ducked back into the low tunnel that the rescue team had come through. It seemed to go on forever and the longer he walked the more hopeless he felt. Sarah was being carried ahead of him, but he couldn't see her face in the gloom. All he could do was hope that she was still alive. Casey continued to talk quietly to him. Although the words no longer registered in Chuck's brain. He was so tired all he wanted to do was lie down and sleep for ages. Finally, they reached the end of the tunnel and crawled out into the cool night air. Chuck collapsed on the ground, gasping for fresh air; swearing up and down that nothing had ever smelled so sweet. Casey knelt by his side, patting his back and urging him to stay awake, but before Chuck could even try to lift his head off the ground, he'd fallen unconscious.

 **Eastern Standard Time: 24 hours Later/CIA HQ/ Washington D.C.**

Sarah had never been a particularly spiritual person, but she'd be lying if she said she hadn't expected something other than total darkness when she died. There'd been no tunnel or white light to take her way, only unending black and the sensation of nothing.

That wasn't entirely true, she corrected quickly. There had been a light at one point, but it was harsh and painful and seemed to flicker on and off. It certainly wasn't a light she was willing to follow. As these thoughts passed, Sarah began to realize that she hadn't died in that bunker. She was still alive and becoming more and more aware of the various aches and pains that plagued her entire body.

She opened her eyes slowly, blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the incredibly bright light above her head. It took her a minute or two to realize where she was. She lay against the white cotton sheets of a pristine med bay bed; most likely the one located in CIA headquarters. The room was empty save for herself and another figure slumped against her bedside. As her eyes finally adapted to the light she realized that the person beside her was Chuck. He'd pulled a chair up to her bed, pillowing his head against folded arms, one of his hands loosely clutching her fingertips.

An enormous wave of relief washed through her as she realized that somehow, they'd both been rescued from that bunker, alive and well. She'd said her goodbyes to Chuck in that bunker, fully prepared for death. But now, as she watched his back rise and fall slowly with each gentle breathe, she felt all the tears she'd been unable to shed in the bunker returning. She tried calling his name, but her throat was dry and cracked from disuse, so instead she lifted a hand, ignoring the IV tubes attached to it, and pushed her fingers through his dark curls. Chuck stirred, his head rising and his exhausted eyes meeting her own. It took just a moment for his expression to brighten when he saw her smiling softly at him.

"Sarah." The word was a plea, a prayer and a grateful whisper all at the same time and it was enough to finally make the tears come.

"Hi," was all she could manage in return. Chuck leaned forward in his seat, carefully avoiding the various tubes and needles stuck into her skin and rounding her body with strong arms. He set his chin against her shoulder, burying his face against the side of her neck where she could feel his lips tremble against her skin. It was an awkward position for a reunion, but she did the best she could to return his embrace with what little mobility she had. No words were exchanged and yet Sarah still felt enveloped with Chuck's love. His body pressed against her own warmed her like a blanket and, as she pressed her lips lightly to his temple, she was filled with the scent of him, the essence of her Chuck. It was incredibly comforting and heart wrenching all at the same. With a loud sniff, Chuck pulled just far enough away to look her in the eye. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't seem to find the words. So, with a wet chuckle, he simply repeated her greeting, "Hi."

A small bubble a laughter fell from her lips as she looked at him, her eyes roaming over every inch of the face she thought she'd never see again.

"How do you feel?" Chuck asked brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Sarah had to stifle a fresh sob when Chuck touched her so tenderly. Of course he'd be worried about her, even after his own struggle inside that bunker.

"Sore," she replied, ignoring the scratch in her voice. "But I'll live." She realized too late that her choice of words might sound a bit harsh considering that hadn't been the case a few hours earlier, but Chuck didn't seem bothered. Instead he reached across her and grabbed a small plastic cup sitting on the bedside table. He held it up to her lips and gestured for her to drink. She did, feeling the immediate effects of the cool water against her sore throat. "Thank you."

He nodded and set the cup down, returning to stroke her face and hair softly without a word. After a moment, he leaned forward, touching his forehead to hers and closing his eyes. His next words were so quiet that Sarah had to strain to hear them. "I thought I'd lost you."

In all honesty, Sarah realized, he almost had. She'd been certain that her last moments were with him in that bunker; so much so, in fact that this moment still felt like a dream.

"You didn't lose me. This is real." She said the words with as much confidence as she could muster, but it was obvious that they were for her own reassurance as much as they were for his. Finally he closed the distance between them, touching his lips lightly to hers. The kiss was soft and incredibly gentle, and still it made Sarah's heart race. Chuck pulled away, alarmed, when he heard the heart monitor begin beeping quickly. He glanced at the machine and then back at Sarah and when he saw her blush he began laughing.

"Maybe we save the kissing for later?" He teased, gently bumping his nose to hers when she frowned.

She was saved from having to respond when a quiet knock on the door interrupted Chuck's gentle ribbing. Without waiting for an invitation, the door opened and in stepped Casey, Morgan and General Beckman. Morgan was the first one to reach the bedside opposite Chuck and he took Sarah's hand, patting it gently. "Glad to see you awake, Sarah. We were worried about you for a while there."

The familiar contact should have thrown her off, but instead she was warmed by Morgan's genuine concern. "Thank you. How long was I out?"

"Nearly a day," Chuck said.

"No big deal," Morgan teased when Sarah's brows rose. "That's like a normal Saturday for me."

Chuck rolled his eyes and snickered as Morgan stepped back to make way for Casey whose emotions were only evident in the way his blue eyes shone. He dipped his chin and put a large hand on her shoulder, "Glad we didn't lose you down there, Walker."

"Casey was the one who put together the rescue team that saved us," Chuck said quietly, regarding Casey with obvious respect.

"Thank you, John," Sarah said, knowing that using his first name would be enough to convey how grateful she was for his help. True to his nature, Casey merely grunted in reply, but his mouth twitched into a small smile when he stepped away to let Beckman approach. The small woman kept her always professional demeanor as she spoke, but Sarah could see the genuine relief clearly on her face.

"Chuck, Sarah," she began acknowledging them each with a nod. "You've both done an enormous amount to aid the CIA and in turn the entire country over the past five years. And even now, after the unceremonious end of Operation Bartowski, you've managed to remain two of the best agents I've ever had the pleasure of working with.

"Because you aided in the retrieval of the Key and the termination of Benjamin Pierce, and because you were once my own team, I'm offering you full access to the CIA's resources. We will reassemble the Key you retrieved and use it to create a modified Intersect that will, hopefully, return all of Sarah's memories." The team exchanged hopeful glances until Beckman continued with a sudden change in tone. "I must warn you, however, that using the Key will not guarantee their return. In fact, in light of recent events, it could have the opposite effect."

"What does that mean?" Chuck asked and Sarah felt him grasp her hand tightly.

"It means that Sarah's most recent flashes during the battle with Pierce left her highly unstable. We can assume that the Key, when used, will effectively trigger another flash of her past. It's the possible repercussions of this 'final flash' that concern me. Considering Sarah's current mental condition and the size of the flash the Key is likely to induce…." The General paused. "The results may affect Sarah much the same way as they did in the bunker." Beckman looked around at the team, watching the excitement drain from their faces as they registered her warning.

"It's not one hundred percent likely to cause any more damage," she added generously. "But it is a possibility and one you should seriously consider before using the Key."

"We'll need time to discuss it," Chuck murmured.

"You'll have it," Beckman said. "Even with our most experienced scientists working on it, I don't expect the Key to be ready for use in any less than a week. You have plenty of time to decide if you wish to use it."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Morgan asked.

"You're welcome to stay in the facility if you like. Or, you can return home to Burbank and we'll send word when the Key is ready."

Chuck looked at Sarah, his wide eyes telling her that what happened next was her decision. Sarah knew it was probably more logical to stay at headquarters where she could be monitored by Intersect specialists, but she didn't care much for logic right now. It had been so long since they'd been home and, more than anything, she wanted to curl up on her couch and sleep for ages. It was almost ironic, Sarah realized, that it had taken an adventure all around the world to make her realize that home was a small apartment in Burbank with the world's biggest nerd. Squeezing Chuck's hand, she looked up at Beckman and said, "I think we'd all like to go back to Burbank, General."

Beckman smiled, "I can't say I expected otherwise. However, before you go I'd like you to meet with one of the specialists. It's imperative that we keep you from flashing further until a solution can be reached. The most effective thing to do would be to restrict your vision for the time being."

"A blindfold?"

"Indeed," Beckman nodded. "It's a bit unorthodox but if you aren't going to remain in this facility where you can be monitored, then this is what we'll have to do to avoid future flashes. We don't know what another one could do, Sarah. For now, we must assume that any flashes will cause irreparable damage."

The idea of walking around with a blindfold for the next week didn't quite appeal to Sarah, but she would do what she had to, especially since she was now without the protection of the Governor. Beckman said her goodbyes, told them that transportation to Burbank would be ready whenever they were, and left the room after shaking each of their hands in turn. When she was gone, Chuck turned around to meet Sarah's gaze and asked, "You sure this is what you want? Headquarters is safer, there are doctor's here."

Sarah just shook her head, "Chuck, I'm sure. Let's go home."

* * *

 _Thank you to everyone who's reading, reviewing or simply enjoying the story! The next chapter is going to be filled with some wonderful Charah fluff so stick around, the angst is behind us friends!_

 _As always reviews and/or critiques are welcome and appreciated!_

 _Until next time..._


	12. Rivers and Roads

_**A/N:** Welcome back everyone! I can't tell you how much I appreciate the feedback and reviews from the last chapter. You've all suffered enough and it's time for some serious romance. That being said, this chapter contains some mature content. I've been assured that an 'M' rating is not necessarily needed, but I'm leaving a quick note here anyways. However, if you've been looking forward to that sort of scene, then I hope you enjoy? Once again my thanks goes to_ michaelfmx _for being a fantastic beta and contributing so much to the content of this story. Let's get to it._

* * *

If there was one thing Chuck was going to miss about the CIA, it was the private plane rides. After another day of recuperation at headquarters, Sarah had been cleared for release and Beckman set the entire team up with personal transport. Casey said his farewells at the airport; he intended to return to Moscow and reunite with Gertrude. Chuck didn't get much of a chance to tell the older man how much he appreciated his help during the last week because, true to his nature, Casey grunted a goodbye before things could get mushy and lumbered off towards his terminal. Chuck tried not to feel too saddened by Casey's brusque goodbye; he doubted it would be the last time they'd see their stoic friend again. Besides that, the prospect of finally returning home was currently all that dominated Chuck's thoughts. His two companions, however, were hardly as enthusiastic.

Morgan had taken a seat near the window and promptly fallen asleep, his loud snores reverberating off of the compartment walls. Chuck sat next to Sarah who, seemingly, was sound asleep as well. She'd been less talkative than usual once Beckman and the doctors covered her eyes with the specialized blindfold, and now that they were on the plane she'd gone completely silent. The blindfold reminded Chuck of a modified sleep mask however Beckman had assured him it was much more secure than something they could pick up at the Buy More. Chuck glanced over at her, noticing that the cane she'd also been given was abandoned at her feet. He realized that she was awake when he saw the slight twitch in her jaw and the anxious jiggling of her right foot. Chuck sighed. He should have known she wouldn't accept the blindfold lying down. Sarah Walker had never been comfortable with vulnerability, even after they'd gotten married. There was always a part of her that kept up walls. It wasn't going to be an easy task to get her to cooperate, and Sarah was certainly making that clear in the way she held herself next to him. She sat tall, arms folded across her chest, one leg crossed over the other while her foot tapped the air. She was determined to appear entirely capable of handling herself and Chuck was going to have to find some way to bring her down gently. He leaned over in his seat and rested a comforting hand on her thigh. She tensed slightly, wary until she realized that it was Chuck touching her. She offered him a tight smile but nothing more and meanwhile her toe continued tapping the air.

"You alright?" Chuck asked gently. The last thing he wanted was for Sarah to start retreating into herself like the old days. Still Chuck knew it was a possibility; he could already see the signs. Sarah nodded and then braced herself against her chair, trying to find her balance before standing rather unsteadily.

"I'll be right back," she muttered, taking a step towards the back of the plane where the lavatories were located.

"Here." Chuck stood and reached for her hand. "Let me help you." She drew away from him rather quickly, using the seats to steady herself instead and waving him away as she went.

"I've got it."

Chuck tried not to grimace as he watched Sarah shuffle carefully down the aisle, nearly tripping over Morgan who'd sprawled himself out like a starfish as he slept. With an exhausted sigh, Chuck leaned back in his chair and ran a hand over his face. It was going to be a long week.

 **Pacific Standard Time: 1800 hours/Burbank, California/Echo Park**

Once the team landed at LAX, they made their way to the parking lot where Chuck's car still sat from nearly a week prior. The journey to the lot felt like an adventure in and of itself. Sarah, once again, refused Chuck's assistance when descending the airplane's steps, using the tiny and unstable railing instead. Chuck watched anxiously from the bottom of the stairs, tensed for the moment when, inevitably, something would go wrong. When Sarah did stumble, it was Morgan who managed to break her fall, catching her by the back of the jacket and earning an irritable scolding in return. By the time they'd made their way to the car, Chuck's nerves were worn thin. Morgan was quick to explain that he would wait for a taxi to take him to meet Alex at her mother's apartment even though Chuck offered him a ride. Morgan just glanced warily at Sarah, who still stood rigid and quiet, one hand braced against the car for support.

"Thanks buddy," he said. "But I think I'll let you two have some time alone. I don't mind taking a cab. I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow….Or maybe a week from now."

With that, Morgan grabbed his bags, waved a hasty goodbye and hurried down the sidewalk, shooting one final apologetic glance over his shoulder. Chuck watched Morgan go and then returned to the car feeling even more anxious than before. He would have liked some company-specifically Morgan's enthusiastic company-to help balance out Sarah's icy attitude. A car ride with an angry Sarah Walker was never something Chuck looked forward too.

 **o0o**

The drive home was quiet save for the gentle music coming from the car stereo. Luckily the tune calmed Sarah enough for her to offer Chuck a word here and there when he prompted conversation. By the time they reached Echo Park it was dark outside and the lights from the courtyard where the only thing illuminating the complex. Chuck grabbed their bags from the trunk and hurried around to Sarah's side of the car where she sat, twiddling with the cane.

"Watch your head," he said gently as she ducked out of the passenger door. She jerked her chin in his direction and glared; a rebuke that wasn't as effective as she hoped it would be beneath the blindfold. Carrying both bags in one hand and guiding Sarah by the elbow with the other, Chuck was forced to shut the car door with his heel and carry the keys in his mouth as they shuffled towards the apartment. Sarah held the cane in one hand but refused to let it touch the ground. She wasn't handicapped after all, it was just a blindfold and a temporary one at that. She didn't need to feel like she'd been permanently blinded, it was embarrassing enough having to hold on to Chuck's jacket for guidance. Sarah heard the keys jingle in Chuck's hands and slight thump as their bags hit the ground. There was a brief struggle with the lock and then Sarah heard the creak of the front door. Chuck's hand was on the small of her back then, guiding her through the doorway and into their apartment.

The first thing that Sarah registered was how familiar it smelled. She supposed that was an odd thing to notice about her home considering there was never a certain smell she'd associated it with but it did have a comforting aroma; a mix of the potpourri Ellie had given her before moving to Chicago and the smell of leather upholstery warmed by an afternoon sun.

"Home sweet home," Chuck sighed closing the door behind them and leaving their bags near the coat rack. Sarah set her cane against the wall, crossing her fingers that it wouldn't topple over the minute she walked away.

"You wanna take this with you?" Chuck asked after she set it down. Sarah shook her head, "I don't need it. We're home. I know where everything is."

Chuck rolled his eyes, comforted by the knowledge that Sarah could not see him, and managed to keep the frustration out of his voice when he said "Well, sure….But it may feel different. You know, it's been a few days and your depth perception might be off because of the blindfold."

"I'll be fine," she reiterated a bit more tersely this time. She didn't need that stupid cane and she didn't need Chuck to baby her either. She heard Chuck huff impatiently and added, "And I would appreciate it if you would refrain from rolling your eyes at me."

"Alright," Chuck relented, shocked that Sarah had somehow sensed what he had done. How on Earth…..nevermind, he had to keep her spirits up. He quickly regained his enthusiasm, clapping his hands and looking around the apartment. "Well let's settle in! You hungry? I could make us something to eat.…or we could watch a-listen to music? Or are you tired? We could get right to bed and deal with unpacking in the morning."

Sarah was already shuffling down the hall as Chuck spoke, laying one hand against the wall and knocking a few picture frames askew accidentally. "I'm going to take a shower."

Chuck was at her side in an instant, his hand on her back again. "Alright, let me help you-"

"I can handle a shower by myself, Chuck. I'm not a child." Her words came out more harshly than she'd intended and the hurt in Chuck's voice was noticeable.

"I know that. But I don't want you to slip and hurt yourself," he said opening the door to the bathroom for her.

"I'm wearing a blindfold. I haven't lost the use of my legs. I'll be fine." She was overusing that phrase, she knew, but it felt like it would become more real if she continued to say it. She heard Chuck moving around the bathroom anyway and then the spray from the showerhead hitting the walls.

"Okay," he said softly, running a hand down her arm. "But I'll be right outside if you need me."

Before she could apologize for being so curt, she heard the bathroom door close as Chuck left. She hadn't intended to be so rude, she knew that Chuck was only trying to help because he cared...because he loved her. But it was becoming more and more frustrating for Sarah to feel so helpless. After everything that had happened in the past week, she was more than ready for all of it to be over. It was supposed to end with Pierce's death but here she stood, a broken Intersect still in her head and a blindfold over her eyes. In a way it felt like she'd never left that pitch black bunker.

Shivering slightly, Sarah stripped herself of her travel clothes and stepped into the shower; taking Chuck's words into account, she tested each step before putting her full weight down. Slipping and hurting herself in her own bathroom would just be pouring salt onto an already gaping wound.

Sarah allowed the warm water to ease the tension in her shoulders as she stood beneath the spray. She almost let her head fall back into the torrent as well until she remembered the blindfold. Beckman assured her before she left headquarters that the material was waterproof, still Sarah wasn't eager to find out if it was watertight as well. Running her hand along the slick shower tiles, Sarah began to search for her body wash; realizing now that it was going to be more difficult to shower herself than she'd originally estimated. The body wash container felt familiar and Sarah found it easily, but shampoo and conditioner were going to be a different story. The containers were the same as were the scents, but the consistency of the soap was different. Unfortunately, Sarah soon discovered that the soaps were not different enough to tell apart and eventually she grew too frustrated and simply dumped both into her hands. Lather-rinse-repeat be damned. She briefly entertained the idea of removing the blindfold for just a moment. Just long enough to spot the labels on the bottles. But that thought was quickly brushed aside when she recalled Beckman's warning. She wasn't about to lose what was left of her memory for a shampoo bottle.

Without her sight, she quickly succumbed to the almost numbing sensation the water droplets had on her body as well as the soothing sounds it made as it streamed against the tiles. The sensations were almost hypnotic and Sarah soon found her mind wandering. She began to wonder why she was so adamant in denying Chuck's help. She suspected that part of the problem was her pride. She'd never relied on anyone but herself before Chuck came along and even then it had been a process opening up to him; or so she'd been told. The three months she spent as a resident of their guest bedroom after the events of the bullet train were also proof enough for her habit of building walls. She hated the fact that she was so helpless and clumsy. She felt a little overwhelmed and that-if she was going to be completely honest with herself, scared her a little…and she was not used to feeling scared.

Sarah knew it wasn't fair to Chuck to be so belligerent. He'd never done anything to make her feel inferior or incapable. But perhaps this would be what changed that for him. Would he see her differently now? Would he see her as someone he needed to coddle? Would he think less of her abilities? Sarah knew her fears were unwarranted, they had to be. This was Chuck. He wouldn't ever think anything less of her due to her struggles. So perhaps, she realized, it was her own fear. Perhaps she was afraid of letting herself down; of letting herself be vulnerable. Accepting Chuck's help wouldn't make her weak but it would make her feel as if she were accepting defeat. Maybe she was afraid to feel as if the Intersect had won; as if it had broken her and finally left her frail and fragile.

Putting her rambling thoughts aside, she finished washing herself and began floundering for the shower handle. Careful to avoid dampening her blindfold, she succeeded in shutting off the water, only to be left shivering in the now frigid air. She pushed the curtain aside and groped for a towel, realizing that she had not considered setting one aside before stepping into the shower. She reached along the wall nearest to her, searching for the towel rack she knew hung there only to find it empty. Stifling the stream of curses running through her mind, she swallowed her pride and called for Chuck. The door creaked open a moment later, letting another stream of cool air into the bathroom and forcing Sarah to duck behind the shower curtain for cover.

"Towel please," she mumbled, ducking her chin to avoid looking in his direction. She heard Chuck step across the room and open the cabinet below the sink. She cursed herself, once again, for being too impatient. Although rifling through the cabinets blindfolded and shivering might have been even more humiliating than her current predicament. Chuck pushed the curtain aside and Sarah felt the warmth of a large fluffy towel draped over her shoulders. As soon as she had it tucked around herself, Chuck placed another one in her hands. "For your hair."

 _Thoughtful_ , Sarah mused. Blow drying it could be a potential disaster that she wasn't willing to deal with. Chuck took her arm wordlessly and led her out of the bathroom and down the hallway. Sarah could smell food simmering in the kitchen and the light sizzle of a pan but Chuck seemed to be taking her in the opposite direction. He pushed open another door and Sarah quickly realized that they were now in the bedroom.

"I, uh, laid out some clothes for you," Chuck said, his voice drifting from across the room. "I can help if you want. Not to sound…weird or anything….but just, you know. If you want help, I can help."

Sarah couldn't help but smile as Chuck rambled. As sweet as he was trying to be, she wanted to do this on her own. A personal battle was raging inside. Part of her wanted to give in to her situation and allow herself to be taken care of. The other half was fighting hard to remain independent; constantly reminding her that she was Sarah Walker. She didn't need pampering.

"I think I can handle it," she said shuffling towards the bed and running her hands over the various items Chuck had laid out. "Chuck….Thank you."

"Right, of course," Chuck said again as he stepped outside. "Call me if you do need something, okay?"

She nodded amiably, but was determined to avoid a second shower debacle. The undergarments Chuck had picked didn't match….Boys. A lace bra and cotton underwear didn't scream sexy, but at this point Sarah didn't care too much and they were easy to don. The short sleeved tee was next. She searched the collar for the tag so that she could tell front from back. After slipping it over her head she set her sights on the pants. They were soft, fuzzy even. They were very possibly Chuck's Chewbacca pajama pants. Again, she felt around for the ties at the front and nearly tumbled over herself trying to slip them on. It was more difficult to keep her balance with the blindfold. Feeling oddly triumphant at having dressed herself, she wandered to the doorway, arms stretched out in lieu of the cane and opened the door. She almost bumped into Chuck who was waiting anxiously just outside.

"Well?" Sarah asked, righting herself and gesturing the outfit she'd donned.

"Well…." Chuck paused and the rise in his voice was all it took to bring Sarah's anger roaring back.

"Well what?" She demanded.

"Well, um, the shirt is inside out and the pants are backwards. But otherwise you did a great job!" Chuck's feeble attempt to assuage her failed rather miserably. Sarah growled and stepped back into the room. She was furious. Being home again was supposed to be a victory. They'd collected the Key, they'd defeated Pierce, survived the bunker and completed their mission. But all Sarah could focus on was the fact that she couldn't put a stupid shirt on straight. Pulling it up over her head, she tossed it aside and crossed to the bed, where she threw herself down onto the mattress and burrowed into the sheets, pulling them up to her chin and glaring at the darkness of her blindfold. The bedroom door closed softly and for a moment Sarah thought Chuck had left, until she felt the mattress sink beneath his weight. A small part of her wanted him to leave her alone to sulk but mostly she wanted his comfort. But how would he know that? She'd spent the majority of the day pushing him farther and farther away. Her attitude would never suggest that all she wanted to feel was his arms wrapped tightly around her, whispering words of comfort in her ear. He always seemed to know what to say to pull her out of her spiraling thoughts, and right now she needed it more than ever. As if by some sixth sense, she felt his hand drawing close and she tensed. It landed on her exposed shoulder where he began stroking her softly. "Sarah."

His touch and the gentleness in his voice made her resolution weaken. The anger and frustration began to drain away, leaving exhaustion in its place. She was so tired of this. All of it. Before the bullet train and before the Intersect, she knew that she'd been ready to start a normal life with Chuck. The pictures Morgan shared with her on the plane and the stories Chuck told her everyday made her wish she could remember on her own. She was tired of spying and she was tired of the stress it put on her relationships and she was so tired of the Intersect. Somehow all of these thoughts seemed like too much to say aloud so instead she muttered, "I hate this."

She knew she was being immature sulking beneath the covers, a pouty whimper creeping into her tone. But Chuck didn't seem bothered. He began to speak once more, voice low and soothing.

"I know, I do too. But this is only temporary, Sarah." He continued to rub her shoulder, occasionally brushing her hair back as well. "Beckman will figure out how to use the Key and you'll get your memories back and this will all be over."

When she didn't respond, Chuck decided it was safe to continue. "I need you to let me help you until then. That doesn't make you weak." Sarah shrugged her shoulders and mumbled something unintelligible. "Sarah, you are the strongest woman I know, and not just physically, because I think it goes without saying that you can kick anyone's ass."

Chuck paused, satisfied when he heard her quiet laughter. "You've always been the one to pick me up and dust me off when I'm down and now it's my turn to do the same for you. We take care of each other, Sarah. We're partners. I know you can't remember it right now, but can I tell you what I said to you on our wedding day, during my vows?" Chuck waited a moment until Sarah nodded her assent. "I vowed to fight for you every day. For the rest of our lives. I promised you that you could count on me, Sarah. Nothing's changed that and nothing ever will."

Sarah felt him shift until he was lying beside her, chin propped on his palm while the other hand rested on her waist. "I mean come on, this is gonna be a great week! Seven whole days of 'Spa Bartowski'. Free foot massages, room service, endless brunch." He leaned against her, nuzzling against the back of her neck and tickling her with the light stubble on his cheeks. She squeaked and tried to squirm away, but he had a tight hold around her waist now. "Come on, Sarah. What more could you want?"

His tone was teasing and Sarah felt almost foolish now for allowing herself to get so worked up. Pushing away the duvet, she rolled over to face him and reached out for his cheek. He took her hand and guided it there, keeping his hand on top of hers as she ran her fingertips along his jaw.

"How is it that you always know what to say?"

"Years of practice," he said turning his face to kiss her palm. "I'm lucky you don't remember all the times in the beginning that I spent sticking my foot in my mouth."

She giggled and continued to explore his face with the tips of her fingers. He remained very still as she did and she could feel him relax under her touch. She started at his cheek bone and then ran her fingers upwards to his brow, smoothing the concerned wrinkles. From there she followed the long bridge of his nose and then tenderly explored his closed eyes and the long soft lashes. She felt them flick back and forth as his eyes moved beneath the lids. He spoke again just as her fingers began to follow the curve of his soft lips. "Are you worried about the Key, Sarah?"

"I don't know."

"We don't have to use it."

That was true, but if they didn't use it, then the entire mission they'd just undergone seemed entirely pointless. And what was she supposed to do about the Intersect in her head? Simply leaving it and hoping she wouldn't flash anymore seemed irrational.

"I know there are risks," she said pulling her fingers away from Chuck's lips and instead allowing them to linger near the pulse point on his neck. She could feel his heartbeat quicken beneath them. "But I think I want to use it. There are so many things I want to remember, and it's not as if I don't feel that the new memories we've made aren't important. But losing five years of my life is difficult, Chuck. There are things about us that I want to know without having to be told. It's not as much about the memories but about knowing you…..knowing us. I want to know what to make you for breakfast or dinner without having to ask. I want to be able to surprise you when you have had a bad day by playing your favorite music for you, or buying you a comic you like. Do you understand?"

"I do," he said quietly. Chuck knew he didn't care whether or not Sarah remembered these things, but he also knew how important it was to her and so he continued with, "I'll support whatever decision you make, Sarah."

"I know you will," she replied with a smile. Chuck fell quiet as Sarah continued to trace his face and neck with her fingertips. After a few minutes, she could practically feel him vibrating with the laughter he was trying to contain.

"What is it?"

"Nothing! Nothing. I was just thinking."

"About?"

Chuck hesitated. "About whether or not I should put some googly eyes on your blindfold."

Sarah gaped at him. For a moment she wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly. Of course she had, this was Chuck she was talking too. Pulling her hand away from him, she rolled onto her side and pulled the covers back up to her chin again, "You did not just say that."

"I'm only teasing!" Chuck quickly tried to amend his mistake by tightening his grip on her waist and pulling her against his chest. "I'm sorry."

Sarah turned her head towards him, wishing for all the world he could see her glare beneath the blindfold. Chuck pecked her cheek and she could feel the grin on his face. "You have to admit it would be kind of funny."

"That's it." Squirming out of his grasp, Sarah used his surprise to her advantage and flipped over to face him. There was a brief and playful struggle between them and somehow the duvet was thrown from the bed along with a few pillows used for artillery. Finally, Sarah managed to hook her thigh against his and rolled herself upward, sitting on his hips and pinning his wrists to the bed. She lowered her voice for dramatic effect and cooed, "I don't need to be able to see to take you down, Chuck."

When he swallowed audibly, she smirked and leaned closer. "How do you feel about those googly eyes now?"

"I feel that maybe they aren't such a good idea?" He replied, his voice cracking at the end. She shook her head 'no' and suddenly became very aware of her current state of undress. She'd abandoned her shirt somewhere in the room before clambering into bed and could only imagine where Chuck's eyes were resting now. Whether it was the minor wrestling match they'd just had or all of Sarah's pent up frustration, she couldn't deny the heat rushing through her body and filling the air in their room with tension. She leaned forward to claim Chuck's mouth with her own but misjudged her distance to the headboard. Before she could reach him, her forehead tapped the headboard with a soft _thunk_. She sighed and sat back against Chuck's raised thighs, rubbing the spot on her forehead more out of embarrassment than actual pain.

"So much for sexy," she muttered. Chuck was trying not to laugh and failing completely. He sobered when she spoke and propped himself up on his elbows so that she could reach him more easily.

"I don't know about that," he said. "Clumsy can be pretty sexy."

"Maybe to a nerd like you," she teased.

"Oooh, you're going to get it for that one."

"Well," she began, draping her arms over his shoulders and running her fingers through the ends of his hair. "I certainly hope so."

Chuck stiffened and Sarah couldn't help but grin as she imagined the look on his face. He sat up straight, resting his hands against the small of her back and pressing his lips to hers. Sarah brought her hands from his neck down to his chest, slipping her fingers just inside the collar of his shirt, drawing a soft gasp from Chuck. His own hands traveled down her hips, tugging on the hem of the Wookie pajamas she wore. Sarah had just shifted onto her knees in order to help Chuck remove the offending pants when she caught a strange scent wafting into the room. She pulled away, their lips parting with a resounding smack and sat up straighter, trying to identify the odor. Chuck didn't seem bothered as he'd taken advantage of her shift in position and was now trailing kisses along her neck. Sarah was loathe to interrupt him, but if she'd correctly identified the smell, they certainly didn't have time for any further intimacy.

"Chuck?"

"Hmmm," he murmured against the underside of her jaw.

"Did you leave the stove on?"

There was a brief pause before Chuck leapt off the bed with a curse, sending Sarah tumbling onto the mattress in an ungraceful heap. She heard his endless stream of curses echo down the hall as he hurried to save the food left simmering on the stove. Sarah waited for a few moments. She heard Chuck groan in defeat and turn on the faucet, leaving the tap running as he padded back down the hallway.

"So." His voice was suddenly in the doorway. "The pasta is ruined."

She followed his footfalls as he stepped around the room and gathered the shirt she'd abandoned earlier. He knelt against the side of the bed and lifted Sarah's arms, pulling the shirt down over her head and letting his fingers trail tantalizingly down her sides. _Cruel_ , Sarah thought as she shivered with pleasure. Chuck took her hand and helped her to her feet, leading her back towards the kitchen and the overwhelming scent of burnt noodles.

"On the bright side," Chuck said reaching for the car keys on the counter. "I can always run out and grab us something. How do you feel about Subway?"

 **o0o**

The next morning Sarah woke to the sound of chirping birds and Chuck's singing. She was confused, and somewhat frightened, at first when she found she couldn't open her eyes and then quickly remembered the blindfold. She lay in bed for a while longer enjoying the still serenity and the way Chuck's voice resonated throughout the house. He'd always been a good singer but generally too shy about his hidden talent to share it. Sarah remembered the house being filled with song a long time ago, before she'd downloaded the Intersect and before her lost memories had broken Chuck down. It made her heart soar to hear him singing again. She rose slowly, making her way to the bathroom with careful steps and searching for her toothbrush. She found it next to an already opened toothpaste bottle as if prepared for her in advance. Knowing Chuck, it probably had been.

Once she'd completed her morning routine the best she could without her sight, she followed the walls of the hallway down to the kitchen where she could hear Chuck's hearty rendition of "Old Man River" much more clearly. He stopped mid chorus when he heard her approached and the next thing Sarah knew she was in the air, wrapped in Chuck's arms as he spun her around the kitchen. Her plea for release was lost in her laughter.

"Good morning!" He said exuberantly, setting her back on her feet and pulling her into a much more stable embrace. She felt his lips curving into an enormous smile against her temple.

She returned his grin, wrapping her arms around his shoulders-which turned out to be a bit of a chore considering she currently lacked the proper footwear to match her husband's height. "It's nice to hear you sing again."

He chuckled and pulled out of the embrace, holding her at arms-length. "You heard that?"

"Of course I heard it. You were practically bellowing."

"I was singing with soul!" Chuck rebuffed. "That requires far more finesse than bellowing."

Sarah shrugged. "It was beautiful bellowing."

Chuck laughed again and pulled her towards the living room. "Come here, I want to show you something."

"That might be a problem."

Chuck stopped in his tracks and looked back at her, his expression almost dumbfounded. "Sarah, did you just make a joke?"

"Is that shocking?"

"Well considering how grumpy you were about it last night…"

"Shut up," she replied, lightly smacking his arm. "Don't ruin my good mood."

"Okay, okay," he relented, squeezing her hand to reassure her that his prodding was entirely innocent. "Take a seat." Sarah made herself comfortable on the couch, listening to Chuck open his laptop and tap at the keyboard. "I got up early this morning and made you a few playlists."

Gently Chuck took her hand and guided it to the keyboard. Taking her index finger, he rested it on a key to the far left. He'd put tape or some sort of rough material on top of the key so that she could find it amongst the others. "One opens the music which I think you'll really enjoy. A bunch of it was taken from our wedding. The video for our rehearsal dinner is on this one too…But we won't worry about that one right now."

Once again he took her finger and guided it to another key, also covered with what Sarah assumed was scotch tape, only this time it lay on the opposite axis. "Two opens the audiobook library. I couldn't find too many, but some of your favorites are on here. Just hit the space bar to scroll through them and then the arrow keys-" he took her other hand and she found that he'd taped up the arrow pads as well "-will let you change chapters!"

Chuck rested the computer on her lap and allowed her to explore the keyboard while he plugged in a set of headphones and placed them in her left hand. "What do you think?"

"This is…" Sarah paused. She wasn't quite sure what to say to Chuck. Words didn't seem to cover what she felt at the moment. "This is incredible, Chuck. Thank you."

"Of course!" Chuck's tone sobered just slightly and he lay a hand on her thigh, rubbing it gently. "This week is going to be tough, I know. But I thought that, hopefully, something like this will help to take your mind off of it for a while."

Forgoing words this time, Sarah leaned over and planted a kiss on Chuck's cheek. A gentle buzz emanated from Chuck's pocket drawing his attention away from her affection and to the screen of his cell phone.

"I've got to go down to check out the Buy More and Castle for a few hours," Chuck said after he'd checked the notification. "Will you be alright on your own?"

Sarah nodded. The Buy More had been safe in the hands of Big Mike for the past week but it couldn't hurt to get back into the usual grind, or at least make sure everything was still in order at Castle.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything. I'll be back soon." She felt the couch cushion spring upward as Chuck bolted for the door. His shoes squeaked on the wooden floors, stopped, squeaked again and then his weight was flattening the cushion again as he leaned forward to give her a solid kiss. Then he was gone; out the door like a bolt leaving Sarah alone and slightly lightheaded.

 **o0o**

In spite of the effort Chuck put into the playlists, Sarah found herself quite restless by the time noon rolled around. She'd never been good at sitting still for long periods of time; mission log sessions during the early days of Operation Bartowski had nearly been the death of her. If it hadn't been for Chuck's presence during those session and his natural ability to make any situations one thousand time more entertaining, she would have lost her mind swimming through all that paperwork.

Thinking back on those times wasn't making her feel any better, she realized, and so she quickly shoved them away. Turning on the music playlist Chuck had made, she began wandering around the living room, slowly memorizing the space object by object. By the time she'd made her tenth circle she was comfortable enough to walk without holding on to passing furniture for support and she'd also managed to avoid banging her shin on the coffee table for the third time in a row. Moving towards the dining area, she began the same process and then the kitchen and so forth. By the time she'd finished pacing the entire house it was nearly three in the afternoon. She returned to the living room, wondering what else she should try to pass the time when she heard keys jingling outside the front door. A moment later it swung open and Chuck stepped inside. "Sarah, come with me!"

Without further explanation Chuck took Sarah's hand and led her outside.

"Uh, Chuck?" she balked, grabbing on to his wrist to slow him down.

"Sorry! Hi, how are you?" he turned around and kissed her cheek before pulling her onward and opening the passenger door of the car. "I have a surprise for you, but we have to leave now while the sunlight is right."

"The sunlight?"

"Trust me, Sarah." She fell silent after that, sitting back against her seat and listening as Chuck scrambled around to his side, turning the key in the ignition and backing out of the apartment lot. While they drove to Chuck's mysterious location, he finally initiated normal conversation, asking her if she liked the playlists and detailing the current state of the Buy More. Sarah was going to bring up the future of Carmichael Industries now that they'd dealt with Pierce and soon the Intersect, but before she could open her mouth she felt the car pull to a stop.

"Here we are."

"Where is here?"

"You'll see….Okay, bad choice of words. Come on!" The excitement in his voice was palpable as he ran to her side of the car and helped her out of her seat. The moment Sarah stepped outside she knew where they were. A powerful wind swirled around her, tousling her hair and clothes and carrying the salty scent of the sea with it. She heard gulls squawking loudly overhead and the distance crash of the waves hitting the shore. She took the arm Chuck offered, squeezing it tightly as he led her down the beach. She kicked off her shoes while they walked, enjoying the warmth of the sand between her toes. Chuck took her all the way to the shoreline before turning and guiding her alongside it, slowing his pace so that they could both enjoy the moment. Sarah occasionally felt the cool water lapping at her feet. It was a sharp contrast to the warmth of the sand and she flinched against Chuck's side when it first touched her toes. "I remember this."

"I thought you might." Chuck's voice was quiet, almost reverent. Sarah wished she could see his face in that moment. She wanted to know if he was gazing at the horizon out over the crashing waves, or if his eyes were on her; soft and gentle. "This is where it all began."

There was a wistfulness in his tone, as if he yearned for a past when things were simple; perhaps a past before her.

"Is this where things end too?" She hadn't meant to say the words aloud but they came out anyway; Chuck's tone had made her nervous. Everything seemed suddenly surreal and without her vision she felt as if she were floating in this world of waves and gulls and sand. Chuck stopped walking and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

"Absolutely not. Not if I have anything to say about it." She could hear the smile in his voice as he continued. "Sarah, all of this started five years ago in a Buy More when a normal guy got thrown into a crazy world of spies, cons and lies. I don't know if Bryce sending me the Intersect was fate, or destiny or maybe just chance. What I do know is that it let me meet you and that has made everything worth it."

Chuck was making it difficult to hold back the tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. Sarah wasn't sure how comfortable it would be if she began crying beneath the fabric of the blindfold, but she certainly didn't want to find out.

"Five years seems like a long time, but I'm certain that one day we'll look back at all of this as a tiny blip in our lives. So no Sarah, this isn't where it ends. This is where it begins."

The lump burning in Sarah's throat was making it difficult to breathe. She didn't know if she'd ever loved Chuck as much as she did in this moment. Even if she could remember every moment of her life with Chuck, she was certain, more certain than she had ever been about anything in her life, that she had never loved Chuck more than she did right now. Loyal, optimistic, loving Chuck. _Her_ Chuck. Taking his face in her hands, she ran her thumbs lightly over his cheekbones, feeling him smile that crooked grin of his before she pressed her lips to his. His response was immediate, one of his hands rising to cradle her cheek as the other pressed against the small of her back, pulling her flush against him. They stayed tangled together for a long time, exchanging affection while the ocean lapped at their feet and the wind whipped around them.

A sudden chilly gust made Sarah shiver so hard that she broke the kiss and burrowed into Chuck's chest for cover. The sun was falling over the horizon, taking the warmth of the day with it, and since neither of them had thought to bring a jacket, Chuck decided to end the beach excursion early. They hurried to the car, stopping quickly to grab Sarah's abandoned shoes, making it into shelter just as the wind picked up and tiny rain droplets spattered the windshield.

The light rain quickly turned into a storm and by the time they got home, they could barely see their front door through the downpour. Lighting flashed across the sky as Chuck scrambled out of the car and hurried to Sarah's side. Before she could step out, he'd scooped her up in his arms and was carrying her through the rain, shouting every now and again as a large droplet hit him in the eye or dripped down his spine. In spite of their situation, Sarah found herself laughing, even when Chuck nearly dropped her as he struggled to pull the keys from his pocket. Pushing the front door open with his toe, Chuck shuffled through the door sideways to avoid knocking Sarah's head against the frame and once inside, he leaned back against the door to shut it, sliding downwards until they both sat on the floor in a sodden shivering heap.

"That was fun," Chuck said through chattering teeth. Sarah felt him touch the blindfold over her eyes. It had remained unaffected by the rain, apparently waterproof just as Beckman had assured them it would be. "You okay?"

"I'm alright," Sarah replied. "Just freezing."

"You know what sounds perfect right now? A steaming hot shower." Chuck paused and for a moment Sarah felt her heart skip a beat as she waited for him to continue. "Last one to the bathroom is a rotten egg!" Chuck scrambled to his feet, tripping over himself as he struggled to pull off his shoes and leaving Sarah too dumbfounded to respond immediately. Shaking her head and chuckling, she rose, a bit more slowly than he had, and scuffled after him, using the paths she'd memorized earlier that day to find her way down the hall. She heard the spray from the showerhead and suddenly Chuck was in front of her, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up, pressing his lips against her collar as he carried her into the bathroom. The playful atmosphere sobered quite suddenly when Sarah felt Chuck set her down to remove his shirt and her hands rested against his bare skin. She could picture every move he made in the tiny ways his muscles twitched and tightened and it was making her feel a little breathless. He helped her remove her own sodden clothes and by the time they were both completely undressed, standing underneath the stream of water, Chuck had gone completely silent.

Sarah knew he was regarding her now, his eyes roaming up and down her body; but that didn't concern her. As far as she could remember Chuck had never treated her with anything but absolute respect, and he had a certain way of looking at her that made her feel like she was the only woman in the world. Still, her heart pounded against her ribcage as she stepped into his embrace, pressing every inch of skin that she could against him. She could feel his heartbeat quicken from this proximity, his breath hitching against her ear. While making love with Chuck in the shower was overwhelmingly appealing, it didn't seem like the safest way to release the pent up tension between them, especially considering her lack of balance. Chuck seemed to be thinking somewhat similarly because, while he tried to keep his touch soft and sensual as he washed away the salt and sand from the beach, she sensed a hastiness in his actions. Sarah helped him along as quickly as she could and soon Chuck had shut off the water and reached for a towel. Sarah felt lightheaded, her body buzzing with anticipation and as soon as she was dry enough to avoid dampening the sheets on their bed, she pulled Chuck into a deep kiss. Arms around her waist, he lifted her up and carried her out of the bathroom, forcing her to wrap her legs around him in order to maintain the kiss. Somehow, Chuck found his way to the bedroom, groping with one hand for the doorknob and then shoving the door aside impatiently.

She kept her legs locked around him as he lay her down against the cool bedsheets. Chuck sat up briefly to pull the covers around them, creating a barrier between their skin and the chill in the air around them. The gesture was appreciated but not necessary; Sarah felt as if she were about to burst into flames. Without the ability to open her eyes and meet Chuck's undoubtedly heated gaze, she instead felt every movement he made in almost unbearable detail. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once; first tangled in her hair and then trailing down her sides, eventually stopping at the dip of her hips and squeezing gently. The rough pads of his fingers made his touch almost electric and she rolled her hips into his hands in response. She didn't know if it was because she could not see him, but her skin was far more sensitive than she could ever remember. What she did know was that she couldn't take his teasing much longer; it was incredibly arousing to be so in tune with his touch.

Chuck's lips traveled across her cheek and down to the corner of her jaw, just below her ear, his tongue flicking gently across the sensitive skin and drawing a groan from Sarah. It was almost disconcerting how Chuck seemed to know how to tease every intimate spot to drive her wild with desire; of course he'd had years to learn, while Sarah felt as if she was rediscovering him from scratch. Not that that was necessarily an unenjoyable thing, but it still felt a bit unfair. Chuck's mouth began to trail downwards, refocusing Sarah's attention. His breath warmed the tender skin of her belly and she felt his teeth graze gently across her navel. Sarah dug her heels into the mattress to avoid bucking against him as he continued to savor her body, each kiss becoming longer and more delicate. Vaguely, amidst the haze of passion, Sarah was reminded just how lithe and soft Chuck's movements could be; a surprising contrast with the clumsy nerd she was used to.

Chuck crawled upwards once more, bracing himself on his elbows and hovering just above her. Sarah reached for him. Curling her fingers in his hair, she pulled him down and their mouths met in a desperate kiss. She caught the invigorating scent of his hair, still fresh from the shower and began running her hands through it, massaging the nape of his neck. Chuck's groan of approval vibrated deep in his chest, sending tremors through her own. Sarah moved her lips to his neck, relishing the way she felt his muscles tense when she sucked lightly on the soft skin. It suddenly occurred to her as to why she'd fallen so hard for this man who seemed to be a collection of inexplicable contrasts. His body was hard underneath the soft skin; his lips gentle but his kisses fierce; his movements fluid in spite of his innate clumsiness, it was confusing but unbearably alluring.

Chuck's fingers lingered around her waist again and Sarah decided she'd had enough of the foreplay. She needed him now. Seeming to sense her impatience, or perhaps he'd heard the desperate way she whimpered his name, Chuck buried his face against the crook of her shoulder. Sarah was about to say something when he hesitated for a few moments, but then pushed into her. The air left Sarah's lungs in a gasp as his first gentle thrust set the pace. His skin brushed against hers, creating a tantalizing friction. His lips to her temple and the passionate sighs he breathed against her were beginning to drive her wild. As she started getting lost in the haze of passion, she thought fleetingly that she really loved how his muscles felt and that she had never really given it much thought, but her tall and lanky husband was strong. Sarah ran her hands along his back once again, using her nails this time to lightly trace the curve of his spine. The assertive shift earned Chuck's approval as his chest heaved and he pressed into her with a satisfied moan. Without her sight, every sensation felt magnified, her body like a live wire ready to snap. Chuck's hips rocked against hers more quickly now and Sarah found herself all too eager to spread her legs further, welcoming him deeper. She was entirely enveloped in Chuck; every sense overtaken by some part of him and it took only one more gentle squeeze of her thigh for the mounting tension in Sarah's belly to shatter. She arched into him as the waves of pleasure swept through her body, spreading all the way to the tips of her toes that curled against Chuck's calf. He stilled above her, his body still tense and Sarah realized that he hadn't yet reached the same heightened pleasure as she had. She nudged his shoulder and pushed her hips against his again.

"Roll over," she demanded when he remained still, probably a bit confused. At her command, he rolled onto his back, keeping his arms around her so that they moved together. Sarah kissed him slowly, touching her tongue to his just long enough to leave him wanting. Then she sat up and braced her hands against Chuck's chest, unable to keep the smile off her face when he whispered her name reverently. She was going to learn how to push Chuck Bartowski's buttons, even if it took all night. And quite honestly, she hoped it would.

* * *

 _There you have it. My sincerest thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing and enjoying this story. It's been quite a journey so far and we aren't done yet. As always reviews and/or critiques are more than welcome._

 _Thank you and until next time..._


	13. The Key

_A/N: Welcome to the final update everyone. I hope you enjoy and without adieu let's begin:_

* * *

 **Pacific Standard Time: 0800 hours/Wednesday/Echo Park/California**

Chuck couldn't remember a morning when he'd woken feeling more content and happy than he felt right now. Save, perhaps, for the first morning he'd woken on the sleeper train after he and Sarah decided to run from the CIA. Or maybe the morning they'd returned home and she'd stayed the night for the first time. Or perhaps he'd felt this way the morning after she agreed to marry him, or the time….Chuck stopped his internal rambling. As it turned out, there were too many special mornings to count, but somehow this one felt different. Not only had their night together been unbelievably passionate, but it also solidified Chuck's confidence in the fact that somewhere deep down, Sarah still remembered him. She still remembered _them_. There were so many things she'd known to do the night before, too many familiar touches and whispers to have him believe that she'd forgotten them entirely. They just needed the Key to unlock the final pieces of her memory. To remove the Intersect and open those pathways for good.

He felt the morning sun beginning to warm his chest as it peeked through the bedroom window. Turning his head to look at Sarah, he watched as the light crawled up her body, making her pale skin glow and igniting her golden hair. It was breathtaking. Chuck found himself mesmerized by the steady rise and fall of her shoulders. She had turned away from him sometime during the night, curling around a pillow and nestling deep into the sheets piled around them. Chuck was about to reach out for her when his phone began vibrating on the bedside table. Rolling onto his side with a groan, Chuck picked up his phone and squinted at the grinning bearded face that appeared on the caller I.D. screen.

' _Sorry, Morgan_ ,' Chuck thought, not actually the least bit apologetic as he hit decline. Setting his phone face down once again, he laid back against the mattress and turned towards Sarah, not at all surprised to see that the noise had woken her. She curled deeper into her nest of blankets before pushing them off with a long and luxurious stretch. The blankets slid just below her belly button, allowing Chuck an unobstructed and much appreciated view of her body glowing in the sunlight. His eyes followed the muscles flexing in her arms and shoulders, before coming to a rest on the curve of her bare breasts. Not fair. She sighed and curled into the sheets again, this time turning to face him with a teasing smirk on her lips. She knew the effect she had on him and she was taking full advantage. The only thing that put a dent in Chuck's perfect morning was the blindfold she still wore. It was necessary, and important, Chuck knew; but it was hiding the very thing he wanted to see most at this moment. Sarah's eyes always had a way of drawing him in no matter what situation they were in, but especially mornings like this. Her eyes were always at their bluest, so light that they reminded him of the sky. She could convey so much to him with just a look and although they'd found other ways of communicating over the past few days, he missed that expressive gaze.

"Good morning," Chuck said, reaching for her with one arm. Sarah hummed in response, squirming across the mattress and pressing herself against his side. He felt every inch of her body as she stretched against him once again, sliding a leg between both of his and using her toes to stroke the back of his calf. Her head rested on his shoulder, one hand pressed over his heart; a position familiar to him and apparently her as well, because she sighed contentedly again, her breath moving the hairs on his chest. Although he'd said it more than a dozen times the previous night, he found the words on his lips again and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, murmuring, "I love you, Sarah."

"I love you too."

Her response was immediate and Chuck grinned unabashedly because the words felt real. He felt that he held the old Sarah. His Sarah and not the one the Intersect had damaged. Not that they were two entirely different people, he corrected himself, but the part of her corrupted by the Intersect certainly felt less familiar. It was hard to explain, even to himself, and at the moment he didn't want to think about it. All he wanted to focus on was this feeling of complete and utter joy.

"Thank you," he continued.

"For what?" she asked failing to stifle a yawn.

"Just, you know." Chuck shrugged the shoulder she was not currently lying on. "For that. For loving me back."

Sarah's tone sobered slightly and she began tracing small circles on his chest before she spoke. "That's not something you need to thank me for."

"No, I guess not," he agreed. "But I'm going to anyway."

She laughed once, a single syllable that made her shoulders bounce and Chuck could feel her smiling against his skin. She opened her mouth to reply but Chuck's phone buzzed again, interrupting whatever it was she planned to say. He rolled his eyes and reached for the damned device, looking at the screen to see Morgan's I.D….again.

"Morgan."

"Answer it," Sarah prompted. "He'll keep calling until you do."

Good point. Chuck raised the phone to his ear and as he did he felt Sarah's lips against the underside of his jaw.

 _Oh no._

"H-hey buddy, what's up?" Chuck tried to swallow his stutter and failed. Sarah's lips curled into a smile and she continued tracing his jaw with gentle nibbles, her tongue following to soothe the spots she nipped.

"Just checkin' in on you two, man. Everything good over there?" Morgan asked.

"So…good." Chuck fought to keep his tone even, but Sarah was making it exceedingly difficult. She'd just taken his earlobe in between her teeth when Morgan spoke again. Chuck stifled a heavy groan. It wasn't fair. She'd taken advantage of this sweet spot far too many times last night and now again, but this time with Morgan on the other end of the line.

"Good! Good to hear. I was worried, she was acting so weird with the whole blindfold and the cane and it was seriously scary dude. Like old spy Sarah scary."

"Mhmm," Chuck managed a squeak. "Nope. No. It's good, it's all good. So...um...uh…is there something you needed Morgan?"

Sarah's lips weren't the only thing drawing Chuck's attention now. One of her hands was currently in the process of trailing down his chest and abdomen, just the slightest pressure of her nails had him biting his lip to keep from moaning into the mouthpiece. He was quite certain that Morgan wouldn't appreciate the sentiment as much as Sarah.

"Hmm? Oh, right! Well I filled Alex in on the details of our mission with Pierce and the Key and Sarah's memory and she was wondering if we could come visit today. It might be a good idea to jog Sarah's memory if we talk for a while, you know? Or we could all go to the park, or maybe visit a bar? We should get out together, man. Like old times."

"Um yeah, sounds great Morgan let's do it." Sarah's hand was lingering just below his navel now, her fingers teasing lower and lower while she continued peppering his neck and shoulder with languid kisses.

"Okay awesome! What time are you thinking? Because Alex and I can be over there in an hour or so if that—"

"An hour sounds great, buddy! See you then!" Slamming the phone down, Chuck reached for Sarah's wandering hand, catching her wrist and bringing it onto his chest again. "You are absolutely diabolical."

Sarah's brows rose innocently and she smiled. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"Well, if you're not in the mood…" she trailed off with a nonchalant shrug and turned to roll away from him but he caught her around the waist and pulled her close.

"Diabolical, I tell you." His voice was low. Of course he was in the mood, she knew what she was doing and he was playing right into her hands; quite willingly, of course. Sarah turned quickly, lifting herself up and hooking one thigh over his waist to straddle him. She leaned down, chest pressed against his, her lips hovering just above his own.

"No more Morgan interruptions?" she said and the tone of her voice was enough to have him struggling for breath. "I have you to myself?"

"All yours," Chuck gasped, repeating himself when she teased him with a roll of her hips. "Forever. Anything. Yours."

"Good," she whispered and finally closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to his in a kiss that rivaled their morning in Barstow. Chuck was already totally and utterly lost in her when his phone buzzed yet again. Without breaking contact with Sarah, he reached blindly for the stupid thing, ready to toss is against the wall and break it if he could just have this morning with her. Chuck fumbled with the phone, using the very tips of his fingers to attempt to shut it off, but in his haste he knocked it to the floor where it lay buzzing incessantly.

Sarah sat up, folding her arms over her chest, not bothering to hide her annoyance with him…or the phone. Sheepishly, Chuck muttered an apology and leaned over the side of the bed to grab it. He was about to hit decline without even checking for the caller I.D. but his eyes registered the name on the screen before he could. Cold dread filled Chuck's stomach and he stared at the phone dumbly as it continued to buzz in his hand. Sarah was growing impatient with his continued silence. "Do you want _me_ to tell Morgan exactly why he needs to stop calling?"

"Not Morgan. Beckman," Chuck replied with a grimace. Sarah's body went rigid. "She must be calling about the Key."

"Is it ready?" Sarah asked, her voice was nervous. "It's only been a few days."

They wouldn't know unless Chuck picked up the phone and he realized Beckman probably didn't appreciate being kept on hold this long. Accepting the call, he cleared his throat, taking a moment to gather himself before greeting Beckman.

"Morning General."

"Chuck," Beckman opted to skip the formalities. "I'm calling to update you on the status of the Key. So far we've had success imbuing the device with Sarah's dossier and mission logs. We think it would be quite helpful if we included some sort of personal file as well, perhaps something to jog the more…unprofessional parts of her memory. If you have anything to offer that may help—"

"Yes!" Chuck nearly startled Sarah off the bed with his sudden outburst. "Yes, of course. I have a video of our wedding. It's got photos and a few clips, do you think that might work?"

"If you could send us the files as soon as possible, Chuck, we'll see what we can do with them," Beckman replied and Chuck noticed that her voice suddenly sounded much more optimistic. "If all goes according to plan, the Key will be ready for use the day after tomorrow."

Chuck felt equal waves of excitement and terror wash over him. Two days didn't seem like enough time to prepare, but what else were they waiting for?

"Thank you, General. I'll send you the files immediately." Bidding Beckman a quick goodbye, he returned his attention to Sarah, who looked even more nervous than he did.

"The Key's ready?" She asked, her voice quavering slightly.

"Almost." Chuck took her hands and squeezed them reassuringly. "Beckman asked for some personal photos to add to the Key. Hopefully they'll help you reconnect with your old memories."

Sarah nodded. But it was obvious that the mood in the room had soured. It was time to get ready for the day and prepare for whatever came next regarding the removal of the Intersect.

"Come on," Chuck said swinging his legs over the side of the bed and helping Sarah up as well. "I'll help you with the shower." For once Sarah followed without protest and that alone concerned Chuck more than anything.

 **o0o**

Sarah chewed the inside of her lip as she waited in the living room for Morgan and Alex. She wouldn't admit it to Chuck, but she was nervous to meet Alex…or reunite with her as it was. There wasn't much she could remember about the younger woman except for the fact that she was Casey's daughter, and even that was something that Chuck had to remind her of. He'd also assured her that Alex was the farthest thing from her father, personality wise. They wouldn't have to worry about a mini, female version of Casey invading their house. But even still, she wasn't sure how much Alex had been made aware of their lives as spies or of their history with the Intersect and she was even less sure of the personal relationship they'd shared. Were they close friends as she and Ellie had apparently been? Or did they mostly stick to small talk when forced to interact? Sarah was good at reading people, particularly marks and assets, but she was unsure how Alex would react if she misjudged their previous relationship right at the get-go.

She didn't have much more time to ponder because a knock at the door signaled the arrival of their guests. She heard Chuck hurry to meet them, his shoes squeaking on the floor. The lock clicked open and Chuck greeted Morgan with a loud, "Bonjourno, buddy! Long time no see!"

"If by your standards, two days is a long time, then yes, long time no see," Morgan teased and Sarah heard him clap Chuck on the back. Sarah stood aside while they talked, twisting her wedding band around her finger uncertainly as she waited to be brought into the conversation.

"Wasn't sure what you guys had planned for the day," Morgan continued. "But I did bring the entire Star Wars trilogy and the extended editions of Lord of the Rings. If you're interested in a serious movie binge, that is."

Sarah nearly grimaced at the idea of spending yet another day trapped inside but before she could voice her opinion on the matter she felt someone touch her arm.

"Hey, Sarah." The voice was soft and timid. Feminine. It could only be Alex; and from the tenderness in her voice Sarah could already assume that they had been at least somewhat familiar. "How are you doing? Morgan told me about…well about everything really. Everything that happened to your memory on the bullet train and with the Key and that guy Pierce."

Sarah wasn't quite sure how to respond, but Alex continued without her input. "I'll be honest, Morgan tends to get a little worked up when he talks about spy stuff, so a lot of it didn't make any sense. But I know you and Chuck have been struggling. And being blindfolded 24/7 must really suck. So, are you doing okay?"

Moved by the younger girl's sincerity, Sarah offered her a smile and said, "It's better now than it was but I appreciate the concern…Alex." She added the name almost as an afterthought, still trying to gauge the level of familiarity she should attempt.

Apparently, Alex was more astute than Sarah realized. It made sense, of course, she was John Casey's daughter. But she'd caught the pause in Sarah's voice and her disappointment was clear in the way she asked the next question. "Do you remember me, Sarah? You can say no. You're not going to hurt my feelings."

That was a lie if Sarah had ever heard one. Alex was astute, but terrible at hiding her emotions. Lying wouldn't be conducive to reviving their relationship, but she wanted to avoid crushing Alex at the same time. "I remember some things. I know that Casey is your father and that you and Morgan liked to visit a lot. Couples nights were a pretty common occurrence around here."

Alex giggled lightly. "It's a wonder you don't remember Valentine's Day."

"Valentine's Day?" Connecting Valentine's Day and double date nights with Morgan and Alex wasn't sitting well with Sarah, so she decided to change the subject-quickly. "Um, why don't we sit for a bit? Want anything to drink?"

"I'm alright, thanks." Alex crossed the small distance to the living room and took a seat on the couch while Sarah found her way to the nearby armchair.

"I don't know if you remember," Alex began after another moment of silence. "But Morgan went through something similar with the Intersect."

Sarah vaguely remembered being told about Morgan's struggle, but nothing in particular so she simply waited for Alex to continue.

"The Intersect started to turn him into someone he wasn't. He forgot who he was, forgot everything that made him Morgan. It was hard watching him change into this horrible stranger." Alex paused to gather her thoughts, giving Sarah too much time to focus on the guilt building in the pit of her stomach. "Things got really bad between us. It didn't take long before we split up. He dumped me over a text message, actually."

Luckily, Alex seemed to notice the effect her words were having on Sarah's mood because her tone suddenly brightened and she added, "I'm only telling you all of this because it makes me so happy to see that you and Chuck aren't going down the same path. Of course you two would stick together, even through something as awful as a broken Intersect."

Sarah relaxed a bit at that but still she wondered if Chuck had felt the same way when the Intersect first started to alter her personality. How badly had it hurt him to watch her distance herself? She remembered those weeks and months as she started to lose her memories and could not help but remember the anguish she saw in Chuck's face when he thought she was not looking, Of course it had hurt him to watch her forget their life together. But unlike Alex, there must have always been a part of Chuck that believed she would remember herself again.

"You know, I hope this isn't too weird to say, but watching the two of you gave me a lot of hope for my own relationship. You just had a way with each other that was completely natural. A look here and there, or even just the way you stood next to each other said so much about how you felt, but it was never overbearing to anyone else. It was sweet." Alex laughed nervously. "Seriously this sounds so weird. I promise I wasn't watching you guys through binoculars or anything. Just little things I couldn't help but notice when we all hung out together. God, it's just getting worse."

"No, no it's not weird at all!" Sarah interjected. She was glad for what Alex had told her. Having an outside view of her relationship with Chuck gave her a confidence in it that she didn't know she'd needed. "Thank you, Alex. It's helpful to hear all of that."

"Oh, good. Because I was worried I was freaking you out," Alex giggled.

"So, um, your mom. How is she?" Sarah changed the subject, hoping to continue exploring her relationship with Alex when Morgan interrupted their conversation.

"Ladies. Your wildly talented, gastronomically inclined men have prepared a delicious lunch that I suggested we take to the park for a morning picnic. What do you say?"

"A picnic sounds fun," Alex replied, looking to Sarah for an opinion. It was a tempting excuse to escape the monotony of the house, but at the same time Sarah was a little nervous to go out in public with the blindfold. Would people stare? What would they think? A moment later she realized how ridiculous she was being. Who cared what strangers thought; she would be with people she cared about and who cared for her in return. Safe. She wouldn't see any strange looks she got anyway. So she turned in the direction of Morgan's voice and smiled, nodding her consent.

"Great!" Chuck clapped his hands and she heard the car keys jingle. "I'm gonna go warm up the car."

Chuck ran out the door while Morgan gathered the picnic supplies and Alex helped Sarah to her feet, guiding her to the door and pulling out a pair of sandals that would be easy to slip on and off. As they prepared to leave, Morgan cleared his throat and said, "Um, Sarah do we need to take this too?"

Realizing that Sarah could not see what he was pointing at, Morgan quickly added, "The cane?" His voice rose an octave with the words, almost as if he were afraid he was going to receive a beating for asking.

"No thanks," Sarah said with an easy grin. "I've got Chuck."

 **o0o**

The park was busy for a weekday morning. While Morgan and Alex charged ahead to search for a grassy spot for their picnic, Sarah strolled along slowly beside Chuck, holding onto his left arm for guidance. Her senses were bombarded as they walked. She could smell the grass, fresh and still heavy with morning dew. The afternoon sun warmed her face and she could hear the dozens of chirps and squeaks from the wildlife that occupied the trees over their heads. There was a gentle breeze, just cool enough to make the day pleasant but not chilly. And she could hear the occasional jogger pass by; their shoes pounding the pavement steadily, an occasional, "On your left!" wheezed as they swerved around her and Chuck. Sarah knew she had to have jogged here often, the sounds and smells were all so familiar. Had Chuck come with her? She seemed to recall a fleeting image of him trailing behind her, his long legs looking more gangly than usual as he tried to match her stride.

Chuck led her off the path towards Morgan and Alex, who had found a shady spot beneath a large oak tree. Morgan revealed their picnic lunch with a flourish; homemade sandwiches, fruit and cheese and almonds. Surprisingly healthy for a guy like Morgan, who she'd heard had once tried to live off of pizza flavored Combos. To Sarah it seemed that the morning passed almost too quickly. The peaceful sounds of the park mingled with their lively conversation and she found herself feeling more and more at home. Sarah wanted to be this person again. The one that felt completely at home with these people. Not alert for danger or enemies or putting up walls to hide her true nature; the one that laughed when Morgan told the story of how he'd been caught naked holding a bowl of fruit in Ellie and Devon's old apartment, or leaned easily into Chuck's side during a lull in the conversation, trusting him to watch out for her when she couldn't fend for herself. Every memory her friends recalled for her was pleasant, but slightly soured by the fact that she couldn't remember it herself. The longer they talked, the more she felt moved to use the Key once it was ready. The risks would be worth remembering her life with these people.

Eventually their day at the park ended and, packing up their things, they made their way back to the car. Once back at the apartment they decided to finish the night with a movie. There was a brief rebuttal from Chuck who pointed out that Sarah might not enjoy a movie that she couldn't see, but she assured him that she would be alright. She didn't want to put a damper in the fun and so while the others debated on which move to watch, she took her place on the couch waiting for Chuck to join her so that she could curl into his side. Once the movie started, Morgan turned out the lights and plopped into the armchair with Alex while Chuck stretched out on the couch, making space so that she could lie beside him, nestled between the cushions and his chest. She'd come to notice how often they took up this position the past few days. It was comfortable, always warm and she felt safe lying against him like this. The voices coming from the television grew dimmer, drowned out by Chuck's heart thumping steadily against her ear and all too soon the rise and fall of his chest had lulled her to sleep.

Sarah woke abruptly when the movie ended and Chuck lifted her gently so that he could send Morgan and Alex on their way. Everyone exchanged sleepy goodbyes and Sarah made sure to thank Alex once again for her words about their relationship. The door closed and Chuck slung an arm around Sarah's shoulder, guiding her to their room and helping her don sleepwear since she was too tired to deal with it herself. Once underneath the covers, Sarah resumed the position she'd had on the couch, snuggled against Chuck while his hands ran up and down her arms soothingly. Before she fell asleep, her mind wandered back to the Key. If this was the life that she would have without the Intersect stuck in her head then she was ready for the Key and suddenly Beckman's next call couldn't come soon enough.

 **o0o**

The next morning Sarah received a voicemail from Casey. He'd left it sometime during the night, not particularly surprising considering the massive time difference from between Burbank and Moscow. She took a seat at the computer desk in their room and played the message. The first part detailed Gertrude's recovery and Casey's plan to take a few more personal days with her there while the business with the Key was sorted out. That was when Casey's voice softened. "Beckman updated me on the Key's status. Should be ready for use anytime now. So, look Sarah," Casey paused and Sarah heard a door close in the background; it appeared that his next words were too private for even Gertrude to hear. "The Intersect needs to come out of your head. If it stays in there it's likely to keep doing damage. But I know that _you know_ that there are risks involved when removing it. I just want you to be careful. Really consider the effects of the Key before you use it. We don't want another Morgan incident."

There was a muffled voice and Casey put a hand over the mouthpiece to respond. When he returned he sounded much more hurried. "I'm gonna end this here before it gets too sappy. You'll make the right choice, you always do. I expect you and Bartowski to be as disgustingly affectionate as ever when I get back so don't let me down." One final pause and Sarah heard Casey take a sharp breath as if he were hesitant to continue. "Whatever happens, it's been an honor to work with you all these years, Sarah. Good luck."

The phone clicked and then an automated voice declared that she'd reached the end of the voicemail. Sarah set her cellphone down and leaned forward, propping her elbows on the desk and resting her forehead against her folded hands. Receiving such a heartfelt message from Casey was touching but also worrisome. He made a good point; they still didn't know if the Key would have any negative side effects on her psyche and it could end up doing more damage than good. But after the day she'd spent with Morgan, Alex and Chuck, it was hard not to want to give the Key a chance no matter what the consequences might be. It occurred to Sarah that what she was most worried about wasn't necessarily the fact that the Key could further damage her memories, but simply that it might not even work at all. It would remove the Intersect without fail, but Beckman had warned them the stress it put on her brain could damage whatever suppressed memories she still had and if it didn't do that then there was also the possibility that imbuing it with her old files wouldn't have the desired effect. With all that they'd gone through to collect the pieces of the Key, it was terrifying to think that it all have been in vain.

Of course, the worst thing was that Sarah knew there was nothing she could do until Beckman came to Burbank with the Key. After Chuck sent her the files from their wedding video the previous morning, he'd requested that Beckman bring what she needed to complete the procedure to Castle. Just like Sarah, he was loathe to leave home again after all they'd been through in the past week. If they were going to use the Key, they would deal with the fallout here.

Deciding it was doing her no good to sit and ponder the endless possibilities, Sarah rose from the computer desk and made her way down the hall, stopping just short of the kitchen when she heard Chuck speaking with Ellie over the speaker phone while he bustled around the room cooking breakfast. Sarah wasn't entirely sure why she didn't just join him, but part of her still felt like an intruder whenever Ellie was involved. The two siblings were close and Sarah was always saddened that she couldn't remember anything about her connection with Chuck's older sister.

"She's doing just fine, El. We both are," Chuck said in response to a question that Sarah hadn't been privy to.

"And what about the Key? The last time I heard from you, before you completely ditched my house without a goodbye by the way, was that you got a piece from some sort of base in the city?" Ellie's voice came over the speaker clearly enough for Sarah to hear her from the hall.

"Yeah, sorry about that, we ran into some trouble and I didn't want to get you involved." Sarah could almost imagine a contrite blush coloring Chuck's cheeks.

"I know I got your voicemail," Ellie snorted. "But I was still worried."

"I really am sorry! But we did manage to get all three pieces safe and sound, El. Everyone's alright." Sarah noticed he'd left out the battle with Pierce, the bomb and the hours they spent trapped in the tiny bunker, but that was probably for the best considering what she knew about Ellie's tendency to be overprotective of her younger brother.

"So what happens now?" Ellie asked.

"Well," Chuck heaved a sigh and Sarah heard the clatter of dishes die away as he turned his full attention on Ellie. "General Beckman will bring the completed Key down to Castle tomorrow and we cross our fingers and hope it works."

"Is there some sort of problem?" Ellie's voice was nervous.

"We're not sure what sort of side effects might occur if we remove the Intersect," Chuck continued slowly. "There's a small possibility that it will damage what's left of Sarah's memory."

"So…she'd forget all over again?"

"She might." Heavy silence fell over the kitchen before Chuck snapped back to his cheery self and tried to reassure his sister. "But we have to look on the bright side, El. It's only a possibility and a small one at that. There's still a good chance that it will work exactly the way it's supposed to."

Ellie didn't take the bait, her voice was clipped when she continued, "Chuck, you listen to me right now. Listen very carefully. No matter what happens, you stick with her, okay? I don't care if she forgets her own name you have to help her. Because I know you both and whether or not she'll admit it right now, Sarah needs you."

Ellie was right. Sarah had come to the same conclusion not long ago. It was a little unnerving to be read so transparently by a person she couldn't even remember and yet at the same time she knew that Chuck's sister was her family; someone that loved her unconditionally in spite of everything that the Intersect had erased. These people were willing to put themselves through hell and back for her even if the Key took away everything she'd gained over the past week. Sarah felt a lump forming in her throat as she listened.

"I know that, El," Chuck replied gently.

"I know you know, but I just want you to hear it out loud. And Chuck," Ellie continued, "If the Key doesn't work, you won't be alone. We'll be there for you and for Sarah. Because we are a family, we're Bartowski's and we stick together. You got that?" Ellie's emotions had reached a fever pitch and Sarah could hear Devon's deep voice attempting to soothe her in the background.

Chuck laughed softly, but there was sincerity in his voice when he spoke again, "I promise you, Ellie. We'll take care of each other, no matter what happens."

"Okay, okay good." Ellie was calmer now, a small sniffle the only evidence that she was still slightly emotional. "You call me if you need anything. We're going to come down to visit soon and I want to see you happy, Chuck. Tell Sarah I say hi, okay? Tell her not to worry."

Chuck promised he would, said his goodbyes and then disconnected the call with a long sigh. Deciding it was finally safe to leave her hiding place, Sarah stepped in to the kitchen, using the wall to guide herself until she knew she was standing right behind Chuck. Reaching out with one hand, she stopped when she felt the fabric of his shirt against her palm. He jumped, startled that she'd suddenly appeared behind him, but quickly relaxed once she slid her arms around his waist, resting her chin against his shoulder. Chuck's own hands fell on top of hers, his warm fingers stroking her skin softly.

"Hey there, spy lady," he chuckled. "I see you haven't lost your touch."

Sarah smiled, kissing the back of his neck before murmuring, "Your sister is sweet."

"You heard all of that." It wasn't really a question, Chuck knew she'd been listening. "Yeah, Ellie is amazing. She's always been there for us no matter what. Whatever happens with the Key, we've got her and Captain Awesome to help out."

Sarah felt her heart sink again the moment Chuck mentioned the Key. It was terrifying to imagine she might lose her memory again, but even more than that she was afraid how badly it would devastate Chuck. Part of her felt guilty for staying in his life after the Intersect had begun to damage her mind. They'd had to face so much pain since that day on the bullet train and now that their only option for recovery was the Key, it worried Sarah to know that their future was still up in the air.

"You okay?" Chuck had noticed her silence and she felt him shift in her embrace. She loosened her hold on him so that he could turn to face her, leaning back against the counter and pulling her against his chest. "What's wrong?"

Sarah wasn't sure how to put her fears into words, but telling him that everything was fine would be a downright lie and Chuck wouldn't accept that answer anyway.

"Are you worried about what might happen when we use the Key?" she finally asked, deciding to use his response to guide her own.

"Maybe a little," Chuck said after a brief pause. "But Beckman seems to think the risks are pretty minor. I think we should at least give it a try."

"What if it doesn't work?" Sarah wished she could see the expression on his face to reassure her. "What happens to us if I can't remember?"

"We both knew that using the Key might be a long shot when this all started, Sarah. Even if it doesn't bring back your memories, I'm going to be here to help you. Whatever you need," he replied easily, his shoulders bobbing up and down. "Whether or not the Key brings back your memories doesn't change the way I feel about you or our future."

As much as she knew he was trying to help, his words were only making her feel worse. Because she wanted so badly to remember her old life, and not just for her own sake, but for his too. For them. And Chuck knew that, they'd discussed it often since the discovery of the Key. But of course he would remain optimistic for her, no matter what he actually feared might happen to them if she was never able to recall her old memories.

"Sarah?" His voice drew her attention again and she leaned into him, resting her cheek on his shoulder and focusing on familiar and comforting scent.

"Don't be afraid," he continued, running a hand down her back soothingly. "We'll get through this together, just like we always have. Trust me."

She couldn't help but smile then because she knew those words to be true. Chuck had proven himself over and over again during their latest mission, but buried somewhere deep down she knew she believed those words for an endless list of reasons that she couldn't quite recall. Reasons that had imbedded themselves into a part of her that she didn't have the words to express but that she knew gave her an infinite amount of trust in the man holding her.

 **Pacific Standard Time: 1200 hours/Friday/Castle/Los Angeles/California**

The usually calming sounds of Castle's computer systems now buzzed incessantly in Sarah's ears. She could hear Chuck pacing around the room while she sat at the central conference table; both of them waiting anxiously for Beckman's arrival. Every nerve in Sarah's body felt raw, her heart thrummed against her ribcage. They'd only been waiting an hour, but it felt as if time had come to a standstill. That was when Sarah heard the mechanical whir of the door and then the tell-tale click of General Beckman's high heeled feet coming down the main staircase. She was followed by what sounded like a dozen others, their shoes knocking against the metal as they gathered around the room

Chuck greeted the General quietly and then Sarah felt the woman's warm hands on her shoulder. "It's good to see you both. Has there been any further trouble with the Intersect since you left headquarters?"

Sarah shook her head and Chuck chimed in as well. "Everything's been fine General. Are you sure the Key is ready to use?"

Sarah could hear the anxiety in Chuck's voice rise as he watched Beckman's team fiddle with Castle's various appliances to set up their own equipment that would monitor Sarah's vital signs.

"It's as ready as it will ever be, Chuck," Beckman assured him, standing aside to allow a few scientists access to Sarah. They pushed up her sleeves and pulled back her hair, attaching a pulse monitor to her finger and multiple electrodes to her temples.

"What's all this for?" Sarah asked, even though she knew very well what the team was doing. A small part of her felt the need for reassurance while they prodded at her.

"My team will be using an EEG to monitor your brain activity while we upload the Key. If anything goes wrong, we'll be able to catch it on screen and do what we can to assist you immediately."

Chuck swallowed audibly. "And do you expect that something will go wrong, General?"

"This set up is just a precaution Chuck," Beckman's tone was light and Sarah found it unexpectedly comforting. "I'm confident that this will work. But we need to make sure we have all our bases covered."

A few more minutes were spent setting up various wires and checking systems, and then Sarah heard one of the scientists give Beckman the all clear. There was a loud squeak as Chuck pulled a chair up in front of Sarah's. He sat close, his knees touching hers and took her hands in his own, careful to avoid skewing the wires attached to them.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his voice low. And in spite of the dozens of strangers surrounding them, Sarah found herself unable to continue pretending that she wasn't petrified.

"I'm scared," she whispered and her hands began to tremble even as Chuck squeezed them tightly. Sarah struggled to swallow her fear, wishing again that she could see him; at least be able to look into his eyes once more and reassure herself completely.

He squeezed her fingers again and leaned forward in his seat. She felt his breath against her cheek then and then his lips brushed her ear as he spoke, "I'm right here. I'll be right here the whole time. It's going to be okay. Trust me."

Sarah leaned into his touch in an attempt to convey to him all she couldn't say at the moment.

"Are you ready?" he asked again, even more gently this time and Sarah finally nodded her assent. It was now or never. Chuck looked up at Beckman and dipped his chin to signal for her to continue.

"Here's what I want you to do, Sarah," Beckman began, gesturing to one of her team to begin undoing the binding on Sarah's blindfold. "We're going to remove your blindfold but I want you to keep your eyes shut until the glasses are on. I'll count to three and then you can open your eyes slowly. After the upload, we'll follow the same process. Eyes closed, we'll remove the glasses and then you'll open them again. Do you understand?"

Sarah nodded again, her voice seeming to have left her body.

"Then let's begin."

Sarah felt steady fingers undoing the binding of her blindfold and then the slight weight of it was gone. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, as if somehow that might help the process, and then Beckman was placing the glasses on her face. Sarah's heart picked up speed as Beckman's hands drew away and she heard the General say, "Alright Sarah. On my count…One…"

Sarah squeezed Chuck's hands again and felt him reciprocate. It was all she could do to convey to him what she could not say.

"Two."

She could hear the blood rushing in her ears and her heart thumping wildly in her chest.

"Three."

Taking a final breath, Sarah opened her eyes to the near pitch black of the glasses. There was a red flash and then a thousand images sped across her vision too quickly to comprehend. Her eyes flickered back and forth of their own volition, trying to keep up with the rapid sequence of images. Some pictures were recognizable, but they were gone before Sarah had a chance to consider what they might be. Others were a jumble of people, numbers, scenes, sounds and words moving so fast that Sarah was starting to feel dizzy. And then, right before she thought she couldn't take any more, it was over and all she could see was the black of the lenses.

Everything seemed eerily quiet; the only sounds being that of her own quivering breath and the rapid beat of her heart. Had it worked? She wasn't unconscious. She remembered where she was and what was happening but nothing felt different. Were her memories back and she wasn't able to recognize it? Or had the Key failed?

"Close your eyes, Sarah." It was Beckman's voice again. Sarah did as she was told, slamming her eyes shut and trembling with anticipation as the glasses were removed. Beckman ordered one of the men on her team to dim Castle's overhead lights to avoid damaging Sarah's vision and then the room fell silent once more as everyone waited with baited breath.

Remembering Beckman's instructions, Sarah cracked her eyes open slowly. The first thing she caught sight of were Chuck's jeans, his knees still pressed against her own. Her eyes continued to roam upward as they opened, running over Chuck's blue button up shirt and collar and then following the line of his neck to his lips, slightly parted and trembling. And finally, after four long days, Sarah's gaze fell on Chuck's deep brown eyes and she remembered seeing the same look he wore now when they stood on the balcony in France and he'd told her 'Whatever. Anything. Always.'. The same look he'd had when she'd woken in the hotel room in Paris and he'd told her that Shaw was gone. The same look he'd had when he stood across from her on the altar and promised that she could always count on him.

And it was then Sarah realized that she'd remembered their wedding day without instigation. The picture was clear in her head; Chuck standing in a suit that made him look so dashing, her old CAT squad mates behind her—Zondra even shedding a few tears-and Morgan officiating the entire thing, somehow looking smaller than usual even though he stood above them. All of it pieced itself together in her mind the moment she looked in to Chuck's eyes and saw in them what she'd seen that day. The same unshakable love he'd expressed that day was now written all over his face as he waited for her to speak.

Too overwhelmed to find the words she needed to express herself, Sarah simply put a hand to her mouth, shaking her head and blinking away the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. Chuck looked worried now; her silence and sudden tears doing nothing to reassure him that the Key had worked.

"Sarah? Are you alright? Do you know where you are?" he asked quickly. Forgoing a response, Sarah wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer and letting the tears fall freely. Chuck was confused, but the affection she displayed was certainly a good sign and so he gripped her tightly in return, running a hand down her back in an attempt to soothe her. He looked up at Beckman over Sarah's shoulder and asked, "Did it work?"

The General looked just as confused as Chuck; she offered him nothing more than a slight shrug. Sarah pulled away just far enough to look him in the eye again and asked, "Was Morgan really ordained by the Galactic Federation of Planets?"

Chuck looked absolutely baffled and then an enormous grin spread across his face as the pieces fell into place. Through a voice choked with both thankful tears and laughter, he managed, "Yeah, he really was. You remember?"

Sarah nodded, not trusting herself to speak again. Ignoring the crowd of strangers still watching them, Sarah leaned forward and kissed him, running her fingers down his smooth cheek before gripping his collar tightly. Chuck was ecstatic, she could feel it as he cradled her face in between his hands and in the way his body seemed to thrum against hers. They separated only when Beckman cleared her throat to draw their attention. She was watching them with an amused gleam in her eye, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Bartowski, we'd like to run a few more precautionary tests on Sarah just to make sure everything is in working order and then the two of you will be free to go."

"Of course, of course." Chuck pushed himself to his feet, keeping one hand linked with Sarah's. "I don't know how to thank you, General."

"You don't need to, Chuck," Beckman assured him easily. "You found and retrieved the Key all on your own. If anything, it is I who should be thanking you. I know you're looking to get Carmichael Industries off the ground, perhaps there's something I can do to help you find your footing."

Chuck and Sarah exchanged eager glances, a boost from Beckman—whether financial or otherwise-would certainly put Carmichael Industries back on the map.

"But we'll discuss that in due time," Beckman said. "For now, let's focus on finally wrapping up this Intersect business."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," agreed Chuck.

 **o0o**

 **3 Months Later**

The Key hadn't brought Sarah's memories back all at once but as Beckman had suggested, it seemed to help her reconnect with her old life in odd ways where a certain scent, taste or word would bring a memory to the forefront of her mind, almost as if her head was clearing itself of dozens of heavy cobwebs. The night after they'd used the Key, Morgan and Alex were promptly invited for a celebration and Morgan brought a large tub of sugar free mint ice cream and the taste of it reminded Sarah of the night she'd first told Chuck that, yes, she loved him. Remembering the moment with such intense clarity and without the aid of the others made her giddy and she almost shooed their guests out of the house right then and there so that she could have her husband all to herself.

Casey returned from Moscow a few days later and Sarah was pleased to show him first hand just how "disgustingly affectionate" she and Chuck could be. In spite of his grunts of revulsion, Sarah could tell he was happy for them. And while Gertrude and Chuck began arguing the logistics of running an independent spy company, Casey helped Sarah recall many memories from the early days of Operation Bartowski. She was never more grateful to her former partner than she was that night and when he and Gertrude excused themselves and left the Bartowski's apartment, Sarah eagerly returned to showing Chuck just how affectionate she could be.

Ellie and Devon were quick to schedule a visit after news of the Key's success reached them, and upon their arrival the Bartowskis and Woodcombs spent a day enjoying the beach in Malibu. For the first time in a long time, Sarah didn't feel like she was wearing a mask for strangers, but that she was surrounded by people that she could safely call family.

Three months after they'd used the Key in Castle and six months since Sarah's memory had begun to degrade after the bullet train, Sarah was more connected with her past than she had ever been before. Some things were still foggy, but with a bit of explanation from Chuck they returned bit by bit, but what was most important to Sarah was how well she felt she knew her husband again. From little things to the way he liked his coffee, to his almost unhealthy obsessions with particular video games. A small part of her was bitter for the pain they'd suffered together since the Intersect damaged her memory, but a larger part felt that it had strengthened their relationship in a way that nothing else could have. Whenever Sarah ruminated too long on it, Chuck assured her that the hardest things in life are often the things that make an individual stronger…or in their case, two individuals.

One night, while Sarah sat at their computer and waited for Chuck to finish in the shower, she rediscovered an old file, long forgotten after Pierce had appeared in their lives. Opening the document she was greeted with a list of names:

 _Landon_

 _Lane_

 _Lawrence_

 _Levi_

 _Lewis_

 _Liam_

Baby boy names. An entire list that she'd spent hours collecting. The conversation she'd had with Chuck that night was a bit foggy but one thing she was certain of was that the idea of starting a family no longer frightened her. She'd wanted it back then and she wanted it now more than ever. Turning away from the computer she crossed to the side table on Chuck's side of the bed where, sure enough, she found the same drawing that she hadn't recognized six months ago. The drawing that depicted the two of them standing in front of a house with a red door and a white picket fence, and a baby cradled in Sarah's arms.

Chuck entered the room whistling, a towel wrapped around his waist, coming to a stop when he saw her studying the drawing. He moved to stand behind her, resting his chin against her shoulder and peering at the doodle they'd made together.

"You remember this now?"

"I do."

Sarah felt Chuck's lips spread into a grin against her skin as he titled his head to kiss the back of her neck. "Doesn't seem so impossible anymore, does it?"

Sarah smiled, tucking the drawing back in the drawer and turning to face her husband. She paused to admire him briefly, his short hair still damp and mussed from the shower, his clean skin and shaven face glowing in the lamplight and those bright brown eyes drawing her in like a flame. Lowering her hands to the edge of the towel still wrapped around his waist she tugged lightly on the hem, tossing it aside when it came loose.

"Hiyo!" Chuck yelped before pulling her against him, his eyes roaming over her with obvious desire. "Are we really doing this? The whole family thing? Tuesday Taco nights? Soccer practice? Diaper changes? Take your kid to work day?"

"Don't you think we've waited long enough for our future?" she asked pushing him back towards the bed.

"Yes. Yes I do," he agreed, his knees buckling as they hit the side of the bed. He sat on the edge, hands around Sarah's waist as she followed him down, poising herself just above his lap. "I am certainly done waiting to start my life with you."

"Good. Because it starts now."

And even as she lost herself to the moment and to Chuck, Sarah found herself pondering all that they had gone through to get this far and reveling in the fact that now she knew there was still so much more to come.

* * *

 _A/N: There we have it. An end to Losing Your Memory. I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who's been a part of this journey with me. It's been an amazing experience to be welcomed into this incredible fandom with such kindness. Not only was this a learning experience for me as a writer but I've met so many people that I've been able to connect with outside this site all because of Chuck._

 _The show affected me in a way that not much else has and while I do hope it reappears on our television screens someday, I'm so happy that it lives on through the fans in ways like this._

 _This story was cathartic for me to write and helped me give the characters I love, hopefully, more fair treatment than what they received on the show. So thank you once again to everyone who commented and supported the decisions I made for them and I hope to see you all in future stories._

 _Because this show and these characters still have so much potential. Here's to Chuck and future fics! Thank you everyone!_


End file.
